


Вода под Голден Гейт

by LadyOfTheFlowers



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Налаживание отношений, Попытка суицида
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheFlowers/pseuds/LadyOfTheFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец Эдуардо умирает. 12 дней спустя Эдуардо прыгает с моста Голден Гейт. Но все это не являеться ни началом, ни концом этой истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мост

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Water Under the Golden Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659004) by [roaroftheninth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaroftheninth/pseuds/roaroftheninth). 



> Вся идея написания фика возникла из рассказа Шона Паркера, про человека, который создал Victoria's Secret "Всего раз в поколение бывает такая охренительная идея - и вода под мостом Голден Гейт жутко холодная".

Не все ,что говорит Эдуардо при даче показаний правда. Конечно, он никогда нарочно не _врал_ , не говорил чего-то, что могло бы быть истолковано, как ложные показания. Он ведь не дурак. Он знает, что каждое слово будет сопоставляться с показаниями Марка, поэтому он выражается очень аккуратно. Возможно ,они воспринимали ситуацию по-разному, но суть одинаковая, поэтому Эдуардо не нужно ничего изобретать. Он знает, что изложенные факты все равно докажут, что он заслуживает часть компании Фэйсбук. Он не получит все, как он обещал, и они с Марком не разойдутся по домам счастливыми, когда подпишут соглашение, но такова жизнь.  
Нет, Эдуардо никогда не лгал, но он немного приукрасил историю. Он бросает реплики, которые помогут ему представить себя как обиженного друга, которому хочется посочувствовать, а Марка - с кровью на руках, держащего 30 серебряников. Он говорит что-то вроде _Я был твоим единственным другом_ и _Мой отец теперь даже не взглянет на меня_. Он знает, что Марк видит его намерения, и возможно адвокаты тоже, но их там не было, и они сами размышляют и делают выводы относительно услышанного.  
Конечно, Эдуардо не был единственным другом Марка. Дастин и Крис шутят о том, что им приходится неохотно признать, что они тоже привязались к Марку, но они остались с ним после судебного разбирательства и они придут Марку на помощь в любой момент.  
А на счет отца Эдуардо...это не полностью ложь, несмотря на то,что Эдуардо говорит это на одних эмоциях, так чтобы Марк понял, насколько глубока его рана. Рикардо Саверин позвонил своему сыну сразу после того, как был подан судебный иск, и разразился скандал. Эдуардо был в Бостоне, в своей тесной комнате общежития. Он просто положил телефон на кровать, немного склонившись над ним и закрыв глаза, терпел,как на него обрушивается вся ярость отца, который изъяснялся по-португальски.  
Эдуардо всегда считал, что _португальский - язык его сердца_. На нем говорит его мама, кузены, и он напоминает ему о доме - даже не о Маями, о Бразилии.  
Но португальский это еще и тюрьма, в которую загоняет Эдуардо отец, унижая его угрозами и вспышками гнева. Никто никогда не заставлял его чувствовать себя жалким, не унижал его на английском языке (кроме Марка, но к тому времени представление Эдуардо о мире уже сложилось и ничего из того, что делал Марк не могло изменить его установившегося понятия о том, что болезненные воспоминания и португальский всегда идут бок-о-бок).  
Поэтому, когда его отец звонит, чтобы сказать ему что он _глупец, глупец_ , который выпустил Фэйсбук из рук, Эдуардо ненавидит звук его голоса, и эти слова ранят его так больно, будто они высказаны ему прямо в лицо.  
Но уже через две недели все чего он когда-либо хотел - это вновь услышать этот голос. Но до этого, семья полностью перестает с ним общаться; даже его мать не звонит, хотя он знает, что она делает это не по своей воле. Он прилетает домой на выходной, и отец даже его пускает в дом, но все время игнорирует. Это больно, но в то же время бесит, потому что все , что когда-либо делал Эдуардо было сделано для пользы его отца.  
В его жизни есть 2 человека, чьи мнения он ценит больше всего (потому что получить от них похвалу очень тяжело) и они оба сейчас неистово к нему холодны; это Марк, который сидит напротив него в зале заседаний совета директоров, и Рикардо Саверин, который находиться за полторы тысячи миль.  
Эдуардо не знает , что ему со всем этим делать, но он делает что-то, потому что должен.  
Когда снятие показаний наконец-то заканчивается, Эдуардо чувствует себя потерянным. С дипломом на руках, он начинает вкладывать деньги в разные новые технологические проекты, но все равно ему нет покоя, будто чего-то не хватает.  
Ему приходит на ум, что всегда будет чего-то не хватать, но он пытается не дать этой мысли засесть у него в голове и пустить корни. Если это случится, то она будет подобно отраве.  
Время от времени ему звонят с дома. Поднимать трубку - все равно что играть в русскую рулетку, никогда не знаешь кто из родителей окажется на другом конце. Если это его мама, то говорит о том, как она за ним скучает, спрашивает,счастлив ли он и сможет ли приехать домой на Хануку. После таких разговоров ему становиться так больно от мысли,что он скучает по ней, что его состояние после почти ничем не отличается от того, как он чувствовал себя после разговора с отцом. Они оба понимают, что им не о чем теперь разговаривать. Чаще это короткие злобные беседы; в основном Эдуардо слушает,пока его отец говорит.  
Однажды, после такого разговора Эдуардо срывает с пальца фамильный перстень, который он получил от отца в 13 лет, и оставляет его на кухонном столе на три дня. Перед этим он никогда его не снимал, даже в душе. Он знает чтобы значило потерять его.  
На третий день он ложит перстень в конверт и отправляет во Флориду, где, как он предполагает, отец заберет его на почте. Он не знает. Он проверяет, расписался ли кто-то о получении доставки, и получает утвердительный ответ, но с дома ему так и не позвонили.  
Ему интересно понял ли отец, что он хотел этим сказать, но не получает никакого ответа.  
Вначале он ничего не замечает, мама до сих пор ему звонит, и часто он _ожидает_ услышать голос отца на другом конце трубки, но этого никогда не случается.  
Однажды, сразу после того, как он переехал в Сингапур (потому что ему все равно, где начинать все с начала, а Сингапур прекрасное место для бизнеса) один телефонный звонок меняет все. Его мир рушится.  
Его отец мертв.  
Ему было 59; сердечный приступ, ничего не предвещало беды.  
Эдуардо сползает по стене на пол своей гостиной, пытаясь понять, что говорит его сестра. Мама пришла с магазина домой и увидела своего мужа лежащего на полу в холле. Он умер еще до того, как приехали парамедики. Ему было _59_.  
Эдуардо не может в это поверить. Он не разговаривал с отцом уже несколько месяцев, только изредка, и то, это не сильно их сближало. Эдуардо не помнит, чтобы отец когда-нибудь водил его в парк или хвалил за удачно сыгранный футбольный матч. Но это все не важно, потому что Рикардо Саверин был его отцом, и Эдуардо хотел от него только одного.  
Хотя сейчас уже поздно. Сейчас нужно выбрать один из многочисленных черных костюмов - Эдуардо хорошо выглядит в черном - и галстук, и отправиться на юг, на похороны. Эдуардо не спрашивал, но он уверен, что его имя вычеркнуто из завещания.  
Его попросили сказать что-нибудь на похоронах. Сначала поднимается его сестра, потому что она на полтора года старше, и как-то витиевато и неясно говорит, что их отец был очень добрым человеком. Когда она садиться ,то крепко сжимает руку Эдуардо. Он понимает, что это предупреждение.  
Эдуардо не знает, чего она так боится. Он говорит что-то вроде _Мой отец был сложным человеком_ и _Мы не всегда были близки_. Он выражает боль утраты ровно настолько, чтобы не позволить разрушить хорошую память об отце публично. В конце его речи мама легонько кивает головой в знак одобрении. Сестра все же остается не довольна. Он выразил недостаточно соболезнования.  
Но на большее он не способен. Он измучен. Ссора с Марком забрала все его силы. Сейчас он все делает механически; кладет розу на гроб перед тем, как его опускают в землю; немного говорит на иврите, когда от него этого ожидают; поправляет галстук, когда они идут к выходу из кладбища.  
У него такое чувство, что будто не _спал_ тысячу лет. Когда он наконец-то попадает домой, то одевает пижаму, залезает под одеяло и смотрит реалити-шоу по телевизору, пока глаза не закрываются сами по себе. Но его сон тревожный. Сняться кошмары. Несколько дней он не хочет и не может встать с постели. Он скучает по отцу больше, чем он ожидал. Он не может справиться с этим в одиночку, но рядом нет никого, кто бы мог помочь.  
Он достает рецепт на снотворное, довольно сильное, и пьет по 2-3 таблетки за раз. Возникает чувство, что он целые месяцы провел в полу-сонном состоянии, с тех пор как умер его отец. На самом деле прошло не больше недели. Он больше не отвечает на звонки матери и сестры, и говорит себе _это твоя жизнь, тебе не нужно работать, ты можешь заниматься чем хочешь_ , и он знает, что может себе позволить так жить, взяв во внимание количество нулей на его банковском счету.  
Деньги позволяют ему чувствовать себя ровно на 0,1 % лучше. Ему не них плевать. Когда вначале он поддержал Марка, поддержал Фэйсбук, деньги не были его целью. Они никогда не были главной целью. Со временем Эдуардо понял, что они вообще не имеют никакого значения.  
Он задумывался, для этого ли он проводил часы в зале переговоров с Марком. Конечно это все для того, чтобы забрать у него деньги. Но глубоко в душе Эдуардо знал, что он хочет быть частью Фейсбука, потому что он хочет быть неотъемлемой частью жизни Марка. Но сейчас он даже не может себе представить, как он мог считать это хорошей идеей. Марку плевать на все, кроме Фэйсбука. К тому же, ты не можешь изменить человека, просто потому что ты его слишком сильно любишь или ненавидишь.  
Со дня смерти его отца прошло 10 дней, и Эдуардо серьезно подумывает никогда больше не выходить из своей квартиры.  
Интересно, а кто-нибудь заметит. Телефон больше не звонит; мама и сестра купились на его ложь о том, что с ним все в порядке, просто он очень занят. Как он и просил, они дали ему время. И у него не осталось близких друзей, с которыми он бы поддерживал контакт, не смотря на все свои бессмысленные путешествия по стране и земному шару.  
Уже долгое время у него не было ни девушки, ни парня.  
К нему даже не заглядывает хозяин дома; плата за квартиру автоматически снимается с его счета каждый месяц. Тоже самое с налогами на воду, электричество и телефон. Он просто заказывает еду на дом и каждый вечер проводит перед телевизором. Других планов у него нет.  
Он действительно не хочет задумываться ,почему это так его подорвало. У него с отцом были сложные отношения. И Эдуардо никогда откровенно не смог бы подумать _Я действительно люблю своего отца_. Просто это не о них.  
Но почему то он скорбит, действительно _скорбит_ , и иногда он задумывается, что частично это вина Марка; что если бы он в один год не потерял лучшего друга и отца, то с ним все было бы в порядке.  
Но в этом всем нет смысла. На самом деле он потерял Марка годы назад, когда разбил его ноутбук и все развалилось. Но точкой стало подписание соглашения. Он уехал и все закончилось.  
Прошло 11 дней ,как умер его отец. От снотворного и алкоголя у него кружится голова, когда он читает на своем телефоне напоминание:  
 _Собрание акционеров Фэйсбук, завтра, 11 утра_.  
И именно это толкает его на решение вылезти с кровати и пойти в душ. Он опирается лбом о стену душа, пока слишком горячие струи воды стекают по его телу, капают с волос, которые по сбивались в пучки, склеенные накопившимися за пять дней потом и грязью. Его до сих пор трясет, когда он выходит из душа, но все не так плохо. Есть что-то такое в воде. После душа смотришь на мир немного по-другому.  
Он долго выбирает одежду. Серый костюм, пошитый на заказ; белая рубашка с розовым квадратным кармашком, и черные туфли от Hugo Boss. Он знает, что одежда не имеет никакого значения. Но то, что он может сам справиться со своим внешним видом; вылезти с постели после пяти дней разложения и выглядеть стильно, его успокаивает.  
Он тщательно выбирает вещи для Сан-Франциско. Не берет черных костюмов, потому что он официально не в трауре (и вообще это так устарело, тем более что они с отцом не были близки). Он аккуратно складывает в свою сумку пояса и ботинки в цвет, темный длинный пиджак для ветреной погоды Сан-Франциско. Он убирает квартиру, меняет постель, и раскладывает чистые вещи на полки. Выходя за дверь ,он оглядывается назад, как будто уже не вернется сюда. Квартира выглядит чужой. Интересно, все плохие воспоминания за прошлую неделю останутся здесь навсегда?  
Самолет прибывает в аэропорт Сан-Франциско поздно вечером на следующий день (из Сингапура дорога не близкая). Эдуардо немедленно поселяется в отеле. Похмелье напоминает о себе, отдавая ноющей болью в висках. Принимая 3 таблетки Адвила (что, откровенно говоря, на 2 больше, чем ему нужно) Эдуардо ждет ,когда боль пройдет. Когда ему становиться лучше, он засыпает с включенным светом. У него заведенный будильник, и он звенит с восходом солнца. Эдуардо просыпается сразу, но остается лежать, считая минуты, пока не звенит второй будильник.  
Осознание приходит к нему медленно, смутно: ему не зачем вставать.  
Вчера, необходимость присутствовать на собрании акционеров казалась ему каким-то необходимым контактом с окружающим миром. Он увидит, да Марка, но еще Дастина и Криса, и он вспомнит, что когда-то он нравился людям, с его мнением считались, и вообще, все было не так плохо. Сейчас Эдуардо знает, что это все лицемерие. Он не получит никакого удовлетворения от того, что увидит друзей, которые на самом деле уже и не его друзья. И человека, с момента ссоры с которым, его жизнь пошла по наклонной.  
Но Эдуардо все равно встает, одевает костюм и ботики от Hugo Boss. Он тщательно укладывает волосы, потому что он такой. Он себе не изменяет, может быть поэтому ему трудно завязывать нормальные отношения. Он выбирает людей, подобных себе. Они идут до конца ,доказывая свою правоту, и никто не собирается идти на уступку. Так все разрушилось с Марком, и с его отцом.  
Эдуардо, кстати, хорошо знает, что часть вины из-за того, что случилось между ним и Марком, лежит на нем. Проблема в том, что легче злиться, чем чувствовать себя виноватым, и в ненависть к Марку он вкладывает всю ненависть к себе.  
Когда он выходит с отеля, то сначала не уверен куда направляется, но его водитель просто катается по городу. Эдуардо просит остановиться на просторной местности, выходит и просто вглядывается в горизонт. Мост Голден Гейт находиться намного ближе, чем он думал. Этот огромный, построенный человеком, скелет с его ржавыми костями, тонкими, как лезвие, выглядит угрожающе на фоне серого неба.  
Эдуардо направляется в сторону моста. У него нет ни малейшего представления, что он собирается делать.  
Погода ветреная, а он еще и забыл в отеле куртку, поэтому, просто засунув руки в карманы пиджака,бредет дальше. Сблизка мост выглядит еще огромнее , и Эдуардо смутно припоминает факты, которые когда-то о нем читал. 210 метров? 229 метров над уровнем воды? Но даже не принимая во внимание точный размер, мост выглядит чудовищно, напоминая большой шрам на гладком фоне города.  
Эдуардо направляется к пешеходной стороне, вид с которой открывается на залив. По пути попадаются предупреждающие знаки, что-то вроде _Всегда есть надежда; просто наберите номер телефона_ , _Последствия падения с моста могут быть фатальными и трагическими_. По какой-то причине, это заставило его улыбнуться, губы скривились в горькой полу-усмешке.  
Он слышал что-то подобное в новостях, что в Сан-Франциско нанимают специальные команды охраны, которые патрулируют пешеходную часть моста, и что она закрыта ночью. Все это делается с надеждой уменьшить количество суицидов в самом популярном месте для самоубийц в мире.  
Эдуардо не думает, что в этом есть какой-то смысл. Мост выглядит таким заманчивым выходом, лишь потому, что принять слишком много таблеток или перерезать себе вены кажется выражением пассивности; ты тихонько прожил жизнь и теперь так же тихонько собираешься покинуть этот мир. Некоторым людям необходимо произвести более эффектное впечатление. Эдуардо представляет, как картинка моста неизгладимо заседает в голове. Однажды увидев Голден Гейт, он превращается в место, где все должно закончиться. Мост кажется единственным верным местом для того чтобы дать миру знать, что ты не справляешься с этой жизнью.  
Эдуардо берется за перила обеими руками и вглядывается в пьянящие серо-синие воды пролива Голден Гейт, соединяющего залив Сан-Франциско с Тихим океаном. Солнце периодически выглядывает из-за облаков, окрашивая воду в голубой цвет. Когда она серая, то вызывает в Эдуардо чувство растерянности и страха, но как-только становиться голубой, то он вновь спокоен. Знакомое ощущение.  
Эдуардо оглянулся на пешеходную дорожку. Мимо него проезжали велосипедисты, не обращая никакого внимания. Женщина с молодым человеком, проходя мимо него спортивной ходьбой, окинула его заинтересованным взглядом - _это все из-за этого кармана_ , параноидально подумал Эдуардо, - но они не спросили все ли у него в порядке. _Значит я не выгляжу плохо_ , подумал он, проводя рукой по волосам, прижимая ладони к вискам. _Они не знают меня, и я выгляжу как человек, который справляется со всем дерьмом в своей жизни_.  
Вот только не с чем он на самом деле не справляется, и только когда он вновь тянется к перилам и склоняется над ними достаточно низко, чтобы взглянуть на воду, в голове проноситься мысль насколько это просто. Для принятия некоторых решений необходимо много времени и беспокойства, взвешивания всех за и против, учитывание всех альтернативы. Некоторые решение принять просто.  
Он сделал все как нужно, не оставил за собой никаких хвостов, и если его поездка закончиться здесь, то это не доставит некому особых неудобств. Зачем ему опять возвращаться домой и терять столько времени. Это просто поразительно, что раньше его не посещала такая мысль. Но потом он вспоминает свою практически бессознательную поездку по городу, и постепенно мрачное понимание приходит к нему: он думал об этом раньше, просто необходимо было какое-то время, чтобы осознать.  
Эдуардо не прыгает, а просто падает вниз.  
Вода под мостом Голден Гейт смертельно холодная. 


	2. Падение

Каждое собрание акционеров вызывает у Марка желание начать есть стекло или засунуть в ухо карандаш. Короче говоря, сделать _что угодно_ , лишь бы Крис отпустил его домой. И в этот раз глава его пиар компании следит за тем, чтобы Марк не облажался. Он уже конфисковал его лэптоп и дал строгое распоряжение не очень часто проверять телефон. Крис знает, что телефон забирать нельзя. Марк превратит встречу в _кошмар_ , если решит, что все должны разделить его скуку и тоску. Поэтому телефон стал своеобразным компромиссом, но Крис все равно наблюдает за ним как хищник.

Встреча длится уже более двух часов, и Марк знает, что скоро будет перерыв, но одна мысль об этом делает его более дерганным, чем обычно. Он уже опустился до того, что бы играть в Extreme Hangman с Дастином, который радостно расположился за его столом и совсем не против помочь Марку коротать время.

Кто-то из бухгалтерии рассказывает что-то, что Марк вполне мог бы понять, если бы не его упрямое решение воспринимать все, что ему говорят как бла-бла-бла. Он всегда говорит Крису, что нет никакого толка в его присутствии на таких встречах, потому что он не понимает ничего из этой финансовой ерунды, но они оба знают, что это неправда, а Марк никогда не умел убедительно врать.

Неожиданно приходит сообщение от Криса. Уведомление появляется в уголке игры, как раз в тот момент, когда Дастин отрывает голову повешенному Марка. Марк открывает сообщение, потому что оно пришло в такой удобный момент игры, и потому что это скорее всего выговор за то, что Марк обращает недостаточно внимания на происходящее вокруг. Вообще-то Марк может повторить все, что было сказано в течении последних 10 минут, потому что его жуткий мозг способен на это, да, но Крис просто скрестит руки на груди и вскинет бровь, и Марк поймет, что они знают друг друга слишком долго. 

Сообщение совсем никак не похоже на выговор.

_От: Крис  
Кому: Марк; Дастин_

_Проверьте CNN._

Ниже, ссылка на ленту новостей.

Крис, это человек, который всегда читает новости и присылает Марку и Дастину ссылки, которые им не интересны. Дастин всегда делает вид, будто новость _невероятно скандальная_ или _такая милая, бро_ или реагирует так, как ожидает от него Крис. Марк даже не утруждает себя хоть как-то реагировать. 

_Кому: Очаровашка; Маааарк  
От: Д-чувак_

_О БОЖЕ МОЙ._

И когда десять секунд спустя, Марк получает реакцию Дастина, он не слишком обеспокоен. Дастин всегда мгновенно отвечает на письма, и он всегда реагирует на статьи новостей от Криса, как будто они имеют какое-то значение, так что комментарий не поражает Марка больше обычного. 

Но в этот раз ему скучно, он нажимает на ссылку, предполагая, что статья будет о таянии айсбергов или насилии в Сирии. 

Весь маленький экран занимает надпись: **“Соучредитель Фэйсбук прыгает с моста Голден Гейт”.**

Один короткий момент заголовок не имеет никакого смысла, потому что Крис сидит за столом, Дастин играет в Extreme Hangman и Эдуардо - _Эдуардо_.

Кристально чисто, Марку вспоминается вечеринка по поводу 1 миллиона пользователей, хотя в голове засели слова, а не изображение: _“И наверняка тебя просто бесило, что меня тоже считают основателем Фэйсбука, а ведь это так”._

Почувствовав резкий укол где-то в районе грудной клетки, Марк на секунду теряет способность сделать вдох. Он продолжает читать.

_Соучредитель Фэйсбук, Эдуардо Саверин, 23 лет, предпринял попытку самоубийства ранее этим утром, прыгнув с моста Голден Гейт в Сан-Франциско, штат Калифорния. Предполагается, что Саверин был в городе, по причине собрания акционеров Фэйсбук._

Марк перестает читать после слов _'попытка самоубийства'_. Значит, у Эдуардо ничего не получилось. Он ищет мост Голден Гейт в Википедии ну, потому что он Марк.

Вероятность смерти после падения 98%.

Марк поднимает голову и ищет взглядом Криса, но потом осознает, что Крис находиться прямо за ним, извиняется за то, что они так неожиданно покидают встречу, и вытягивает Марка с кресла.

Марк не сопротивляется, выходит с ним в холл. С другого конца коридора к ним подбегает Дастин, бледный как призрак. 

"Он в медицинском центре, они отвезли его в медицинский центр Сан-Франциско..."

Крис кивает, и это почему-то успокаивает Дастина. Они поворачиваются к Марку. Он смотрит на них, и у него возникает чувство, что его загнали в угол.

"Что?”,- спрашивает он.

"Это _Вардо_ ," как будто его слова означают что-то большее, чем уже случилось.

Марк пожимает плечами: "Я знаю. Так мы едем в больницу или нет?"

Крис и Дастин обмениваются взглядами, но не пророняют ни слова по пути в вестибюль. Крис оставляет инструкции своей команде - в любом случае будет звонить пресса и просить прокомментировать случившееся - и заверяет их, что он не далее чем на расстоянии телефонного звонка или e-mail.

Дастин ловит такси. Дорога до больницы кажется удушающей. Марк зажат между Крисом и Дастином, и ему не нравиться, как они продолжают на него смотреть, будто ожидая от него реакции, которой у него нет.

Просто чтобы избежать _зрительного контакта_ , Марк снова вынимает телефон. В поиске он набирает _'падение с высоты'_ и _'возможные повреждения после падения'_. Он хочет знать последствия таких повреждений.

Какие будут последствия для _Эдуардо_. Сейчас Марк не берется строить никаких предположений.

"Самыми распространенными повреждениями являются переломы торакального и поясничного отделов позвоночника - 83% случаев - чаще всего, грудопоясничного перехода", Марк читает вслух.

"Марк, убери это", говорит Крис, заставляя себя говорить сдержанно. Марк раздраженно поднимает голову и видит лицо Дастина, белое как простыня, который смотрит на него огромными глазами, полными паники. 

Иногда Марк забывает, что Крис и Дастин тоже были друзьями Эдуардо. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как они вчетвером находились в одной комнате, делая домашнее задание, соревнуясь в видеоигры или говоря о Фэйсбуке. 

"Ну, он не умер, значит он уже часть 2% выживающих," говорит Марк. "Возможно, ему опять повезет."

Ни у Криса, ни у Дастина не находится слов, что на это ответить, поэтому остаток пути они проводят в тишине, даже Марк соглашается с тем, что пара его последних замечаний были, по меньшей мере _равнодушными_ , но он не замечает за Крисом и Дастином желания устроить ему за это его персональный ад.

Позже, намного позже , Крис скажет Марку, что он видел, в каком ужасе он пребывал во время этой поездки в такси. Естественно, Марк с ним не согласится, но Крис просто взглянет на него понимающе и вернется к работе.

Когда они добираются до больницы, то замечают небольшую свору журналистов снаружи. Крис бормочет _"вот дерьмо"_ и просит таксиста объехать с другой стороны здания. 

Тот факт, что они не подъехали к центральному входу с фанфарами и охраной означает, что Крис хотел скрыть их личности, в основном он переживает из-за Марка; его с Дастином люди обычно не узнают, если только это не деловые встречи. Крис платит водителю и Дастин, как всегда, оставляет чаевые, и они заходят в больницу.

"Думаешь, это плохо, если пресса засечет наш визит к нему?", спрашивает Марк, когда они с помощью указателей добираются до справочного отделения. 

"Я думаю, будет плохо, если это будет выглядеть, как будто мы делаем это для пиара", предполагает Крис.

"И ты даже не знаешь, увидит ли он меня," говорит Марк решительно.

"Ну," Крис бросает взгляд на указатель на стене и, с несвойственной ему уклончивостью, говорит :"Если бы это выглядело как будто мы в спешке сюда приехали, и Эдуардо не захотел нас видеть, тогда это был бы не удачный заголовок в газете."

И потом Марк понимает, что Крис уклоняется от ответа, чтобы пощадить его _чувства_. И это уже слишком. "Что ты думаешь, я собираюсь сделать, если он не захочет меня видеть?", спрашивает Марк. "Я взрослый человек, Крис. Я не собираюсь устраивать сцену".

"Я знаю", говорит Крис со странным выражением в глазах. Он смотрит на Марка странно, с какой-то жалостью. Марк не понимает.

"Не говори ему ничего ужасного", неожиданно произносит Дастин. Настолько неожиданно, что Марк и Крис удивленно на него смотрят. Дастин спешит объясниться. "Он сейчас - я хочу сказать, если он пытался прыгнуть с моста, значит у него сейчас не лучший период в жизни".

Марк осознает, что это полностью его вина, то, как парни его видят. Но все равно возмущение и недоумение берет верх. "Что вы думаете, я собираюсь сказать?"

"Просто, попытайся забыть, что последний раз ты его видел за столом переговоров", тихо предлагает Крис. "Не поднимай эту тему. Ни сейчас и не здесь".

Марк пожимает плечами - _ладно_? - потому что не могут же они всерьез ожидать, что он начнет орать на Эдуардо в _больнице_ , это смешно.

И все же, как только Крис находит справочную, и там ему говорят, что Эдуардо в хирургии скорой помощи , и им придется подождать, Марк понимает, что возможно он злится. Но это не из-за иска в суд и всего, что этому передовало, замораживание счета и _живо лети обратно в Сан-Франциско_.

Он злиться, потому что они здесь, навещают Эдуардо, в слишком чистом медицинском учреждении; что впервые они заговорят друг с другом спустя так много, много времени в отдельной больничной палате с односпальной кроватью, потому что Эдуардо _бросился с моста_. 

Марк понимает, какого это быть расстроенным и сбитым с толку, но он никогда не доводил себе до точки, когда депрессия заставляет тебя причинить себе вред. Он не может поверить, что это случилось с Эдуардо. Он знает, что из них двоих именно Эдуардо был эмоциональным, в свое же благо слишком доверял своим чувствам, но то, что это дошло до _попытки суицида_ было непостижимо для Марка . Гнев переполняет его при мысли, что Эдуардо может быть настолько _эгоистичен_ , настолько _труслив_. Он хочет наорать на Эдуардо, за то, что он заставляет их переживать и бояться, за то, что у Дастина такое выражение лица, за то, что он приехал в Сан-Франциско и находится так близко, что у Марка нет оправдания, чтобы никак _не_ отреагировать. За то, что Марку _приходится_ это признать и встретится с ним. 

_Есть менее фатальные способы привлечь мое внимание_ , он думает, слегка скривив губы в горькой усмешке. Но потом маленькая часть его мозга добавляет, _если в этом все дело_.

Он почти надеется, что именно в этом.

Не потому, что у Марка есть какое-то нездравое, эгоцентрическое желание быть причиной того, что кто-то хочет умереть; просто есть в нем это давно забытое и наполовину похороненное чувство, которое повергает его в _ужас_ : Эдуардо уже нельзя помочь. Или причину его саморазрушения Марку не исправить.

Он пытается об этом не думать.

Время тянется невероятно долго. Дастин, весь на нервах, уходит за сэндвичами. Крис постоянно говорит со своей командой, которая в офисе Фэйсбука, и Марк предполагает, что Крис разрешил им звонить Марку, _только_ если это вопрос жизни или смерти, потому что его телефон молчит. Когда Дастин возвращается с сэндвичами, Марк медленно рвет свой на мелкие кусочки, к которым после не притрагивается. Крис бросает насмешливый взгляд в его сторону, но продолжает молчать.

Только вечером к ним подходит медсестра.

"Вы к мистеру Саверину?"

Крис немедленно вскакивает. "Да. Мы его - "

"Сводные братья," вмешивается Марк, тоже поднимаясь. "Все трое."

Крис понимает, что не должен выражать удивление, иначе он выдаст ложь Марка. Дастин ведет себя менее осторожно, но медсестра, окинув их настороженным взглядом, решает спустить им это с рук.

"Ну, хорошо, что вы приехали. Медицинские записи Эдуардо свидетельствуют, что его семья находится в Маями, так что вы должно быть сели на самолет как только услышали новости."

Дастин издает звук, стоя позади Криса и Марка, очевидную реакцию на тот факт, что медсестра знает, насколько они заврались, но спускает им это с рук. 

Медсестра удивленно взглянула на Дастина, но все что она сказала "Идемте со мной".

Весь путь до и по отделению интенсивной терапии, по мнению Марка, невозможно запомнить. Все коридоры с не совсем белыми потолками, везде одинаковое оборудование, незапоминающиеся произведения искусства на стенах. Медсестра ведет их через отделение, где пациенты интенсивной терапии лежат длинным рядом, разделены между собой зелеными занавесками. Медсестра объяснила, что у Эдуардо отдельная палата; его страховка это покрывает; он находится под специальным суточным наблюдением для суицидальных пациентов.

Марк отвлеченно размышляет, как много пациентов-жертв Голден Гейт принимает больница каждый год. Наверное, не слишком много. И все-таки Эдуардо у них такой не первый, в этом городе, где люди постоянно покупают себе билет в один конец. Да еще и делают это так театрально и драматично. Возможно, для медперсонала его лицо не отличается от сотен лиц других пациентов, а возможно они знают его, узнают, как и сотни других людей до него, с теми самыми травмами и тем самым эмоциональным состоянием, из-за которого они попадают сюда. 

 

Почему то это заставляет Марка содрогнуться.

Медсестра останавливает их возле палаты Эдуардо. Предупреждающим тоном она информирует их, что Эдуардо через многое прошел, что ему нужен отдых, и они не должны его расстраивать. Крис кивает с серьезным выражением лица, поэтому в основном она обращается к нему. Также она предупреждает их, что Эдуардо немного неадекватный. Все из-за лекарств, которые ему дали во время операции, и, скорее всего, он спит.

Марк не удивлен. Эдуардо срывается с катушек даже от обычного Тайленола. 

Такие мысли постоянно проносятся у Марка в голове. Как будто он до сих пор _знает_ Эдуардо, после всего этого времени. Но это не правда, и он осознает это, когда позволяет себе задуматься. Он знает, каким _был_ Эдуардо, Эдуардо, который существовал до Фэйсбука и на протяжении судебного разбирательства. Этот Эдуардо, теперешний Эдуардо, как будто незнакомец, о котором Марк много читал. Он знает _о_ нем, но не знает его, теперь уже нет.

Медсестра разрешает им заходить только по очереди, но Дастин пристал к Крису, не то, что он за него держится, скорее просто прилип к нему сбоку, и Марк не собирается оставаться здесь, поэтому Крис отводит медсестру в сторону, говоря ей что-то тихонько. В конце концов, она позволяет им зайти вместе, но лишь при условии, что они не будут сильно шуметь и _дадут Эдуардо отдохнуть_.

Марк постоянно несдержанно машет головой, и наконец-то им разрешают войти в палату. Все так, как Марк и ожидал, размер, форма и цвет комнат везде одинаковые. Окна выходят на темный внутренний двор, который, наверное, наполнен солнечным светом днем и кажется здесь совсем неуместным. На стене икона со смотрящим вверх Иисусом со сложенными руками и Марк думает, отвлеченно, _я не знаю, сколько добра она принесет еврею-агностику_. 

Взгляд Марка падает на армию оборудования, выстроенную вокруг кровати.

И он видит Эдуардо.

Не то чтобы его не узнать из-за каких-то повреждений на лице. На самом деле, кроме небольшого отека и почти жуткой бледности, Эдуардо похож на самого себя. Но есть в нем что-то, чего _не_ было в Эдуардо, которого помнит Марк. На мгновение, ему кажется, что он смотрит на незнакомца, пока взгляд темных глаз Эдуардо не сфокусировался - это занимает какое-то время; Марк помнит _обычный Тайленол_ \- и наконец, он его узнает.

Лицо оказывается единственной нетронутой частью тела Эдуардо. Дорожка ярких синяков начинается на его шеи и прячется под больничной одеждой. Одна рука в гипсе, и странные формы под больничным одеялом рассказывают историю, о том, что возможно Эдуардо не сможет ходить, ни в ближайшем будущем. Возможно никогда. Оборудование в палате ведет за ним наблюдение, периодически тихонько пикая. Марк чувствует поразительное облегчение, когда понимает, что Эдуардо не нуждается в аппарате, помогающем ему дышать. Он может делать это самостоятельно. 

А потом как будто небо раскрылось перед ним, Марк не знает, что делать.

"Марк".

Это первое, что произносит Эдуардо, только это, один надтреснутый слог опустошенным голосом: “ _Марк_ ”. Кажется, что ему трудно выдавить слова из себя, что не удивляет Марка с медицинской точки зрения, так как его ключевые позвонки пошли на невероятные жертвы только ради того, чтоб вернуться в прежнее положение, при помощи команды медиков.

С личной точки зрения, это очень, очень тяжело слышать. Марк помнит что-то вроде _Присвой каждой базовый рейтинг 400 очков_ и _Но мы все знаем что марлина весом в тонну не бывает_. Тот Эдуардо звучал совсем не как этот Эдуардо, эта его разбитая версия, которая была удачно восстановлена группой людей. И у Марка в голове засела эта упрямая мысль, хотя в ней нет никакого смысла, что у докторов не было примера с чего восстанавливать; они не знали Эдуардо в его идеально подогнанных костюмах, с его аккуратно причесанными волосами, с тем как он смотрел на своих лучших друзей. С _доверием_. Они восстанавливали здание без чертежа, и Марк не доверяет работе, которую они совершили, ни на йоту.

Вся загвоздка в том, что Эдуаро не просто выглядит как незнакомец, его голос тоже не узнать. Поэтому когда Марк подходит к кровати, почти осторожно, он не думает об адвокатах, о бумажной волоките и о 0,03%. Ему интересно, что именно сломано и как долго оно будет заживать, и станет ли Эдуардо опять человеком, который стоит в комнате напротив Марка, разделяя их взаимную вражду, когда они посещают одно и то же мероприятие, когда они чувствуют, как один старательно пытается _не_ смотреть на другого - или он изменился навсегда. Марк точно не хочет чтобы это был Эдуардо, который ненавидит его, беспрекословно, за тысячи миль от него, но он уверен, что ему не нравится эта новая версия Эдуардо, которая, возможно, устала все это делать ( хотя Марк не думает, что у них есть большой выбор).

Марк неуклюже останавливается за 2 - 3 шага от кровати. Туманным пронзительным взглядом Эдуардо смотрит на приближающегося Марка целую секунду. Кажется, он смотрит на яркий свет, который больно бьет в глаза и он отводит их, чтоб _не_ повредить сетчатку, переводя взгляд на Дастина и Криса. 

Марк чувствует себя словно в ловушке прожекторов полиции, которые резко погасли. Он не знает, куда себя деть, когда Дастин проходит мимо него, а Крис подходит с другой стороны кровати. Он решает раствориться в стене, просто смотреть, потому что Эдуардо похоже не знает, что делать с его присутствием здесь, и Марк думает, что, возможно, в этот раз нужно дать ему время.

"Привет, Эдуардо", Крису никогда особо не нравилось называть его _Вардо_. Марк не уверен, почему так, но иногда у него возникало такое чувство, что Крис считает что _Вардо_ \- это только для Марка. Как будто Крис ходит вокруг газона Марка, на котором стоит знак “ _НЕ СТУПАТЬ НА ТРАВУ_ ”, который Марк никогда не ставил. Марк думает, что это просто смешно, Дастин ведь тоже называет его _Вардо_ , и, во всяком случае, для Марка было очевидно, что это единственный способ сократить невероятно длинное _Эдуардо_ , пока он не услышал, как сестра называет его _Эдди_.

Но это было так давно, и сейчас Марк здесь, слушает, как Крис говорит что-то Эдуардо, как будто он какая-то хрупкая вещь, которая может разбиться в любой момент; как будто он уже не разбит. Крис спрашивает Эдуардо, как он себя чувствует, есть ли что-нибудь, что они могут для него сделать. Эдуардо что-то отвечает, Марк не особо слушает его, зная, что все ответы пустые. Он почему-то в этом уверен. Эдуардо не подпускает никого из них близко уже на протяжении нескольких лет, хотя Марк знает, что они с Дастином иногда обмениваются и-мэйлами, и что Эдуардо встречался с Крисом за ланчем прошлым мартом, когда они оба были в Нью-Йорке.

И потом Крис говорит, "Эдуардо, ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь мне позвонить, да?"

И Марк, ну его первая мысль - _мы не должны его расстраивать, и, наверное, вспоминать его попытку суицида все-таки не самая лучшая идея_ , и его следующая мысль, что _думать о таком это работа Криса, что со мной не так_.

Выражение лица Эдуардо медленно изменяется, это все из-за медикаментов, но в конечном счете он выглядит настороженным. "Позвонить тебе?"

"Да. Если тебе что-нибудь нужно, или ты просто хочешь поговорить. Я на расстоянии телефонного звонка. Дастин тоже".

Дастин кивает, и они оба смотрят на него с разным уровнем тревоги и заботы. Он тикающая часовая бомба; они работают над его механизмом.

"Ну, это очень мило, я..." Эдуардо опускает голову, что-то в одеяле привлекло его внимание, и он упорно рассматривает ткань. "Я не думал.." он не останавливает свой взгляд на Марке, который настороженно стоит в углу, но ему и не нужно. Все знают, что он имеет ввиду. _Я не думал, что мы до сих пор остались друзьями на самом деле_. Крис и Дастин проявили лояльность, и они оба выбрали Фэйсбук, выбрали Марка.

"Хорошо", медленно и терпеливо произносит Крис. "Мне жаль, что все так получилось, Эдуардо. Мне действительно жаль. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты меня послушал и это действительно важно. Даже если по какой-то причине ты думаешь, что я больше никогда не захочу тебя видеть - даже если, в будущем, кто-то из нас совершит что-то ужасное, и второй захочет забить его до смерти - ты можешь позвонить мне, если тебе понадобится друг. Если ты думаешь, о том, чтобы сделать что-то подобное, я прилечу к тебе, где бы ты ни был, и мы решим это. Это обещание. Понял?"

"Я тоже", немного хрипло говорит Дастин, он не так многословен, но не менее искренен. Марк понимает, что они действительно заботятся об Эдуардо; не поверхностно, а настолько, что Марк с оттенком вины задумывается, как они справились с переговорами и всем остальным. 

По какой-то причине - и пока он знает Эдуардо, все равно есть некоторые вещи, которые Марк не способен понять - после слов Криса глаза Эдуардо наполняются слезами. Без сомнения с одной стороны это из-за препаратов, но Марк не уверен, что Эдуардо бы не расплакался из-за этого и в простых условиях. Эдуардо плачет в конце _Бунтовщика без Причины_ и он даже не может полностью посмотреть _Зеленую Милю_.

"Это не, я не хотел.." Эдуардо крепко сжимает не забинтованной рукой одеяло, он выглядит устало, озадаченно и виновато в одно и то же время. Дастин выглядит так, будто собирается броситься вперед и задушить Эдуардо в объятьях, но он не уверен как сделать это, не причинив ему боль, так как он весь в синяках, хрупкий и потрескавшийся, как старая китайская посуда.

"Все в порядке", говорит Крис, и у него всегда это получается; поэтому в офисе Фэйсбука его всегда называют эмпатом. Он тянется к здоровому запястью Эдуардо и легко, обнадеживающе сжимает. "Эдуардо, ты ничего не обязан нам сегодня объяснять".

Эдуардо неотрывно смотрит вниз на одеяло, слезы застыли в его глазах. "Это не было попытка суицида. Я не думал об этом так, я не хотел, чтобы это выглядело _так_."

Все остальные молчат. Действительно, им нечего сказать в ответ; это полное отрицание абсолютной правды. Как будто кто-то стоит перед океаном и отрицает существование воды. Как это могло _не_ быть попыткой суицида? Никто не падает с моста случайно, Марк абсолютно в этом уверен. Эдуардо не нагнулся, чтобы на что-то посмотреть и потерял равновесие. Если бы это было возможно, идиоты падали бы с Голден Гейт каждые десять секунд. 

"Все в порядке", опять произносит мягко Крис. "Мы не осуждает тебя. Мы не злимся".

"Говори за себя". Это впервые Марк произнес что-то с тех пор как зашел в комнату, поэтому все на него оглянулись. Он смотрит только на Эдуардо. "Ты даже не подумал. И теперь лжешь об этом".

Что-то меняется в лице Эдуардо, и Марк может сказать, что оно медленно принимает знакомое выражение. Это хорошо; они знают, как ненавидеть друг друга. "Конечно, я думал, Марк. Я _никогда_ не перестаю думать, только так можно прийти к такому решению ".

"Так это _была_ попытка суицида", говорит Марк решительно.

" _Нет_ ". Незабинтованая рука Эдуардо сильно сжимает одеяло в кулаке. "Я просто - это был плохой день - плохая неделя- Боже, да и _год_ был не самым лучшим и я чувствовал себя - безрассудно. Знаете, я просто хотел _сделать_ что-нибудь. Много времени прошло с тех пор как я хотел что-то сделать".

Эдуардо знает, что ему не удастся это нормально объяснить. Они никогда не поймут. Даже Крис и Дастин, с их переживающими, внимательными взглядами, не уловят ту симфонию звуков, которые объединились и заставили Эдуардо шагнуть за край. Если этот край вообще есть, потому что все вокруг кажется таким бесконечно бессмысленным.

И Эдуардо точно уверен, что он, на самом деле, не лжет. Не было того мгновения, когда бы он планировал прыгнуть, или когда он пришел к выводу что это, То ,Что Должно Быть Сделано. Он провел последние несколько недель, не вылезая с постели; он не может поверить, что был этот момент безумного просветления, когда он решил, что это хорошая идея, принять самое значительное из всех решений. 

И все же, события, передовавшие падению, как в тумане. Конечно, Эдуардо не в чем не может быть уверен. Возможно, он подумал, ясно как Божий день, _Вот оно. Я собираюсь прыгнуть_. Но почему то он так не думает. В чем он уверен до мозга костей - _Он не хочет умирать_. Ему просто нужно _выбраться_ из этого всего.

Но _без_ летального исхода.

"Ну, что-то ты сделал", говорит Марк, крепко сжав руки в кулаках. "Молодец".

Эдуардо закрывает глаза. Он вынужден, потому что выражение лица Марк изнуряет его. Марк может спорить об этом целый день. Эдуард просто хочет забыться. "Я не хочу ссориться с тобой по этому поводу".

"Значит не нужно было этого делать", огрызается Марк.

Эдуардо не открывает глаза, даже чтобы посмотреть на Марка, даже при том, что Марк говорит это тем же тоном, что и _“Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что финансовый директор компании совершил неудачную сделку со своей собственной компанией_ ”. "Я не спорю."

"Нет ничего такого, что стало бы причиной прыжка с моста. Это _Голден Гейт_ , это практически клише. Ты выиграл суд, тебе не о чем беспокоится "-

"Мой папа умер".

Марк замолкает в ту же секунду, потому что ему нужно переварить то, как Крис и Дастин смотрят на него. Будто он перевернул гнездо шершней. 

"Твой папа умер", мгновение спустя эхом отзывается Марк. "Когда?"

Дастин издает какой-то неверящий, душащий стон, как будто Марк должен _твою мать заткнуться прямо сейчас_ , но Эдуардо лишь неуверенно качает головой, как будто болезненный звук режет ему слух. "Почти две недели назад. Но это не - Я имею ввиду, я не хотел швырять так это тебе в лицо, мне жаль. Просто это было - Я имею ввиду, я думаю об этом."

Марк удивлен, что он ничего об этом не знает. Он хочет кого-то обвинить, но это не то чтобы он когда-либо (или что у него было на это легальное право) поручал своим работникам следить за событиями в жизни Эдуардо. Иногда Марк проверяет его почту, в основном с каким-то злорадством ( _получи, Эдуардо, я могу читать твои и-мэйлы, если я захочу_ ). Но это происходит не часто. Он сбит с толку в этот раз. Отец Эдуардо умер совсем недавно, значит, он мог получить эту информацию только от него. Интересно, хотя с другой стороны тревожно, это в первый раз Марк услышал, чтобы Эдуардо называл его “ _папа_ ”, обычно это более холодное “ _мой отец_ ”.

 

"Мне действительно очень жаль, Вардо," тихонько произносит Дастин, и Крис поддерживающее кивает, хотя его взгляд полностью прикован к Марку и он надел это выражение _Ради всего святого, Марк, пожалуйста_.

Но оказывается, что ему не нужно за это переживать, потому что Эдуардо который, закрывал глаза,чтобы блокировать Марка, теперь закрыл глаза,чтобы заснуть. И заснул. Марк помнит, как Эдуардо засыпал в колледже, растянувшись на его кровати, щекой прислонившись к страницам своей книге по экономике. Это случалось чаще чем было удобно Марку, но его раздражало не присутствие Эдуардо, а то, что он прекрасно знал, почему Эдурадо учился до тех пор, пока не впадал в кому.

Марк знал, что он никогда не смог бы так быстро поменять мнение об _отце_ Эдуардо.

Теперь Эдуардо спит намного крепче, чем когда он спал в Гарварде, и они могут уйти, Дастин и Крис перешептываются. Выходя из больницы, Марк в основном молчит, и какой-то заблудившийся фотограф успевает сфотографировать его хмурое выражение лица.

Той ночью, это Марк, а не Эдуардо, кому снится падение.


	3. Влияние

Марк просыпается со слабостью во всем теле. Он плохо спал, но все же, большая часть его лучшей работы была выполнена при определенном уровне недосыпа, так что он не переживает, что это как-то повлияет на продуктивность деятельности. Когда он проверяет телефон, то видит один пропущенный от Дастина и сообщение:

_Кому: Очаровашка; Маааарк  
От: Д-мэн_

_Нуно купить что-то вардо! Когда я болею меня радуют печеньки. Пжалуста совет!_

Марк качает головой. Дастин программист, учившийся в Гарварде с IQ на уровне гениальности, а печатает сообщения на уровне детского садика.

 

_Кому: Д-мэн  
От: Марк_

_Читать твои сообщения - это пытка для глаз._

Он отправляется на работу, не желая признавать, что Дастин прав, потому что он не хочет сосредотачиваться на Эдуардо сейчас. 

Периферийные биты и кусочки его сознания уделяют этому достаточно времени, и Марку нужно сфокусироваться на чем-то другом, потому что –

Нужно и все.

Ему нужно работать.

Его раздражает тот факт, что Эдуардо крадет часть его внимания. Интеллектуально он осознает, что Эдуардо не делал этого с определенной целью свести его с ума, но его злопамятная сторона раздражена поступком Эдуардо и хочет позвонить ему, украсть часть внимания Марка.

Конечно, он этого не делает, это было бы просто смешно. Эдуардо не нужно знать, что Марка это зацепило. 

Марк пробыл в офисе только 20 минут – Криса и Дастина еще нет, и здесь только один или два сонных интерна, которые бесцельно бродят, потому что у них сложилось явно ошибочное мнение, что это поможет получить им дополнительные очки, хотя Марку плевать и он даже их не замечает– когда его телефон зазвонил. Обычно на звонки отвечает его ассистентка, но ее рабочий день начинается через полчаса, и большинству людей недоступно звонить прямиком в офис Марка, поэтому он думает, что это что-то важное и утруждается взять трубку.

Голос на другом конце линии незнаком. Это женщина, у которой четко слышен легкий акцент, и за секунду до того, как она представляется Марку приходит на ум, кто бы это мог быть.

«Я говорю с Марком Цукербергом? Это Наталия Саверин.»

«Да.» Марк не уверен, соглашается ли он с тем, что он Марк Цукерберг или подтверждает, что она действительно Наталия Саверин – должно быть это так, иначе кто еще может звучать немного по-бразильски и достаточно задобрить Эдуардо, чтобы получит номер телефона его личного офиса.

«Это сестра Эдуардо,» ни к чему заявляет она, и Марк кивает, несмотря на то, что она не может увидеть этот жест. Она принимает его молчание, как приглашение продолжат свою речь.  
«Я звоню, чтобы дать тебе знать, что медсестра рассказала мне о вашей маленькой _хитрости_ ,и больше тебе _не_ разрешено с ним видится."  
Ну, чего бы ни ожидал Марк, так точно не этого. На самом деле, он не удивлен, так как со звонков и мейлов Эдуардо Марк успел заметить, что Наталия не самая большая его поклонница, и вряд ли ее отношение изменилось после ситуации-с-размытием-доли. Но все же он признает, что удивлен тем фактом, что, скорее всего Наталия пробыла у Эдуардо полчаса (он смотрит на часы; время посещений в больнице только началось) и уже успела поссориться с ним по поводу того, что Марк заходил на огонек.

Или она разговаривала с медсестрой, и он не знает почему, но тот факт, что Эдуардо его не сдал, заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше.

«Это не была _хитрость_. Я не Джеймс Бонд,» отвечает Марк с идеальной долью сарказма, над которым он работает годами. «Я просто знал, что они нас не впустят, только если мы не семья. А мы ей не являемся."  
Марк практически может _слышать,_ как мрачнеет ее лицо.  
Эдуардо редко злился, только если его доводили до предела, Наталия же была менее сдержанной. Но она пробуждает у Марка частицу страха, в отличии от ее брата. Она беспощадна, и она преуспела Эдуардо в том, чтобы не позволять людям, которых она любит, манипулировать ею.

Марк никогда в этом не признается, но именно она была причиной того, что во время судебного разбирательства он нанял охрану.

"Ты не семья." выплевывает она. "Я его семья. Моя мама его семья. А ты просто мудак, который разрушил его жизнь, так что лучше тебе _держаться подальше_."

 

"Мне жаль, что я столкнул его с моста; мы оба были в Сан-Франциско и я подумал, что было бы забавно проверить умеет ли он плавать," огрызается Марк, потому что это был камень в его огород, в ее тоне четко слышен упрек в том, что это его вина. Даже если Эдуардо расстроен из-за него, это не делает Марка _виноватым_ в том, что он так реагирует.

"Да, сиди в своем дворце и бросай язвительные комментарии, это чрезвычайно зрелое поведение," огрызается Наталия в ответ, и Марк думает, _вот так бы я ссорился и с Эдуардо, если бы он не заботился о том, чтобы не ранить людей, если бы его легче было загнать в угол_.

"Оказывается, он _умеет_ плавать, но он не так хорош в падениях с большой высоты," отвечает едко Марк и он знает, что это ужасно, но Наталия заставляет его хотеть начать крушить вещи, а обычно Марк до такого не доходит. Он плох в гневе; быть холодным и язвительным вот его специальность.

"Тебе здесь не рады», информирует его Наталия. "И я надеюсь, для твоего же блага, ты не подойдешь к этой больнице ни на шаг, иначе я заставлю тебя об этом пожалеть". Ее голос становиться ниже; и тут Марк осознает, что сжимает телефон до боли в костяшках пальцев, и он немного ослабевает хватку. "Я не могу остановить брата отвечать на твои телефонные звонки и жалкие и-мэйлы, когда он выпишется из больницы», отчеканила она, "но на данный момент вся его техника в моих руках, и я привратник этого гребанного замка. Ты меня понял? Так что даже не пытайся".

"Не все, что случилось с Фэйсбуком, связано _с_ Эдуардо - " начинает Марк, раздраженно, зная, что он объясняет это не тому Саверину, но она резко его останавливает.

"О, _пожалуйста_."

И потом он слышит только резкий звук и гудок.

Марк сидит в своем офисном кресле и смотрит на телефон, как будто у того резко появилась способность его ранить. Марк не знает, что именно хочет от Эдуардо, и он точно не думает о том чтобы посещать его в больнице постоянно, но он планировал посетить Эдуардо в скором времени, это уж точно. В какой-то степени Марк опять впустил Эдуардо в свою жизнь, или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось, и он не хочет опять все испортить: нужно восстановить переломанные кости и свести счеты с его прежним лучшим другом, или кто там они с Эдуардо друг для друга сейчас.

 _И извинится_ Крис и, наверное, Дастин добавили бы в список вещей, которые Марк и Эдуардо оставили неразрешенными, но Марк не может сейчас ничего обещать.

И вообще, он ведь сказал Эдуардо, что бы тот приехал в Калифорнию.

Мгновение спустя Марк решает, что не навещать Эдуардо не вариант. И вообще Наталия не нравиться ему на столько, что он готов делать это ей назло, тем более теперь, чтобы попасть внутрь, нужно предварительно все спланировать, так как она, скорее всего, заставила весь персонал и всех соседей наблюдать за ним. 

Если бы это касалось кого-то другого, то он бы явно преувеличивал. Но Марк знает Наталию. Они никогда не встречались лицом-к-лицу, но она как будто смотрит на Эдуардо через кривое зеркало, и если Марк может задуматься о каких-либо ее мотивах, то в первую очередь, это желание защитить своего брата. Она всегда была такой; Марк помнит, что когда они с Эдуардо только познакомились, и он взломал его и-меэил только по 2 простым причинам: а) тогда ему нравилось доказывать, что он _может_ это сделать; б) он должен был знать о друзьях больше, чем они знали о нем. Это казалось необходимой предосторожностью. Все и-мэйлы Эдуардо от его сестры - и их было много, по 2-3 за день - были переполнены _миллионами поцелуйчиков_ и _люблю тебя, младший братец_ , и она всегда уговаривала его больше есть, спать, обращать меньше внимания на их отца, не подвергать себя _опасности_ , не доверять так просто людям.

Конечно, она писала письма на португальском языке, с поверхностным использованием псевдо-англицизмов. Марк покорно забрасывал все в переводчик (с его собственными улучшениями, в Интернете все отстойные). Его тогда поражало, насколько Эдуардо сближается с людьми. Сестры Марка совсем не такие как Наталия в их желании убедится, что никто не использует Марка, но в отличии от Марка, Эдуардо искренне наслаждается этой заботой. Он ответил на все и каждый и-мэил, и если Наталья первой не начинала разговор, то это делал Эдуардо.

Марк не до конца осознает это, но он понимает, что на каком-то уровне, они с Наталией были на одной стороне (хотя он ей никогда особо не нравился), а теперь нет (с ее точки зрения). Она всегда отображает ту часть Эдуардо, которая не доверяет Марку, и скорее всего не сможет доверять, не беспрекословно, не как раньше, даже если Марк снизойдет до, ни больше, ни меньше, того, чтобы 'загладить свою вину'.

Марк думает, что возможно это не так уж и плохо. Эдуардо всегда был слишком доверчив. Если он хочет впредь избегать боли, ему нужно завязывать с этой тенденцией, хотя бы до тех пор, пока он не найдет кого-то, кому можно доверять и кто после не использует это все против него.

Марк даже не мечтает стать этим человеком. Это занимает какое-то время, накопить чье-то доверие, когда ты только с кем-то познакомился, а уничтожить все можно за считанные секунды. Теперь, когда у Эдуардо есть пример того, что случается, если он доверяет Марку, ну...он просто дурак, если не выучит этот урок, думает Марк. А Эдуардо никогда не был глупцом. Наивный, да; эмоциональный, определенно; но не глупый.

Через несколько лет после того времени, когда они с Эдуардо были близки Марк понял, что он уважает его намного больше, чем раньше. Возможно, в Гарварде он просто не обращал внимания. Скорее всего, ему всегда было тяжело воспринимать что-то как должное, а Эдуардо упростил эту задачу.

 

Марк опирается о спинку своего офисного кресла и разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, кто из персонала уже прибыл. Почему-то, ему хочется поднять трубку и поговорить с кем-то - с Крисом или Дастином, то есть с кем-то, кто разделит его возмущения. Марк решает, что лучше бы это был Дастин, потому что Дастин хотя бы сможет разработать с ним план, как опять попасть в больницу. В шутку, конечно. Как только Марк назовет имя Эдуардо, Крис просто посмотрит на него этим понимающим взглядом, который приводит в ярость, и потом Марку не будет покоя от таких благих, но искренне _раздражающих_ намерений Криса заставить его вести себя с Эдуардо, как нормальный человек.

 

Марк же не сталкер, ясно? Эдуардо не запретил ему приходить, вчера. И Марк не может перебороть чувство, что этот прыжок Эдуардо косвенно связан с размытием доли и последующим судебным разбирательством. Любому понятно, что пара последних лет далась Эдуардо нелегко. Марк опять вспоминает, что отец Эдуардо умер, а он даже этого не заметил. Есть ли у Эдуардо друзья в Сингапуре, которые прислали ему цветы и выразили соболезнования, когда это случилось? Был ли там у него свой Дастин, который бы просто приперся к нему в квартиру, и они бы ели пироженки, сидя на полу? Был ли у него кто-то, кто напомнил бы ему, что его отец был _козлом_ , и тот факт, что Эдуардо от него избавился, пошел ему на пользу? 

Марк не уверен, какие чувства у него все это вызывает.

Но он думает, что если их нерешенное…что там у них не решено, стало одной из причин, из-за которых Эдуардо пошел по наклонной, было последней каплей, то они должны это разрешить. Одной проблемой меньше для Эдуардо. В конце-концов у них даже не было возможности нормально поорать друг на друга. Им приходилось быть такими чертовски _вежливыми_ во время судебного разбирательства, что возможно им бы пошло на пользу выместить друг на друге весь гнев и покончить со всем этим.

И в этот раз Марк старается не для себя. Он больше не такой. Если до этого дойдет дело, и его действительно прижать, он скажет Эдуардо, что больше не держит на него зла. Конечно, это все не так просто, и это некогда не будет 100 % правдой, но Марк немного повзрослел. Он знает, как говорить вещи, которые должен. Тебе не обязательно этого хотеть.

Но с другой стороны, он не знает, может ли он _извинится_ перед Эдуардо. Тут все по-другому.

Когда через несколько минут приходит Дастин, спасая Марка от неизбежной череды мыслей, которые ему явно не в пользу с утра пораньше, он ставит кофе перед Марком и падает в кресло напротив.

«И так», говорит он, закидывая щиколотку на колено.

Марк ничего не говорит; он просто смотрит на Дастина, ожидая, когда тот произнесет что-то умное (в случаях с Дастином иногда ждать приходится долго).

«Всю ночь снился Вардо? Не ври мне Марк Велеколептный, я распознаю твою ложь».

Грустно, но Дастин действительно знает, когда Марк лжет. Он преуспел в чтении выражения лица Марка и распознавании тона его голоса за последние несколько лет. Это волнует. Они оба едят, спят и дышат Фэйсбуком в конце-концов. Это не здраво, сколько времени они проводят вместе.

«Не снился», и это не ложь, официально это не ложь. Ему снилось падение, но это можно никак не связывать с Вардо.

 

«Ох», Дастин выглядит разочарованным. «Ну так что, мы едем сегодня его проведывать или как? Я пытался испечь печенье, но оно получилось супер отстойным и все закончилось тем, что я купил нормальное, и мы сделаем вид, что сами его приготовили. И потом я спрятал его в месте, которое можно найти, только если у тебя есть карта сокровищ, потому что интерны настоящие _хищники_.

«Я даже не хочу знать, где находится эта карта,» говорит Марк безразлично. Он даже не хочет задумываться над тем, как Дастин нашел время, чтобы попытаться испечь печенье.

«Я хотел вытатуировать ее на своем животе, прямо под пупом», говорит Дастин серьезно. «и под татуировкой я имею ввиду нарисовать ручкой, но потом я вспомнил, что Фэйсбук придерживается политики не обнажать части тела в офисе» (Дастин причина тому, что это правило существует). «Так что я нарисовал ее на листочке и спрятал у себя в носке. Получите, интерны».

На самом деле Дастину плевать на это правило. Марк знает это, потому что Дастин никогда ему не подчинялся. Важно то, что в последнее время Дастин выработал себе пивной живот, и теперь он из-за этого так переживает, что частота его появлений полуголым в офисе уменьшилась. Марк повторял себе, что не знает, почему все так – Дастин не тот тип парней, которые переживают из-за внешности, он не слишком озабочен _недостатками фигуры_ \- но со временем Марк замечает знаки, которые Дастин шлет своему лучшему другу, и Марк думает, _ох_.

Потому что Крис красивый, терпеливый, с мягкими манерами. Он все, чем не является Дастин – или у него есть все, чего по _мнению_ Дастина нет у него самого. Но все равно, Марк не собирается анализировать правильности своих выводов, это занятие явно ниже того, на что способны его интеллектуальные способности, но _выше_ его эмоционального уровня – хотя, Марк может честно признаться, что он предпочитает тусить с Дастином. Просто это _проще_. Они могут говорить на языке кода за пивом и играть в видео игры ночи напролет, и Дастин не заставляет его принимать душ, или иногда надевать костюмы, или звонить маме.

Но все же, это проблема Дастина, эта ненужная – или нужная, Марк не может читать Криса так же хорошо, как он читает Дастина, - история с любовью, в которую он себя втягивает. У Марка достаточно своих заморочек, спасибо, и одна из них сейчас в больничной палате рядом с женщиной, которая, скорее всего, пытается выяснить может ли она телепатически на большом расстоянии убить Марка.

«Ну, мы не можем навестить Вардо,» говорит Марк, об этом ему напомнили мысли о Наталии. «Его сестра только что звонила и очень убедительно предоставила мне выбор: или я буду держаться подальше, или она убьет меня и пошьет себе платье с моей кожи. Ты знаешь, в таких красивых выражениях».

«Бразильцы _сумасшедшие_ ,» в ужасе произносит Дастин.

«Да», соглашается Марк, хотя, с точки зрение математики, вряд ли у всех 196 миллионов есть этому подтверждение. Марк знает двоих, и у обоих свой собственный способ самовыражения – например раздолбать ноутбук, серьезно – так что, опираясь на такой простой пример, Марк может согласиться с утверждением Дастина.

«Ставлю на то, что его сестра просто профи,» предполагает Дастин. «Это будет как в Убить Билла, такая горячая штучка, которая порубит тебя на кусочки. Это одна из самых крутых смертей, которые я представляю».

«Спасибо, Дастин, ты действительно помогаешь,» говорит Марк, потому что на самом деле нет, но Дастин радостно его игнорирует.

«Как мы собираемся туда прокрадываться?» размышляет Дастин, постукивая пальцем по подбородку. «Я могу использовать свои навыки агента 007.»

«Дастин, у тебя нет никаких навыков агента 007.»

Дастин ухмыляется. «Если бы ты играл в Goldeneye столько, сколько я, Марк, ты бы тоже уже стал профессионалом».

«Ты им не стал».

«Прекрати рушить мои мечты, ты разрушитель мечт,» говорит Дастин, обиженно. «Я думаю, мы просто должны пойти туда и объяснить им, что это было недоразумение».

Марк вскидывает бровь. «Какая именно часть была недоразумением?»

«Я не знаю,» Дастин пожимает плечами. «Ты выбирай.»

Они оба погружаются в тишину, пока через несколько секунд к ним не присоединяется Крис. Он выглядит довольным.

«Могу я вмешаться в эту продуктивную встречу великих умов?»

«Ты один их них,» подчеркивает дружелюбно Дастин. «Может быть ты и носишь модные рубашки платишь больше 12 баксов за стрижку, но внутри ты все тот же мужлан.»

«Ты такой милый,» говорит Крис засовывая руки в карманы, присоединяясь к ним за столом Марка, завершая треугольник. «Кто-то опубликовал фото нашего вчерашнего визита к Эдуардо в Gawker. Ничего страшного, только статья, прилагающаяся к фото не была очень лестной.»

Марк и Дастин обмениваются взглядами. «Сестра Вардо видела ее,» говорит Марк. «Она звонила мне сегодня утром.»

«Ох,» Крис переваривает эту информацию. «Я предположу, что она не проявляла чудеса дружелюбия.»

«Нет,» соглашается Марк.

«Мы пытаемся придумать способ пробраться туда и все равно навестить Вардо,» вставляет с надеждой Дастин.

«Ну, вот вам идейка,» Крис вынимает одну руку с кармана, поднимая ладонью вверх. «Почему бы нам не дать Эдуардо возможность поправится, и как только он выпишется и разберется со всеми – проблемами, он может выбрать: встречаться с нами или нет.»

«Нет,» сразу говорит Марк.

Крис вздыхает. «Марк, мы не ввяжемся в это с его семьей. Они и так недавно потеряли отца Эдуардо, я думаю, они оценят то, что мы оставим их в покое.»

«Но у Эдуардо есть проблемы, в которых он может разобраться только со мной,» подчеркивает Марк, как будто это очевидно.

 

«Это ты так думаешь,» противоречит ему Крис. Марк открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то типа _три сотых процента_ и _судебное дело на шестьсот миллионов долларов_ , но Крис его обрывает. «Я думаю, в свете того, что случилось, мы должны принять во внимание мысль, что внутри Эдуардо происходит что-то, что мы не можем понять.»

«Он не сказал нам, что не хочет нас видеть,» подчеркивает дружелюбно Дастин. Его никогда не затягивает в споры. Люди всегда думают, что Марк и Дастин похожи, потому что они оба зависимы от кода и Рэд Булла, но Марк не уверен, что он и Крис не имеют больше общего, если брать во внимание личностные аспекты. Они оба вступают в спор с разных логически аргументированных точек зрения и Крис, как и Марк, может быть устрашающим, если затронуть его плохую сторону. Дастин же 95 % времени в своем хорошем настроении.

Крис вдумчиво смотрит на Дастина, пока говорит это и Марк думает, _так не честно _. Ему не нужен Дастин, чтобы выиграть этот спор только потому, что между ним и Крисом возможно что-то происходит. Конечно, если бы он сказал это вслух Крис, бы выглядел удивленным, а Дастин виноватым, и они оба отрицали бы это, что, на самом деле, так типично. Марк иногда не понимает, почему все думают, что это он тот, кто никого не подпускает. Сколько Марк знает Криса у него никогда не было отношений, которые бы длились дольше 8 секунд, а Дастин…ну быть постоянно счастливым – это из раздела фантастики, поэтому Марк уверен, что у Дастина получается скрывать что-то лучше чем у кого-либо другого.__

__Что дает Дастину невероятное преимущество, но Марк знает, что его нельзя недооценивать, когда речь идее о чем-то серьезном._ _

__«Это правда,» говорит Крис, «но мы не можем просто пойти туда, после того, как его сестра специально позвонила, чтобы запретить это. Особенно после…Я имею ввиду, Марк, если она позвонила прямо тебе, значит Эдуардо дал ей номер. Правильно? Он был явно не в себе, когда мы видели его вчера. Возможно, он изменил свое мнение по поводу того, что все в порядке, если мы его навестим.»_ _

__Дастин бросил на Марка тревожный взгляд. «Ну, мы в какой-то степени могли повлиять на такое его решение.» И под _мы_ он имеет ввиду _Марка_?, Марк знает это. «Мы как бы заставили его говорить о смерти отца. Я наверное вижу, что он мог и поменять свое мнение.»_ _

__И Марк знает, что делает Крис, ходит вокруг да около, чтобы переманить Дастина на свою сторону, используя _уловку_ , и Марк бросает на него пронзающий взгляд. Крис смотрит так же в ответ. _ _

__«Так что теперь?» не унимается Марк. «Возможно, пройдут месяца пока его выпишут из больницы. И мы просто проигнорируем тот факт, что он здесь, в Сан-Франциско?»_ _

__«Ну, правда в том, что ты игнорировал его годами, Марк,» говорит осторожно Крис. «Еще несколько месяцев не навредят. И потом, когда он выберется, у вас будет возможность нормально поговорить»._ _

__Все замолчали._ _

__«Убирайтесь из моего офиса, мне нужно работать,» говорит Марк вместо ответа, и Крис с Дастином обмениваются понимающими взглядами, которые, Марк чувствует, направлены в его сторону._ _


	4. Последствия

"Доктор Стейси говорит, что ты не должен жить один ближайшие 6 месяцев или что-то в этом роде," говорит Наталия.

За ней приоткрывается дверь и в палату тихонько, как церковная мышь, заглядывает медсестра. Эдуардо думает, что она, видимо, теряет к нему всякий интерес, когда видит, что он не повесился (на простынях, которые не рвутся и которые невозможно снять с матраса), не перерезал запястья (тупыми пластиковыми приборами, которые ему выдают), и не принял все свои лекарства сразу (невозможно, так как они делят их на четкие дозы и проверяют, чтоб он сразу все проглотил).

"Я знаю," говорит Эдуардо, бросая взгляд на медсестру, которая закрывает дверь. Она вернется через полчаса. Когда Наталия возвращается в отель, и он остается сам в палате, медсестра проверяет его каждые десять минут. Эдуардо понимает, что они могут быть относительно уверены, что он не может причинить себе серьезного вреда за 10 минут. Наверное, они правы, так как он не может подняться с постели самостоятельно, и его палата оборудована так, будто в ней живет маленький ребенок. Даже окно открывают не более, чем на 10 см. Наверное, это они обезопасили в первую очередь, думает Эдуардо; скорее всего у него теперь репутация человека с хобби прыгать с большой высоты.

"Они так же хотят, чтобы ты оставался в этой местности," продолжает Наталия. "Им нужно, чтобы ты появлялся раз в неделю, чтобы встретиться с этим доктором, тем психиатром..." Она взмахивает рукой. "Ты знаешь."

"Все равно, я не знаю, смог ли бы перенести перелет сейчас," признает Эдуардо. Когда переживаешь четырехсекундное падение, одна мысль о высоте пронизывает до костей; ему не нравится идея находиться на высоте более 2-3 этажей.

Наталия кивает. "Так что я перееду сюда. Нет проблем."

Эдуардо смотрит на нее с испугом. В первую очередь, он не понимает, почему эта идея так ему не нравится. "Нет, нет - Нэт, ты _не можешь_.»

Она изгибает бровь. "Почему это?"

 

Эдуардо пытается выкрутиться, цепляясь за объяснение. "Потому что у тебя есть работа - _карьера_.Разве не так?"

Наталия пожимает плечами. "Это просто работа, Эдди. Ты мой младший брат. Это более важно."

"Ты любишь свою работу," подчеркивает Эдуардо решительно. Он за что-то ухватился, но это совсем не то, что он на самом деле хотел сказать. Если бы он мог объяснить то, какие чувства у него вызывает мысль о жизни с ней, он бы объяснил. Но их так много, и одно перекрывает другое, и ему становится тяжело дышать, и он не может сфокусироваться на чем-то одном. Он винит болеутоляющие, или может теперь все его мысли будут немного отвлеченными, нескоординированными. Это, наверное, как-то связано с падением. Кто знает? "Когда пару месяцев назад ты получила повышение, мы пили шампанское по Скайпу, и ты уволила свою соперницу. Плюс ты постоянно путешествуешь, а меня нельзя оставлять одного."

Наталия усмехается. "Я могу найти новую работу. Ты не должен за меня переживать."

"Я не хочу, чтоб ты сюда переезжала," говорит Эдуардо более твердо и в этот раз в его голосе четко слышно что-то другое.

"Почему нет?" Наталия переходит на спор. Наверное, гены их родителей распределились так, что Эдуардо получился более чувствительным, не умеющим скрывать свои чувства, с его увлечениями метеорологией и талантом справляться с чувствами, а Наталия бескомпромиссной, не проявляющей сочувствия или терпения в разногласиях. Она дочь своего отца.

 

Это то, что подливает масла в огонь, втягивая ее и Эдуардо в спор, потому что в каком-то роде он начинает эту ссору, чтобы увидеть ее реакцию. Как бы противоречиво, запутанно и по-мазохистки это не звучало, он _скучает_ за такой реакцией, невероятно скучает. Его отец был разносторонним человеком; но его было сложно любить. Но Эдуардо не может побороть эту боль в груди, как будто он потерял что-то навсегда. И сейчас Наталия тут, и он как будто может слышать эхо, хоть и слабое, человека, который бросил тень на детство Эдуардо, и впоследствии на всю его жизнь.

Наталия продолжает, едва ли не срываясь на крик. «И с кем ты планируешь остаться? С _Марком_?»

« _Нет_ ,» огрызается Эдуардо.

«Ты позволил ему тебя навестить,» парирует она. «Ты позволил ему прийти и увидеть тебя, такого слабого - »

«Я не _слабый_ , я _травмирован_ и я _поправлюсь_ ,” говорит он, стиснув зубы.

«Он не твой _друг_ , Эдуардо, он отрезал тебя от своей компании так быстро и чисто, практически _хирургическим путем_ \- »

Эдуардо даже не может позволить ей закончить. «Я знаю, что он сделал!»

«Так что, теперь, когда ты побывал на грани жизни и смерти, ты хочешь его простить? Так? Прошлое останется в прошлом, и вы будете вдвоем сидеть на его кровати, мастерить браслетики из конфет и заплетать друг другу косички?» Наталия покраснела от злости, и не в первый раз Эдуардо задумывается о том, сколько зла она держит на Марка. И он уже давно не уверен, что это из-за него. Возможно, частично, даже большая часть, но не полностью.

Наталия _Саверин_. Как и их отец. Это не просто фамилия; это код к чему-то большему. Это установка к привилегиям и моральным правилам, стандарт, по которому живут. И это означает, что судебное дело тоже преследует ее. Эта тень легла на семью и ее просто так не смести под коврик, и все винят Марка.

Это также вина Эдуардо, но Наталия всегда в первую очередь винит Марка, а остальное остается не сказанным. Эдуардо не уверен благодарен ли он ей за то, что она не бросает ему это в лицо, и не заставляет его все объяснять и извинятся, чувствовать себя пристыженным, но все о чем он может думать это о том, что они выросли в доме, где неприятные события игнорировались или наказывались, и сейчас эта установка укрепляется в их взрослой жизни. Иногда Эдуардо просто хочет, чтобы они приняли то, что случилось и двигались дальше. Но он не может об этом говорить; он до сих пор находится в этой ловушке, так же, как и его сестра, если не хуже. 

«Я не хочу его прощать,» возражает Эдуардо. «Просто я – У меня сейчас мысли не на месте. Ты можешь это понять? Он пришел с Дастином и Крисом, и я был сам не свой из-за болеутоляющих, и был слишком усталым для - криков и хлопанья дверьми. В буквальном и переносном смыслах.»

Эдуардо задумывается, что возможно эта жизнь слишком коротка. Не то чтобы у него было прозрение или что-то в этом вроде, просто весь гнев, который пылал под его кожей с момента размытия доли, теперь погас. Если задуматься об этом, он уже довольно долго не мог позволить себе злиться. Будто несколько последних месяцев он был слишком измучен, чтобы злится. 

Так что возможно не каждый здравомыслящий человек захочет находиться в одной комнате с лучшим другом, который предал его, но Эдуардо сейчас не относится к этой категории людей, так что ему можно это простить.

«Эдди,» говорит Наталия, ее голос стает мягче. Но Эдуардо не обдурить. Эту тактику она использовала в спорах еще в детстве. «Я просто хочу быть уверенной, что он опять тобой не воспользуется.»

Эдуардо наблюдает за ней, размышляя, на самом ли деле он слышит высокомерие в ее тоне. Наверное, ему это чудится, но в последнее время для него это нормально. «Спасибо, что присматриваешь за мной. Но я не нуждаюсь в этом.»

Наталия вскидывает брови. «О?»

Эдуардо ненавидит все на что она намекает всего лишь одним словом: _Это то, что ты говорил прямо перед тем как он отрезал тебя от своей компании, стоимостью в миллиарды долларов_ , и _Я читала о тебе и этом гринго в газетах месяцами, и ничего из прочитанного не было лестным и я не собираюсь опять это делать_ , и даже _Ты и сам не знаешь, что тебе нужно, мой бедный маленький братец_.

«Я научился на своих ошибках,» настаивает Эдуардо, пытаясь сдержать свой пыл. Если он выйдет из себя, она победит. «Я никому не доверяю с тех пор. Не так, как я доверял ему. Поэтому оставь свою заботу себе, я обойдусь без нее.»

 

Губы Наталии вытянулись в тонкую линию. Впервые Эдуардо не знает что у нее на уме. В конце-концов она говорит «Так с кем ты останешься?»

\--

Прошло два месяца с момента того, как это случилось, а Эдуардо до сих пор не может ответить на этот вопрос. Наталия возвращается в Майами на два или три дня, и когда она возвращается, то проводит все время в холле, разговаривая по своему Блэкберри, или рассказывает ему о делах в офисе, и в конце-концов Эдуардо приходит к заключению, что он здесь сам по себе. Она не хочет, чтобы все было так, но она очень активный человек, и проекты на работе легко ее затягивают. Притом, теперь у нее есть оправдание – она обращает меньше внимания на происходящее, когда не контролирует ситуацию полностью, и когда о чем-то начинает беспокоиться Эдуардо, она на это забивает.

Команда врачей, занятых лечением Эдуардо настаивает на том, что он должен регулярно с кем-то разговаривать. Психиатр приходит поговорить о том, что так ускорило принятия им решения прыгнуть – что Эдуардо до сих пор не признает попыткой суицида, потому что у него в голове не укладывается, как это может быть похоже на попытку самоубийства, он бы _никогда_ не сделал ничего подобного – и с другим психиатром он говорит о своем будущем. 

 

Потому что теперь это будущее выглядит по-другому. Он не уверен, чего он ожидал от ближайших пяти лет перед Падением, но теперь его ожидания изменились в корень. У него достаточно поломанных костей ниже талии, и серьезно повреждена спина, что возможно означает, что он уже никогда не сможет ходить. Целым его запястье изнутри держат спицы, к счастью, это не та рука, которой он пишет (что он воспринимает как утешительный приз в Олимпийских Играх Повреждениях Руки). Слава Богу, его мозг не был поврежден в результате сотрясения, но почему то он оказался на том мосту, и почему то он упал, и Эдуардо не думает, что это не является признаком абсолютно здорового серого вещества. Поэтому на исправление этого тоже уйдет какое-то время, и в общем Эдуардо сейчас даже не задумывается о конечной цели, потому что на пути его ждет огромное количество меньших шагов.

Во время его третьего или четвертого сеанса с первым психиатром – доктором Растанни – она спрашивает его о Марке, и он сразу ее затыкает. Он не хочет вдаваться в это, если честно. Это не то, чтобы Эдуардо не видел, что доктор думает, что между тем, что случилось и всем этим может быть связь, просто это больно, и она ему чужая, и он просто _не будет_ об этом говорить.

Чем больше проходит дней, тем яснее Эдуардо понимает, сколько таблеток они ему дают и сколько раз на день его проверяют, и сколько помощи ему нужно лишь для того, чтобы выполнить самые простые задачи. Это рисует ему картину, которая ему совсем не нравится, но ему приходится смириться с фактом, что они за ним присматривают и замечают, как он себя ведет и реагирует на вещи, и то, что его физическое состояние улучшается _до бешенства_ медленно. Так что возможно, он думает, он может поговорить с этой женщиной о Марке и о всем остальном, чтоб они могли поставить галочки в своей таблице - _психическое здоровье: улучшилось!_ и в конце-концов, снять его с наблюдения для суицидников и отпустить _домой_.

Но это не делает задачу открыться психиатру легче.

Это странно, потому что Эдуардо всегда был человеком открытого типа. Он мог откровенно признаться в том, что никогда не скрывал своих эмоций и очень быстро доверял людям, что и полностью его сломало, если вспомнить о Марке. Он практически уверен, что в этом суть проблемы – ему не нужен психиатр, чтобы додуматься до того, что это вина Марка в том, что он смотрит на всех с опаской.

Но все же доктор Растанни милая женщина, и Эдуардо старается изо всех сил. 

«Так расскажи мне о том, какими были ваши отношения с Марком в Гарварде.»

На секунду Эдуардо дотрагивается до перебинтованной руки. «Мы были друзьями.»

 

«Только друзьями?» немного надавливает она.

«Просто друзьями,» подтверждает Эдуардо. Из его свитера свисает ниточка. Он не был фанатом таких свитеров перед Падением, но сейчас это идеальный вариант слишком большого, растянутого свитера, в котором он чувствует себя удобно. Свитер прячет его гипс, капельницу и все остальное снаряжение человека с переломанными костями. Эдуардо тянет за ниточку, и она начинает распутываться. «Вы знаете – лучшими друзьями, я думаю. Я имею ввиду, были еще Крис и Дастин, но они были соседями по комнате Марка, и стали его друзьями по умолчанию. Не – не поймите меня неправильно, они заботились о парне, но я был…вы знаете. Первым, кто оставался с ним, потому что хотел этого.»

Доктор кивает. «Кажется, для тебя важен тот факт, что ты был важен для него.»

Эдуардо поднимает на нее недоуменный взгляд. «Конечно.»

«Думаешь ли ты, что важен, Эдуардо?» Спрашивает она.

«Извините?» Эдуардо озадачен этим вопросом. В общей схеме вещей, или…?

«Подумай о своих отношениях,» предлагает она. «Важен ли ты для других людей?»

Эдуардо задумывается над этим. «Я имею ввиду – моя мама и моя сестра,» говорит он застенчиво.

“Друзья?» уточняет доктор.

«Не - близкие. Теперь уже нет.»

 

«Девушка? Парень?»

«Нет», Эдуардо чувствует, будто она загоняет его к какой-то кроличьей норе, и он действительно не хочет знать, что его там ждет.

«Ты думаешь, тяжело стать значительным в чье-то жизни?»  
Эдуардо пожимает плечом. «Я не знаю. Другие люди могут, разве нет?»

«Я имела ввиду тебя.» Говорит доктор без улыбки.

«Не – не обязательно.» Эдуардо запинается. Он не знает ответа, который бы удовлетворил ее, и они могли бы перейти на другую тему – если он конечно правильно понял о чем речь. «Я думаю, что мы с Марком противоположности,» не то чтобы он увиливает от ответа, просто заходит издалека. «Я думаю – я имею в виду, одной из причин, почему он мне понравился, как только мы встретились, было то, что он был так не похож на меня. Я знал, что он никогда вежливо не терпел, когда кто-то выводил его из себя или не расчесывался в воскресенье, даже если просто планировал оставаться дома и заниматься. И мне кажется…знаете, он не эмоциональный человек. Поэтому когда я стал замечать, что мое присутствие для него что-то значит это было, как будто…я _выиграл_ что-то, и – Боже это звучит так странно, когда я пытаюсь все объяснить.»

 

«Ты ценил тот факт, что важен для него больше, потому что этого тяжело было добиться,» делает вывод доктор, будто она совсем не находи это странным.

«Я – наверное,» признает Эдуардо, и он, конечно, знал это раньше. Он очень хочет, чтобы она на этом остановилась.

И потом она говорит: «Чувствовал ли ты, что важен для отца?»

Они говорили о мистере Саверене и раньше, и у нее сложилось вполне правильное представление, каким он был для Эдуардо, пока мальчик рос. Конечно, Эдуардо уклонялся от ответов и объяснял все нечетко, но она знает, что делает, и картинка получилась вполне точная.

«Ну,» Эдуардо опять не смотрит на нее, продолжая работу над своим свитером. «Я был его сыном.»

Эдуардо может чувствовать на себе ее взгляд, терпеливый и твердый. «Это не то, что я имела ввиду.»

«Я знаю,» отвечает спокойно Эдуардо. «Но я не знаю, как ответить на вопрос. Имел ли я для него значение? Да – иначе, зачем напрягаться и быть суровым ко мне? Он хотел, чтобы я был лучше. Так не ведут себя с кем-то на кого вам наплевать.»

«Эдуардо – » начинает доктор, чувствуя, что Эдуардо отклоняется от темы, но Эдуардо ее опережает.

«Чувствовал ли я, что был важен для него? Я, персонально, если не считать _факта_ , что я его сын? Нет.» Его грудь часто вздымается и опускается под объемным свитером. «Нет. Ясно? Я не чувствовал этого. Но его больше нет и это _не имеет_ значения.»

 

Эдуардо не покидает помещение – ему тяжело перемещать кресло одной рукой, так как он еще не может использовать запястье – но эмоционально он закрывается, и мгновение спустя, доктор Растанни со вздохом откидывается в кресле и заканчивает сеанс.


	5. Шаг вперед

«Приезжай ко мне,» говорит Дастин, развалившись в кресле своей гостиной с телефоном, зажатым между его плечом и ухом, пока он сосредоточенно убивает своих врагов на экране телевизора.

«Не могу,» отвечает Крис отвлеченно. «Мне нужно собирать вещи. У меня завтра рейс в Нью-Йорк.»

«Соберешь вещи завтра,» бросает небрежно Дастин.

«Я _не могу_ собирать вещи завтра, я уезжаю завтра,» отвечает Крис. На другом конце провода он роется в куче одежды, и его комната незаметно превращается в свалку. Он рад, что здесь нет Дастина, который бы лицезрел (и издевался бы) над его внезапным проявлением снобизма. Он всегда стает таким, когда нужно собирать вещи в дорогу. Он чувствует себя тревожно в дороге, только если у него нет нужных комплектов одежды. Он не думает, что это знак тщеславия, скорее какого-то рода фетиш на счет правильно упакованной сумки. Это похоже на то как люди заморачиваются на счет правильного питания, наверное.

«Да, так соберешь вещи с утра,» говорит Дастин. «Обама поймет. Плюс твой рейс в 2 часа дня. _Да_.”

Крис вскидывает бровь в ответ на нелепое окончание предложения. «Что?»  
«Я только что повесил колумбийского чувака, который всю ночь называл меня геем в X-box Live,» объясняет Дастин, довольный собой. На экране он заставляет своего персонажа исполнить танец победителя.

Крис морщится. Он никогда не был большим поклонником такого вида убийств. «Темная сторона Интернета, да?»

«Ну, он так же назвал меня курицей и мудаком, так что мы тут говорим не о человеке, который обладает высоким уровнем интеллекта,» Дастин яростно нажимает на кнопки, потому что его неприятный соперник возобновил атаку.

«Нет, думаю нет,» Крис становится на колени, чтобы поискать под кроватью второй ботинок.  
«Так что приезжай,» говорит опять Дастин, как будто короткого разговора с тех пор как он сказал это в первый раз и не было. «Мне нужно о чем-то с тобой поговорить. Плюс, я не увижусь с тобой вроде как полторы недели, и ты оставляешь меня _одного-одинешенького_ с Расстроенным Марком.» Дастин делает лицо мученика, которое Крис почти может видеть через телефонный разговор.  
Крис бросает оценивающий взгляд на свою комнату. Она безнадежно неопрятна. Он предполагает, что он _может_ встать пораньше и собраться; у него ведь и так выходной. Конечно, он все равно планировал заскочить в офис и присмотреть за Марком, в свете последних событий с Эдуардо, но он может доверить это Дастину.  
«Хорошо,» говорит он со вздохом и Дастин радуется на другом конце.

«Чувак, захвати пиццу по пути. У меня здесь нет никакой еды.»

Крис закатывает глаза, но без злости. «Почему я не удивлен? Я заеду в Subway.»

« _Нет_ ,» скулит Дастин. «Это вечер пиццы, Крис. У меня такое чувство, что это вечер пиццы.»

«Да, скорее всего, у тебя последние 5 вечеров такое чувство,» отвечает Крис.

«Не совсем,» заявляет Дастин победоносно.

«О Боже мой. Был ли хоть один вечер, когда ты _не_ ел пиццу?» спрашивает Крис, голосом его мамы.

«Довожу до твоего ведома, что вчера вечером я ходил пить кофе с Лорен из твоего отдела – маркетинга или отдела кадров, она что-то такое говорила – и кофе превратился в _блинчики_.» Дастин звучит восхищенным. «Я нашел девушку, которой нравиться есть в обед блинчики!»

Что, конечно, означает, что ей нравится, есть завтрак в обед.

«Ты – вау, это захватывающе,» в тоне Криса появляются странные нотки. Он звучит так, будто рад за Дастина, но будто не на все 100.

«Да,» соглашается сияя Дастин. «Это то, что я планировал рассказать тебе, как только ты придешь. Плюс я хотел попросить у тебя совет.»

«Потому что я не держался на поразительном расстоянии от вагины со времен старшей школы?» Крис явно развлекается, и той нотке в голосе, как и не бывало. Возможно, Дастину показалось. 

«Не отшучивайся, Кристофер,» говорит строго Дастин. «Давай не будем притворяться, что ты не умеешь вести себя с дамами. Ты же что-то вроде их подружки-сплетницы.»

«Ну ладно,» говорит Крис нехотя. «Валяй.»

«Я думал ты приедешь,» говорит обвинительно Дастин. «Это _история любви_ , Крис. Я не могу говорить об этом по ни разу неромантичному телефону.»

«Знаешь, я думаю, я лучше останусь дома,» говорит ему Крис. Даже он не может сказать, откуда взялась эта резкая перемена в настроении, но он не собирается об этом задумывается, потому что это уже клиника. «Мне нужно упаковать много вещей.»

«Да, но я тебя от этого отговорил,» жалуется Дастин.

«Да, и я заговорил себя в это обратно,» отвечает Крис. «Ты же знаешь, я становлюсь странным, когда речь идет о перелетах. Мне станет лучше, если я разберусь с этим.»

Наступил короткий момент тишины. Потом: «Ладно,» соглашается Дастин. «Но необходимо, чтоб ты позвонил мне с Нью-Йорка. Ко второму свиданию я не могу дальше дурить такую девушку как Лорен своими повадками джентльмена и веселыми шутками. Ей нужно что-то _посущественней_. А у меня ничего такого нет. Мне нужен ты чтобы помочь придумать что-то.»

«Да ну, Дастин,» перечит ему Крис. «У тебя богатый внутренний мир.»

«Даже не начинай,» говорит дружелюбно Дастин. «Это мой трагический порок. Ладно, тебе нужно собираться. Я собираюсь заказать пиццу, буду есть ее жирными руками и толстеть. До скорого.»

После того, как он положил трубку, Крис бросает телефон на кровать, на беспорядочно раскиданные вещи, и потирает виски, как будто стараясь отогнать головную боль. Он едет в Нью-Йорк на 9 дней и когда вернется, этот шум, который рождается у него в голове, когда он думает обо всем, что сказал Дастин, исчезнет. 

\---  
Шон смеется лежа на диване, который находится напротив стола Марка, и у Марка появляется странное желание сказать ему, чтоб он не клал ноги на подушки, как чертов мудак. Он отгоняет эту мысль, потому что она разносится эхом голоса его матери, а все что говорит его мать хотя и очень правильно, но едва ли уместно в его жизни. 

Шон больше не появляется в офисе так часто, и это, наверное, хорошо. Теперь Фэйсбук известен во всем мире и роль Шона в его развитии на этом окончена. Он заглядывает, чтобы спросить, как идут дела и просто поболтать, но в основном, с точки зрения Марка, он приходит с явным намерением отвлекать Марка и быть невероятно раздражающим.

И если кому-то интересно, то у Марка не осталось никаких иллюзий на счет Шона. Это действительно так. Он помнит вечеринку по поводу Миллиона Пользователей и то, как Шон ранил Эдуардо, перейдя границу, в то время как Марк, который впервые в своей жизни не зная что сказать, пытался собраться с мыслями. И кажется всего несколько секунд спустя Шон, задыхающийся и параноидальный, позвонил ему с полицейского участка. Марку удалось замять это дело – ну, Крису досталась самая тяжелая работа – но потом Шон сделал это снова. И снова.

И в конце концов Марк перестал отвечать на звонки.

Отстранить Шона от каких-либо официальных обязанностей в компании было легче, чем отстранить Эдуардо, практически в любом плане. Марк позволил наиболее влиятельным инвесторам уговорить Шона переподписать кое-какие бумаги и после этого, все было в порядке. Шон просто стал появляться реже.  
Но, конечно же, Шон до сих пор ведет себя по-прежнему, он не осознает, как фундаментально изменились их отношения; что Марк теперь терпит его, а не идеализирует; что Марк больше не _нуждается_ в _нем_. Марка это тоже не волнует. Не то чтобы ему хотелось это долго и нудно обсуждать. Пока Шон заглядывает не чаще чем раз или два в месяц и не слишком вмешивается, Марк позволяет ему – как он там выразился? Десяток лет или столетий назад? - расхаживать в его дурацких костюмах и вести себя, будто он руководит компанией.   
Ну, или что-то вроде этого. Марку нравится вся ирония того, как он применяет оскорбления Шона на нем самом, даже не смотря на то, что Марк не позволяет Шону строить из себя кого-то, кто руководит чем-то важным в Фэйсбуке.   
«Так, то что случилось с Вардо,» говорит Шон, подкидывая в воздух мячик в стиле доктора Хауса. Марк непреклонно пытается не вздрагивать, когда он делает это, даже не смотря на то, что он один раз его не поймав, опрокинул подставку с ручками на столе Марка.  
Марк не особо отвлекается от своего лэптопа, но за годы Шон прекрасно запомнил, что Марк может слушать и печатать одновременно без проблем. Ему это совсем не нравится, но Шон думает, что если бы его это беспокоило, он бы перестал печатать и включился бы в разговор. Кроме того, Марк перестает быть таким высокомерным, каким он хочет казаться. Некоторые люди говорят, что это потому что он самый молодой в мире миллиардер ( хотя голос Дастина в его голове говорит _второй самый молодой_ ), генеральный директор успешной компании, которую он сам построил, с таким высоким IQ, что он не может вести приемлемый разговор с самыми незаурядными людьми. Но Шону виднее, ну, или, во всяком случае, он знает, что Марк высокомерный не из-за Фэйсбука. Надменность появилась задолго до этого, с того самого момента, когда Марк осознал, что он лучше, умнее, талантливее, чем другие люди, но у него пока нет ничего, чем бы он это показал, _доказал_ это миру. 

«Он на самом деле прыгнул с моста Голден Гейт?» Шон не задает вопрос, на который ему нужно подтверждение Марка; естественно он прочитал все истории в новостях. Шон присвистывает. «Этот парень не трус. Думаю, если бы это коснулось меня, то я лучше бы наглотался таблеток.»

«По статистике мужчины совершают самоубийства более жестокими способами, например, застрелив себя или прыгнув с высокого здания или моста,» говорит Марк, до сих пор сконцентрированный на экране лэптопа. «Кроме того, он говорит, что это не было попыткой суицида.»

Шон фыркает. «Ну да, конечно. Он наверное, решил, что поплавает в костюме за пять тысяч долларов, после того как в него врезался камень, который летел со скоростью примерно 130 километров в час, потому что скорее всего удар о воду ощущался примерно так же.»

Марку нечего на это ответить, поэтому Шон подкидывает мячик еще несколько раз.

«Так ты его навещал?» осмеливается наконец-то спросить Шон.

«Да.» Марк закусывает губу, и интенсивность его печати возрастает.  
«И?» брови Шона поднимаются, как будто он пытается дать Марку значимый взгляд без того чтобы выглядеть, вы знаете, слишком _любопытным_.  
«Что и?» спрашивает Марк, абсолютно не обращая никакого внимания.

« _И_ , он…ты знаешь. Покалечен?» Шон осознает, что он выбрал не самые лучшие слова, после того, как произнес это вслух, но теперь ничем не поможешь.

Теперь Марк поднимает взгляд, суживая глаза, и Шон понимает, что его ярость нарастала все это время. «Нет, он только немного намочил костюм.» Его тон острый как лезвие. « _Конечно он покалечен,_ он упал с _моста_.»  
Шон быстро поднимает руки в знак поражения. «Прости, чувак, прости. Я неправильно выразился. Извини меня. Я просто хотел узнать, ты знаешь, как все прошло. Потому что вы парни расстались не очень мирно, и мне просто интересно, как он отреагировал на то, что ты пришел к нему в больницу, как будто на улице 2003.»  
Марк награждает Шона еще одним длинным взглядом и потом, отталкиваясь от стола, поворачивает кресло и смотрит на длинный горизонт Калифорнии.

«Он принимает много обезболивающего.» Марк умолкает на мгновение. И потом: «Его сестра звонила и сказала, чтобы мы больше не появлялись. Так что мы больше не – больше ничего. Это все.»

Шон кивает. Он понимает, что тема закрыта. «Это тяжело, чувак. Мне жаль это слышать. Но я думаю, что вы парни больше не близки. Это, наверное, был визит из вежливости, да?»

Марк пожимает плечами. «Да.»

Шон меняет тему, и Марк отворачивается от окна.

\--

«Ладно, дружище, приготовся к…» Дастин драматично распахивает заднюю дверь больницы. «…свету дня.»

Эдуардо щурится от внезапного солнечного света. Он тепло одет, несмотря на хорошую калифорнийскую погоду, в том самом свитере, который он носит со времени происшествия, с одеялом, наброшенным сверху. Дастин должен толкать его в кресле, так как его запястье еще заживает, и Эдуардо зарывается поглубже в одеяло; сзади, все, что может видеть Дастин, это пучок темных непослушных волос. Это драматическое изменение говорит само за себя; Эдуардо не укладывал волосы со времени происшествия, или, во всяком случае, он не делал этого, когда приходил Дастин.

Дастин не посещал Эдуардо в открытую, но ему на это было плевать. Он не говорит о них Марку, потому что Марк захочет пойти, и Дастин не думает, что Эдуардо нуждается в этом или хочет этого сейчас. Даже если он и хочет, они примутся с Марком решать старые проблемы, а Эдуардо всегда выглядит слишком уставшим, с точки зрения Дастина, для того, чтобы спорить о чем то. Кроме того, Дастину пришлось позвонить Наталии и долгое время уговаривать ее, пока она не уступила и не сказала персоналу, что ему можно приходить. В основном, ему пришлось дать обещание, что Марк не будет присутствовать при этих посещениях, и что он _действительно_ не знал о размытии доли Эдуардо прежде, чем это случилось. (Это немного пугает Дастина, как сильно она на этом зациклена; он даже не уверен, что это все еще настолько беспокоит Эдуардо, насколько это беспокоит его сестру. Здесь действительно заметен _гнев_. Дастин не намерен притворяться, что это не было дерьмовым решением, но все равно кажется, что это случилось _давно_. И Эдуардо сейчас не стоит на этом сосредотачиваться.)  
Так что Наталия говорит персоналу больницы, что Дастин, на самом деле их сводный брат ( или что она им там говорит), и Дастин приходит раз в несколько дней после работы. Иногда он приносит с собой игры; Эдуардо нравится Скраббл и другие устаревшие настольные игры, о которых Дастин забыл, после появления видео игр. Эдуардо объясняет, что он вместе с бабушкой и дедушкой устраивали ночи игр в Бразилии, когда он был маленьким, что кажется Дастину немного несовместимым с картинкой семьи Эдуардо, которая возникла у него в голове. Но как бы там ни было, это кажется хорошими воспоминаниями, и ,наверное ,это то, что сейчас нужно Эдуардо.   
Дастин также приносит Эдуардо лэптоп, чтоб он мог проверить свой e-mail и поделать что-нибудь в Интернете, хотя Дастину кажется, он все еще не открывал компьютер. Эдуардо смутно упоминает, что он смотрел на нем фильм, но это все.

Сегодня первый раз, когда Дастину разрешили вывести Эдуардо на улицу. Больница понемногу ослабевает наблюдение за ним, шаг за шагом. Эдуардо упоминает, что они теперь реже его проверяют, и они позволяют Наталье и Дастину по недолгу катать его по коридорам, изучая больницу, пока Эдуардо не устает. Сразу это происходило очень быстро, но Эдуардо набирается сил, и наконец-то одна из медсестер смягчается, и позволят Дастину вывести его к дневному свету.  
Дастин не уверен, что чувствует Эдуардо по этому поводу. Он скрутился под одеялом и практически не открывает глаза, немного кивает головой, и хотя Дастин говорит без умолку, Эдуардо кажется, не особо это осознает. Наконец Дастин останавливается возле столика для пикника и вылезает на него, садясь рядом с Эдуардо. Он умолкает, и смотрит на солнце.

«Дастин.» голос Эдуардо звучит надломлено, наверное, потому что он не очень много говорит, даже когда у него посетители.

«Да, чувак.» Они сидят очень располагающе к разговору.

«Они не выпустят меня отсюда, пока я не найду с кем остаться.»

Дастин смотрит на него с удивлением. «Ты не можешь остаться с твоей сестрой?»

Эдуардо не смотрит на него. Его взгляд прикован к тротуару, находящемуся в пяти метрах от них. «Она живет в Маями. Я должен остаться здесь. Неподалеку от больницы.» Он не упоминает спор, который возник между ним и Наталией; не говорит о том, как он не хочет быть ее проектом на следующие год или два или навсегда, в зависимости от того перестанет ли он быть изувеченным.

«О,» Дастин пожимает плечами. «Ну, оставайся со мной.»

Он говорит это так просто, будто это не имеет никакого значения. Как будто они до сих пор в колледже и Эдуардо хочет завалиться спать у него в комнате после вечеринки или ему нужно одолжить учебник для подготовки к тесту.

Внезапно Эдуардо вспоминает, что подружился с Дастином еще до того как встретил Марка.

Они встретились на первом курсе, на вступительном занятии по экономике. Дастин прибежал с опозданием в первый же день и все остальное время заставлял Эдуардо пытаться скрыть то, что он умирает со смеху над шутками, которые пускал Дастин в сторону профессора и студентов в аудитории. («Я думаю, я попал не в ту аудиторию. Это Современное Волшебство, не так ли? Я должен быть на Экономике для чайников.») Когда пара закончилась, Дастин попросил у Эдуардо кусочек лекции, которую он пропустил из-за опоздания, и с того момента они всегда сидели радом на общих парах. Дастин был, как заметил с удивлением Эдуардо, его первым другом в Гарварде.

«Да? Точно?» спрашивает Эдуардо. Теперь он смотрит на Дастина, он до сих пор щурится от яркости солнца, свет падает на глаза так, что они выглядят почти рыжевато-коричневыми из-под век. «Это будет так – я имею ввиду, я не смогу быть простым соседом по квартире. Мне понадобится кое-какая помощь.»

«Да,» отвечает просто Дастин. «Я знаю. Но все классно, чувак, будет прикольно опять видеть тебя рядом. Ты можешь помочь мне убедить Криса, что пицца жизнеподдерживающая пища для ужина каждый день.»

Эдуардо улыбается, несмотря на то, что не планировал делать этого, и это чувствуется странно. Это _хорошо_ улыбаться вот так. Он понимает, что он не может вспомнить, когда он делал это в последний раз.  
«Хорошо,» говорит он. «Спасибо, Д-мэн. Я перед тобой в долгу.»

«Даже не начинай,» говорит Дастин.


	6. Импульс

«Вардо переезжает ко мне.»  
Дастин говорит это, как только Крис берет трубку.  
«Дастин?» говорит слабо Крис. До Дастина доходит, что в Нью-Йорке уже первый час ночи.

«Прости, что звоню так поздно, чувак. Я забыл про разницу во времени. Но да. Вардо. Переезжает ко мне. На самом деле.»

Крис ничего не отвечает. Потом: «Подожди минутку.»

Дастин слышит, как на другом конце линии Крис выскальзывает из постели, перемещается по комнате и закрывает за собой дверь. У Дастина такое чувство, что он зашел в комнату, когда его родители занимались сексом.

«У тебя там кто-то – ты с кем-то?»

«Не беспокойся об этом,» отвечает Крис. Он стал говорить немного громче. Дастин понимает, что он закрылся в ванной своего гостиничного номера. «Эдуардо переезжает к тебе? Вау. Он попросил, или ты сам предложил?»

«Вроде как и то и другое,» говорит ему Дастин. « Я имею ввиду, он спросил, а я потом уже сам предложил. Ему нужно оставаться поблизости, плюс у меня такое чувство, что он и его сестра ладят лучше, если находятся на расстоянии. И у него на самом деле больше никого нет. Он бы мог остаться с тобой, но ты постоянно в разъездах. И очевидно, что остаться с Марком – вариант не совместимый с жизнью.»

Крис фыркает. «Когда-то на первом курсе Марк забыл надеть штаны в универ; он и о себе то не может позаботиться, тем более что Эдуардо будет нуждаться в уделении ему времени и внимания.»

«Да, это будет что-то,» соглашается Дастин, потому что из-за этого он и позвонил Крису. «Я думаю, мне понадобится некоторая помощь.»

«Я помогу, тебе не нужно из-за этого переживать,» обещает Крис.

«Но,» внезапно Дастин звучит тревожно. «Он не может принимать душ – и ходить в туалет сам – и я должен время от времени за ним присматривать – довольно часто – и ночью, а еще у меня есть _ступеньки_ , которые ведут к входной двери.»

«Расслабься,» говорит успокаивающе Крис. «Ты богаче Бога, Дастин, позови подрядчика ,и он установит пандус. И найми медсестру, которая будет помогать с рутинными делами. Ты можешь помогать ему передвигаться по дому и готовить ему – Боже помоги, надеюсь, он любит пиццу – но оставь все остальное подготовленным профессионалам.»  
Дастин громко выдыхает. «Да. Да, ты прав. Просто, я предложил, а потом, я, я запаниковал.»

«Ты молодец, что предложил,» говорит ему решительно Крис. «Честно говоря, ему стоит видеться с его друзьями. Вот только…» Он вздыхает, как будто его посетила неожиданная мысль. «Нам нужно уладить все с Марком.»

«Уладить с Марком?» отдает эхом Дастин. 

«Ну, он не сможет теперь приходить, когда захочет,» подчеркивает Крис. «Не стоит так поступать с Эдуардо. У них с Марком серьезный разрыв, и мы должны уважать его чувства. Плюс, он возвращается с…ну, он спрыгнул с моста, так что навряд ли, с хорошего эмоционального состояния, и Марк слоняется вокруг , ждет, когда он поправится, чтобы поорать, и я не думаю, что это благоприятно повлияет на его выздоровление.»

«Я так бы хотел, чтоб….все наладилось,» говорит Дастин немного раздраженно.

«К сожалению, так не бывает,» говорит трезво Крис.

«Да,» подтверждает Дастин порядок вещей. Он слышит, как Крис поворачивается на другом конце провода.

«Слушай, Д-мэн, уже поздно,» говорит и Крис, и внезапно Дастин вспоминает, чувствуя себя как будто его ударили, _ох, он же с – кем-то_.  
«Да, да,» отвечает Дастин. «Конечно. Еще раз извини, бро. Я полностью забыл о разнице во времени. Я позвоню тебе завтра?»

«Да,» соглашается Крис. «Поговорим позже.»

После того, как Крис кладет трубку, Дастин долго держит телефон в руке, представляя как он, словно тень, передвигается по темной комнате и ложится в постель к незнакомцу.

\--

 

В Гарварде у Эдуардо была комната-одиночка. Небольшое пространство с толстыми стенами, покрашенными в невеселый бежевый цвет, в котором было достаточно места для кровати, письменного стола и узкого отделения для книг. Была определенная иерархия при получении комнат в общежитии:

Первокурсники, студенты со стипендией и бюджетники спали в таких комнатах как Крис, Дастин и Марк.

У студентов постарше все зависело от удачи. Некоторым доставались одиночки, как Эдуардо, а некоторые попадали в общежития.

Студенты из богатых семей, таких как Винклвоссы, тоже участвовали в лотереи, но они так же были членами престижных Гарвардских клубов, так что у них была возможность проводить большую часть времени в роскошных помещениях, несмотря на то, что их комнаты были не такими уж и хорошими.

Ну и, конечно, студенты могли жить за территорией кампуса, если было большое желание.

У Эдуардо было достаточно денег, чтобы поселится в отдельную квартиру.

Но, конечно, он этого не сделал, по двум причинам. Во-первых, его мама хотела, чтобы он вступил в еврейское студенческое братство, в очень хорошее, где как он понял, его мама думала, они будут обсуждать Тору и наслаждаться своим еврейским происхождением вместе. Квартира – это слишком хорошо, говорила она ему, и он никогда не знал, какого это жить в настоящем братстве, делить ванны и кухни и все остальное. Позже Эдуардо вспоминал это с горькой улыбкой; он никогда не был близок с парнями с братства, и концу первого курса проводил большую часть своего свободного времени в Киркланде.

Второй причиной было то, что его отец считал это легкомысленной тратой денег - селиться в отдельную квартиру в хорошем районе Бостона. Эдуардо никогда этого не предлагал, но отец все равно высказался по этому поводу, заявляя, что единственный человек, который _достоин_ должен _работать_ , чтобы получить привилегии в своей жизни, и как бонус, Эдуардо будет лучше учиться, если будет жить в комнате, в которой его ничего не будет отвлекать. 

Так следующие четыре года Эдуардо жил в серой комнате-одиночке. Он задумывается обо всем этом, пока ждет Криса и Дастина, которые заберут его из больницы. Палата напоминает ему ту комнату в Гарварде, только эта идет в комплекте с лучшим медицинским оборудованием, которое можно иметь, если ты при деньгах; в плане денег для Эдуардо больше не существует слов _легкомысленный_ или _чрезмерный_ , он просто тратит деньги на качественные вещи.

Ему что-то говорит медсестра, и он старается обратить на нее внимание. Она дает четкие указания по поводу его лекарств, посещений больницы, его психотерапии, особенностей наблюдения за ним, и тому подобное. Эдуардо просто хочет, чтобы она перестала говорить, и он мог вспомнить какого это, хотеть куда-то поехать.

Вообще-то, он был поражен заметив, что ждет того момента, когда наконец-то отправится в дом Дастина. Это хрупкое чувство, маленькое и дрожащее где-то в районе его сердца, но он крепко держится за него пытаясь выполнять несколько дел одновременно. И в конце концов голос медсестры становится похож на шум воды, и он забывает, что нужно слушать.

Когда приходят Дастин и Крис, она опять все повторяет. Крис даже что-то записывает, пока Дастин проверяет, все ли вещи Эдуардо собраны (их не много :– лэптоп, небольшая сумка личных вещей, которые у него забрали после Падения, на которую Эдуардо даже не взглянет, не то чтобы открывать, и помятое фото, засунутое между батареей и стеной, которое немного трясется от исходящего от нее теплого воздуха. На фото изображен человек, стоящий на четвереньках на полу чье-то кухни, который сосредоточен на игре в машинки с маленьким мальчиком. Мальчик улыбается самой счастливой в мире улыбкой. Что-то в этой фотографии вызывает у Дастина комок в горле, и он очень осторожно кладет фото в карман своего пиджака.)

Наконец-то они готовы уходить, и Крис спокойно везет Эдуардо по коридору, в то время как Дастин бегает вокруг них и оживленно болтает. Из того, что Эдуардо удалось уловить, Дастин действительно рад тому, что у него опять будет сосед, что в какой-то степень греет Эдуардо. У него куча планов по поводу того, как они с Эдуардо будут соучастниками, и впервые за долгое время Эдуардо думает, _хорошо_. Возможно все будет _в порядке_. Потому что он не отправляется домой в пустую квартиру, и у него опять есть настоящие друзья, и они проявляют невероятные интерес к заботе о нем. 

Но Эдуардо не собирается себя дурить. Он знает, что мысли, которые подавляют его все еще здесь, вертятся вокруг, как вор, который ,зная все коды, открывает окна и пробирается в его дом. Он разговаривал со своим психотерапевтом – теперь только одним; они сузили тему обсуждения – как будто ему стало лучше, но она уже долгое время не выдавала никаких проницательных мыслей, и Эдуардо злостно подумывает о том, дошли ли они до тупика. Он больше ничего не может вытянуть из себя, не может вытянуть свой внутренний мир и положить перед ней на стол, потому что он связан со всем живим, что есть в нем и он – он, наверное, умрет, если откроется ей полностью. Потому что он и сам не хочет ничего этого видеть. Потому что смотреть на его проблемы, это как возвращаться в то время, когда он был несчастен, а сейчас он как бы – ему не на что жаловаться и он, знаете – этого достаточно.

Дастин и Крис помогают ему забраться в машину, слабо говоря; они скорее _поднимают_ его очень аккуратно. Они покидают территорию больницы после того, как помогают Эдуардо с ремнем безопасности. Эдуардо не расстроен из-за того, что покидает больницу. Он не оборачивается назад. 

Дом Дастина скромный, как для миллиардера, хотя он все же больше остальных домов в этом квартале. Крис и Дастин помещают Эдуардо в комнату на первом этаже, чтобы он не переживал из-за ступенек, и потом они показывают ему дом, чтобы он мог найти ванну, кухню и гостиную. Дастин говорит, что его спальня на втором этаже, но Эдуардо может даже ночью звать Дастина криком, если что-то случится.

Эдуардо планирует обойтись без таких крайностей. Он и так знает, что достаточно испытывает гостеприимность, нападая на дом Дастина вот так, заставляя его подстраиваться под Эдуардо. Дастин действительно не возражает, но Эдуардо все равно чувствует себя виноватым. Он уже сказал, что будет убираться, но Дастин говорит, что к нему приходит работница. И Эдуардо настаивает на том, чтобы платить за жилье, несмотря на то, что Дастин выглядит смущенным, когда Эдуардо дает ему чек и бормочет что-то о том, чтобы пожертвовать деньги на благотворительность. 

Крис готовит для них ланч, когда приезжает сиделка. Она, скорее пожилая женщина, представляется Мариссой, и потом, на идеальном португальском спрашивает, не возражает ли он, чтобы она осмотрела его комнату и проверила, есть ли там все необходимое. 

Эдуардо смотрит на нее в изумлении, потом переводит взгляд на Криса и Дастина, которые улыбаются друг другу. Эдуардо чувствует жжение в глазах и отворачивается, конечно же, кивая ей, она может проверить все, что ей нужно.

«Вардо, с тобой все в порядке?» спрашивает Дастин, голосом, в котором сочетается забота и невероятная гордость за себя.

«Да, да, все в порядке,» говорит Эдуардо, отмахиваясь. «Спасибо…спасибо за…это. Ты знаешь. Это мой…» Он пытается изо всех сил объяснить, что португальский - это язык, который живет у него под кожей, рядом с его сердцем, не смотря на все старания ненавидеть его, за то, как отец использовал его. Дастин добродушно прерывает его, говоря, что они знают, поэтому и сделали это. И потом Эдуардо неуверен, мокрые ли его глаза, потому что звук португальского пробуждает в нем тоску за домом и в то же время удовлетворение. Потому что вот каково это, когда о тебе кто-то заботится.

 

\--

 

Крис опирается о перила на заднем дворе Дастина, делая глоток чая. Дастин уже выдал шуточку по поводу старика, потому что _чай, серьезно_ , и Крис надменно обещал дожить до ста десяти, и теперь они просто стоят в уютной тишине. В дома Марисса говорит с Эдуардо на кухне, начиная с формальностей по поводу лечения заканчивая анекдотами на португальском. Крис может с уверенностью об этом сказать, глядя на то, как они смеются и заканчивают предложения друг друга. 

«Ну, я думаю, он чувствует себя лучше,» говорит задумчиво Дастин, глядя на них сквозь стеклянную дверь.

«Определенно,» соглашается Крис. «Сиделка из Бразилии – это прекрасная идея, Д-мэн. Ты сегодня победитель.»

Дастин улыбается, довольный собой. Улыбка потихоньку исчезает, когда он объясняет, «Мы вроде как бросили его после всего…что случилось с Марком. Я имею ввиду, он тоже нас игнорировал, не отвечал на звонки, но мы и не пошли на серьезные жертвы, лишь бы продолжать с ним общаться. И потом в конце-концов он начал присылать нам и-мэйлы, но мы все равно не знали, что происходит в его жизни. Мы даже особо не спрашивали. Мы просто…» Он взмахивает рукой беспомощно.

Крис понимает. «Это не наша вина, Дастин,» говорит он тихонько.

Дастин поднимает на него взгляд, и в его глазах видно отчаянное желание убедить себя в этом. «Мы даже не знали, что его папа умер. Мы могли послать цветы. Мы могли _поехать_ на похороны.»

«Жизнь случается,» говорит ему Крис, пожимая плечами, немного беспокойно. «Мы остались с Марком, потому что мы остались с Фэйсбуком, и вроде как для нас не осталось места, чтобы быть друзьями Эдуардо. Это было бы сложно; он переехал в Сингапур и отрезал нас на какое-то время.»

«Да.» Дастин закусывает нижнюю губу, смотря на кухню. «Я просто хотел бы, чтобы все было по-другому, вот и все.»

 

«Я знаю, но все теперь изменится,» убеждает его Крис.

Дастин бегло на него поглядывает и , что кажется Крису нелогичным заключением, но вполне плавным переходом Дастину, Дастин говорит, «Прости что я позвонил, когда ты был не один прошлой ночью.»

Крис выглядит немного смущенным. «Все в порядке. Не беспокойся об этом.»

Дастин кивает. «Так у вас это серьезно? Ты и этот парень? Он с Нью-Йорка?»

«Нет,» отвечает Крис, удивленно. «Он просто – парень, Дастин. У меня нет времени на отношения.»

«Ох,» обдумывает это Дастин. «Как насчет отношений без каких-либо обязательств?»

Крис смеется. «Такого не бывает.» Он слегка толкает Дастина своим бедром. “Не переживай, Д-мэн. Пока все с Эдуардо не решится само собой и компания Обамы не возобновится , ты будешь занимать большую часть моего свободного времени.»

Дастин выглядит, будто бы хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживается. Мгновение спустя, он говорит, «Ну у меня нет _всего_ свободного времени. У меня кое-что мутится с Лорен. Она учит меня играть в теннис.»

Крис опять смеется. «Кажется, теннис относится к вещам, которые ты скорее ненавидишь.»

«Почему?» возмущается Дастин.

«Потому что бег включен в процесс игры,» подчеркивает Крис, явно развлекаясь. «Твоя любовь к спорту прямо пропорциональна твоему восторгу от новых Звездных Воен.»

 

«Новые Звездные Войны - это проект, призванный удовлетворить самолюбие Джорджа Лукаса, и нанести серьезный вред памяти о самой прекрасной франшизе в истории, и я отказываюсь принимать их существование,» быстро заявляет Дастин, потому что его задели за живое. «Но мне нравится спорт,» добавляет он в свою защиту. «Если это правильный спорт. И ему меня учат хорошенькие девушки.»

 

Крис кивает, до сих пор улыбаясь. «Ладно, я не спорю. Расскажешь мне, как все продвигается.»

 

«Теннис?» спрашивает Дастин. «Или с Лорен?»

«И то , и то,» отвечает Крис. И как будто, чтобы убедится в чем-то он добавляет, «Лорен действительно милая девушка.»

Дастин не обратил внимания на выражение лица Криса, когда он говорил это, пропустив резкую перемену. 

 

\--

 

Марк раздраженный. Дастин может сказать это, только взглянув на его спину, когда он заходит в офис, и этой мысли достаточно, чтобы он усмехнулся и отвлеченно подумал _Нам нужно проводить меньше времени вместе_.

Марк поворачивается, когда слышит шаги Дастина, и Дастин не удивлен, когда замечает темные круги под глазами Марка, как будто он забыл, что такое сон.

На самом деле, Дастин уверен, что эти круги исчезают только тогда, когда Марк едет домой на Рождество, и исчезали в Гарварде, когда только у Эдуардо хватало смелости отобрать у него лэптоп. 

«Ты,» резко говорит Марк, и Дастин уже смирился с тем, что сейчас завяжется спор.

«Я,» он соглашается, кладя свою сумку на стол и захлопывая лэптоп.

«Не хочешь сегодня поработать? У тебя сроки поджимают. Если я увижу смайлик _Я разочарован_ перед ланчем, ты об этом пожалеешь.»

 _Вау_. Дастин пялится на Марка. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Марк разворачивается и быстро идет в свой кабинет; он падает в кресло и почти сразу же начинает печатать. Дастин смотрит на него еще минутку, прежде чем сесть обратно за свой стол. _Ну. Ладно_.

Марк обычно несносный босс, но это потому что его задания внезапные, четкие, и если выполнять их беспрекословно, все равно получишь не больше чем _хорошая работа, Дастин_. Он также ожидает отличные результаты, но это, наверное, и сделало Фэйсбук успешным с самого начала, так что по этому поводу Дастин обычно не жалуется. Хотя сейчас все иначе. В основном, Марк не разговаривает с ним так, с этими ужасными нотками в его голосе и угрозами в конце. Обычно Дастин забивает на раздражительность Марка, но сегодня все кажется серьезно.

Запуганный, Дастин работает все утро, без перерыва, проявляя титанические усилия, чтобы не зайти на Tumblr или Reddit. Ближе к одиннадцати Крис приходит с кофе для него, выглядя немного обеспокоенным. 

«Я никогдa не видел, чтобы ты столько прожил, не проверяя свой e-mail,» информирует его Крис.

«Не могу говорить, по уши в работе,» протягивает Дастин, но все равно отрывает взгляд от монитора , благодарный за то, что его прервали, и с расстояния, это может выглядит временно допустимым. Он быстро поглядывает в направлении офиса Марка, но раздражительный генеральный директор повернут к ним спиной.

Крис проследив за его взглядом, поворачивается назад к Дастину, поднимая бровь. «Ты же понимаешь, что он не может выполнить примерно 90% своих угроз, да? Мы теперь живем в Калифорнии, а у них здесь смертная казнь.»

Дастин пытается улыбнуться, но, честно говоря, поведение Марка действительно его задело, и он опять смотрит в сторону офиса Марка. Сквозь стекло он почти может слышать, как Марк пишет код, ударяя по клавишам быстро и агрессивно.

«Как думаешь, что он делает?» говорит Дастин, кивая в сторону Марка. «Взламывает мэйнфрейм?»

Крис пытается подавить улыбку и сохранить серьезное лицо. «Устанавливает соединение…»

«..И…сеть упала.»

После этого они оба немного расслабляются, пуская знакомые шутки из старых хакерских фильмов в сторону Марка, который всегда ужасающе сосредоточен на _разрушении_ своей клавиатуры. На опыте Дастина, он действительно единственный человек, который менял клавиатуру _несколько раз_.

«Так что вообще происходит?» спрашивает Крис. «Я поздоровался, когда зашел в офис, но он проигнорировал меня.»

«Что очень даже на него похоже,» напоминает Дастин.

«Ну да, но он раньше хотя бы мычал что-то в ответ,» пожимает плечами Крис. «Это конечно не слова, и я почти уверен ,что это просто способ выразить негодование по поводу того, что его отвлекают, но это, по крайней мере, хоть какая-то реакция. И посмотри на себя, ты не предложил ничего смешного и одновременно раздражающего за все утро. Что-то явно случилось.»

«Ты знаешь,» начинает задумчиво Дастин, поворачивая свое кресло так, чтобы ему было предоставлено хорошее обозрение офиса напротив. Он всегда ведет себя смелее с Марком, когда рядом Крис, потому что Дастин невменяемый и всегда счастлив, а Марк социопат с сердитым взглядом, поэтому они функционируют лучше, когда рядом Крис, который глаголет истину. «Он был действительно агрессивным, когда я пришел, но он не сказал _тебе_ браться за работу под страхом смерти.» Он говорит это с долей обвинения, будто Марк с Крисом заодно.

«Это потому что я всегда выполняю всю работу вовремя,» говорит Крис весело.

«Я работаю!» говорит возмущенно Дастин.

«Да,» соглашается Крис, «но стоит подметить, что ты постишь чрезмерное количество информации в каждой существующей социальной сети целыми днями, и ты допустил двойную ошибку добавив Марка в друзья на каждом сайте, где он часто бывает, а также ты делишься каждым репостом на Фэйсбуке. Так что, ну ты знаешь.»

Дастин мелодраматично вздыхает. «Никто не понимает, мой творческий подход, Крис,» жалуется он.  
«Твой Тамблер – изобретение искусства, или..?»

Дастин насупил брови. «Мой _код_ мое искусство, Кристофер.» И он замечает по выражению лица Криса, что тот просто его подкалывает, так что он падает назад в кресло, покорно принимая то, что над ним смеются.

«Нет, ты хорошо работаешь,» говорит по-доброму Крис. «Марк знает, иначе бы он одергивал бы тебя намного чаще, поверь мне. Если бы его не устраивало качество и объем твоей работы, он бы сказал мне.»

«Почему тебе?» спрашивает Дастин, вскидывая руки. Дастин всегда ведет себя довольно театрально, когда ему проходится долго быть серьезным.

«Я не знаю. Я думаю, я кто-то вроде твоего хранителя.» Сухо улыбается Крис. «В любом случае, я думаю, пришло время одному из нас поговорить с ним и выяснить, почему он вселяет всем ужас.»

«Во-первых, _вселяющий ужас_ прекрасное словосочетание. Викторианские очки, бро.» Дастин дает очки практически за все. Крис практически уверен, что у него, Марка и Эдуардо есть очки за все, начиная со способности выпить целый ящик Old Milwaukee за ночь (Марк) заканчивая самым длинным разговором по телефону на языке, отличающимся от английского (Эдуардо). «Во-вторых, да, мы ворвемся туда прямо сейчас и скажем ему, что если он доведет меня до слез , а это то же самое, что заставить интерна плакать, то он может добавить еще $5 а свою банку Козла.»

Крис удивленно вскидывает бровь. «Ты плакал с утра, и я это пропустил?»

«Нет,» гордо говорит Дастин. Он поднимается и делает какой-то неясный смешной жест в плане атаки в сторону офиса Марка. «Как бы там ни было, говоря что мы ворвемся в офис Марка, я имел ввиду , что врываться будешь ты , а я буду тихонько ступать у тебя по пятам.»

Крис предполагает, что все это продлится не больше 10 секунд, и он оказывается прав. Как только они оказываются в офисе у Марка и закрывают за собой дверь, Дастин становится напротив стола Марка и скрещивает руки на груди.

Марк заканчивает ряд кода, и скоса смотрит на Дастина, с видом Хемингуэя, которого оторвали от любования своим шедевром. Позже он замечает Криса, но игнорирует его.

«Я практически уверен, что сказал тебе работать,» говорит Марк Дастину.

«Ага,» соглашается Дастин. «В очень злой манере, чувак. Это не разу ни круто. И потом пришел Крис, милосердно принесши мне поесть в середине моего мучительного физического труда, и мы решили, что должны прийти сюда и узнать, почему ты ведешь себя как придурок.»

«Ты работал без перерыва 2 часа,» подчеркивает Марк, с огромным нежеланием отодвигая лэптоп. Когда он это делает, то выглядит как акула, которая полностью сосредотачивает свой взгляд на тебе. «Я называю это перерывом на ланч во вторник. И я всегда придурок. Или так мне говорили.»

« _Два_ часа работы не могут приравниваться к _одному_ часу на ланч,» говорит надменно Дастин, и когда Марк вскидывает голову нацеливаясь как хищник, Крис вмешивается. 

«Дело в том, что мы обеспокоены,» и оба, Дастин и Марк, смотрят на него в замешательстве.

«Мы обеспокоены?» спрашивает Дастин. Потом до него доходит, почему Марк ведет себя как _еще больший_ козел и _о_. Марк и Крис смотрят на то, как меняется выражение лица Дастина с абсолютно разными эмоциями. Марк выглядит заинтересованным и раздраженным; у Криса выражение лица подобное смайлику фэйспалм. «Да, мы обеспокоенны,» подтверждает Дастин. "Мы кошмарно, безоговорочно обеспокоенны.»

Он не смотрит на Криса, но Крис может сказать, что он думает, потому что его лицо вещает: _викторианские очки!_

Слова, подобранные Дастином, вызывают легкое недоумение у Марка, но он ничего не говорит. «Ну, вам не о чем беспокоится,» и Крис практически _чувствует_ , как они теряют внимание Марка.

«Я не соглашусь,» говорит Крис, он засовывает руки в карманы и делает очень обдуманный шаг от стола Марка, потому что у него возникает впечатление, что Марк чувствует себя окруженным.

«Думай, что хочешь,» говорит Марк спокойно, и ведет себя так, будто вернулся к своей роботе, но Крис знает лучше.

«Марк, просто скажи нам в чем дело,» говорит ему Крис, и это однозначно то, что хотел услышать Марк, потому что он поднимает голову так молниеносно быстро, что Дастин, изумленный, делает пол шага назад.

«Если ты хочешь, чтобы он оставался в твоем доме, как будто вы как тринадцатилетние девочки устроили бесконечную вечеринку в пижамах, я не могу тебя остановить.»

Дастин бросает взгляд на Криса, потом назад на Марка. «Ему действительно больше негде остаться, Марк. И я действительно был ужасным другом во время – судебного дела и всего остального, так что я как бы пытаюсь искупить свою вину.»

«Ты имеешь ввиду, что был ужасным другом, потому что выбрал меня, а не его,» говорит быстро Марк, и Дастин не подготовлен для того, чтобы говорить с Марком, когда тот включил свои интеллектуальные способности на полную, чтобы уничтожить кого-то в процессе разговора. Он с удовольствием уступает место Крису.

«Что он пытается сказать, это то что он не пригласил Эдуардо остаться у себя с явной целью обидеть тебя,» говорит терпеливо Крис.

«Это не существенно, потому что я не расстроен,» парирует Марк.

«Марк.» Крис отклоняет заявление Марк всего одним словом, просто вот так.

«Даже если бы я расстроился, это бы не имело значения. Это твой дом, ты можешь делать с ним все что угодно.» Марк скрещивает руки на груди и Дастину немножко его жаль. Не то чтобы это было новым чувством, беря во внимание все то, что произошло за последние несколько лет, но обычно он не чувствует этого так сильно, особенно когда Марк становится невыносимым.

«Прости, что мы тебе не сказали,» выпаливает Дастин, перебивая Криса, который хотел что-то сказать. Он практически уверен, что это именно то, что хочет услышать Марк; Дастин не специалист по чтению эмоций или что-то в этом роде, но он знает, что Марк услышал о том, что Эдуардо остановился у него дома от кого-то другого. Что, должен признать Дастин, произвело на него не лучше впечатление, так как ему нельзя было навещать Эдуардо, и насколько он знал, Крису и Дастину тоже. 

После неловкой паузы, Дастин нерешительно говорит, «Его сестра довольно убедительно настаивала на том, чтобы ты его не навещал, но мы подумали, что ему нужны какие-нибудь друзья, так что я как бы пробился к нему…мы наведывались к нему пару раз, Марк, и все.» Его глаза огромные и искренние; у Криса заболело сердце. Он пытается не думать почему. «И потом доктора настаивали на том, чтобы он оставался в городе, и у него не было много вариантов, так что я предложил остаться со мной.»

«Рад за тебя,» говорит Марк ровным голосом.

Крис говорит, почти осторожно, «Мы подумали, что было бы лучше, если бы ты не навещал его сразу. У него ушло много времени на то, чтобы успокоится, и у вас с ним…беспокойное прошлое, думаю это лучший способ назвать это. Так что как только он будет чувствовать себя лучше, тогда вы сможете увидеться и, ну ты знаешь. Выговориться.»

Дастин внезапно понимает, что Крис не _боится_ Марка. Нерешительность в его голосе говорит о том, что он действительно, искренне, заботится о чувствах Марка, что как бы – ну, Дастин знает, что у Марка есть чувства, но обычно они как бы закопаны очень, очень глубоко. Где-то в районе Атлантиды.

«Я не собираюсь заставлять его говорить о чем-то,» отвечает Марк, без каких-либо эмоций. «Интервенция окончена? Я бы хотел вернуться к работе. О чем и вам советую задуматься.»

Крис и Дастин оставляют его одного в офисе, но чувство вины не отпускает Дастина целый день. Он работает в два раза больше, чем обычно. И Марк, как обычно, ничего не говорит по этому поводу.


	7. Контакт

Эдуардо теперь легче относится к походам к своему психотерапевту. В начале, эти встречи устрашали его, потому что он знал, что она думает, смотря на оставшиеся кусочки его жизни, которые она по собирала с медицинских отчетов, и на факт, что он _сбросился с моста_.

Теперь он знает доктора Растанни намного лучше и, несмотря на то, что он точно не уверен в том, что она думала о нем в начале, он достаточно убежден, что сейчас она на его стороне. То, что она подсказывает Эдуардо стратегии, как справляться со всем этим, не самое главное для него; больше всего ему нравится, что она слушает без видимого осуждения, без чувства необходимости бросать бесполезные советы. Хотя иногда она все же откровенно говорит ему, как нужно выдержать и справиться с той или иной ситуацией, но эти способы Эдуардо знал и до того, как она предложила. Просто хорошо знать, что он на верном пути.

У него уже были такие слушатели тогда, в комнате общежития в Бостоне, но прошло уже достаточно много времени, с тех пор, как у него был кто-то, кто действительно слушал, а не просто ждал своей очереди высказаться.

Он говорит ей, что в Сингапуре довольно одиноко. Когда он впервые туда попал, он искал уголок на планете, где Марк, разрушитель его мира, не смог бы до него добраться. Эдуардо не боялся переезжать куда-то, где он никого не знал и не владел местным языком; он, в конце концов, имеет кое-какой иммигрантский опыт. Это легче, чем вы думаете, говорит он доктору; ты появляешься там и думаешь, что не вписываешься в обстановку, как большой палец руки. Но на самом деле нет. Никто не смотрит на тебя дважды. Все так поглощены собственными жизнями, что у них нет времени смотреть в глаза каждому незнакомцу, пытаясь найти несоответствия. И как только ты находишь себе жилье и появляется знакомая рутина – магазин, в котором ты часто делаешь покупки, бар, маршрут автобуса или хорошо знакомая машина, на которой ты добираешься до работы – все сливается в одно, и ты больше не чувствуешь себя чужим. С одной стороны, ты до сих пор не чувствуешь себя дома, но никто кроме тебя самого об этом не напоминает. И в итоге ты убеждаешь себя в том, что это чувство ушло (хотя на самом деле нет, и никогда не уйдет.)

Доктор спрашивает, так ли он себя чувствовал, когда приехал в Америку. Эдуардо говорит что да, в основном, но тогда он приехал с родителями и они все утроили. Тогда он был маленький; дети лучше адаптируются к переменам. Да, он был новеньким в школе и в своем квартале, но он быстро освоил английский, и рядом была местная синагога, где он быстро завел друзей, так что он привык к Флориде достаточно быстро. Он помнит, как одиноко было сначала, потому что в Бразилии у них была огромная семья, а во Флориде они были лишены такого вида поддержки. С этой стороны переезд в Сингапур был легче, потому что к этому времени, он привык все делать сам. 

«Так почему ты чувствовал, что должен отдалиться от Марка?» Спросила она однажды, как бы внезапно, только вот Эдуардо уловил эту странную, любопытную последовательность их разговоров, которую не заметить, только если внимательно не искать.

Эдуардо немного беспокойно пожимает плечами. Он научился лучше справляться с инвалидным креслом в последнее время, и с небольшим усилием толкает себя немного вперед, потом назад. Он не может удобно устроиться. Он делает все здоровой рукой, но вторая постепенно заживает, так что он использует ее для передвижения кресла.

«Не то чтобы я сделал это сразу,» подчеркивает он. «Я закончил колледж, и какое-то время у меня не было цели, и потом я поехал в Сингапур, потому что отец продолжал говорить мне, что мне необходимо найти какое-то _направление_ в жизни. 'Выбери _цель_ , Эдуардо'.» Эдуардо делает акцент на 'р' – Эд- _уар_ -до – так, как произносят это его родители. Обычно, когда он представляется, или говорит о своем имени, то англизирует его.

«Так это было решение твоего отца, покинуть страну,» говорит доктор неуверенно, и это порождает соответствующую реакцию.

«Нет,» отвечает Эдуардо. «Нет, это было его предложение, чтобы я как-то использовал свой диплом, и занялся своей жизнью, но я покинул страну из-за того, что случилось с Фэйсбуком. Я хотел инвестировать в индустрию технологий, но куда бы я ни пошел, будто везде были эти шесть рукопожатий, и так или иначе, Марк Цукерберг, Шон Паркер или Питер Тиль. Я собрал кое-какие данные и выяснил, что Сингапур одно из самых лучших мест для бизнеса. Так что я решил отправиться туда и построить себе – существование, в котором мне бы не приходилось сворачивать с пути, только чтобы избежать встречи с прошлым.»

Доктор поднимает голову. «Что ты чувствуешь по отношению к нему сейчас?»

Эдуардо слегка дернул плечами. Он смотрит на пол, изучая свои ступни. «Я на самом деле не знаю, кто он сейчас. Я знаю парня, которым он был, и тот парень буквально изменил мое доверие людям, то как я…» Он отвлеченно крутит здоровым запястьем, подбирая английское слово. «… _принимаю_ отношения. Так что я не хочу ввязываться в ситуацию, в которой это опять может произойти, потому что это было…» Он качает головой и вдыхает. Когда он поднимает на нее взгляд, его глаза выражают беспокойство. «Вы знаете.»

«Я так понимаю, он навещал тебя в больнице,» задумчиво говорит доктор. «Это на него не похоже, беря во внимание описание прошлого его, которое ты мне предоставил.»  
Эдуардо улыбается, очень слабо. «Да. Если бы вы знали Марка…» Улыбка исчезает. «Он не очень обдумывает поступки, в плане, как это влияет на кого-то, так что я не думаю, что он имел это ввиду как …определенный жест. Может быть, я настолько его напугал, что он…» Эдуардо не знает, как закончит предложение, и оно виснет в воздухе.

«Что он понял, что до сих пор заботится о тебе,» помогает ему доктор.

Эдуардо качает головой. «Нет, нет, это не то, что я…ну. Возможно, я не…» Он беспокойно крутит головой, не смотря на нее. «Слушайте, я не настолько измучен, чтобы думать, что он попросил у меня денег для Фэйсбука, потому что он думал, что меня отрезать от компании будет легче, чем Винклвоссов. Я знаю, что мы были друзьями. Я знаю, что он тоже так думал. Так что это не то чтобы я думал, что он никогда обо мне не заботился…просто я не думаю, что он замечал это на важном для него уровне.»

«Так почему он пришел увидеть тебя?» давит доктор.

«Может быть, Крис и Дастин притащили его, может быть ему было – интересно.» Эдуардо начинает волноваться, он нагибает голову и накрывает лоб одной рукой. «Я не знаю, почему он делает вещи, которые делает. Я даже не хочу думать о его мотивах, это делает меня - _усталым_.»

Он говорит _усталым_ будто это означает множество вещей; это одновременно и _грустным_ и _злым_ и _озадаченным_ и _разочарованным_. Доктор Растанни отходит от темы, и на время они об этом забывают. Они еще не раз к этому возвращаются, но Эдуардо никогда не мог справиться со всем, что связано с Марком, и лучше ему не стает.

\--

Крис в Нью-Йорке, и Дастину просто больше некому позвонить. Поэтому он безумно бросает одежду в сумку, беспорядочно, с телефоном, зажатым между его ухом и плечом, слушая пустые гудки вызова, пока он бормочет «Давай, Марк, ну _же, бери трубку_.» 

На другом конце не отвечают. Матерясь – и понимая, что он теперь не один в доме, он начинает потише перечислять все знакомые ему ругательства – Дастин повторно набирает номер и бросает зубную щетку, шампунь и бритву в кучу вещей в сумке.

В конце концов, Марк берет трубку. У него не сонный голос, что ни разу не удивляет, поскольку Марк может не спать невероятно долго. Дастин любит распускать среди интернов слухи, что Марк никогда не спит. Дастин думает, что это смешно, оставлять интернов с мыслью, что Марк наблюдает за каждым их движением, все время, как какой-то раздражительный, решительный, мстительный бог. Сегодня он мрачно радуется тому, что Марк не спит и отвечает на его звонок, несмотря на то, как долго времени заняло, чтобы отклеиться от компьютера и осознать, что его телефон звонит.

«Сейчас середина ночи.»

«Как будто для тебя это проблема. Слушай, нужно, чтобы ты приехал.»

Марк молчит, пораженный. «Что?»

«Моя мама позвонила, мой папа в больнице. Это был…сердечный приступ или что-то такое, я не знаю, она была будто в истерике. Я должен лететь домой, а следующий рейс через полтора часа.»

Марк, что на него не похоже, звучит немного обеспокоенным. «Думаешь, с ним все будет в порядке?»

У Дастина огромное желание, чтобы по телефону он сейчас говорил с Крисом. Крис знал бы, что сказать. Но Дастин не собирается звонить ему, когда здесь час ночи, а в Нью-Йорке еще позже, потому что в прошлый раз Крис был _с_ кем-то. Так что Дастин вздыхает и говорит, «Я не знаю, Марк. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал. Кто-то должен быть в доме.» _С Эдуардо_ , он не говорит, но очевидно, что Марк понимает. 

«Я думал, что ты нанял сиделку.» Марк знает это, потому что Дастин, мучаясь чувством вины, раскололся и рассказал ему все, после напряженной дискуссии между ними и Крисом в офисе Марка.

«Мы наняли, но это часть прогресса Эдуардо, она теперь не остается на ночь. Так что ее не будет до восьми утра.» Дастин недоволен тем, что приходится объяснять все это Марку, потому что Крису не пришлось бы. Крис бы просто пришел, без вопросов.

«Так тебе нужно, чтобы я остался на ночь,» говорит Марк, и Дастин готов его задушить.

« _Да._ И возможно на еще несколько ночей, я не знаю, когда вернусь. И Крис не вернется с Нью-Йорка до среды.»

Дастин слышит какой-то грохот на другом конце провода. После момента мертвой тишины Марк говорит, «Я еду,» и кладет трубку. 

Дастин практически из кожи вон лезет, пока Марк не приезжает, хоть это и не заняло у него много времени. Как и ожидалось, он не взял с собой ничего из вещей; с ним только лэптоп, прижатый одной рукой и скрученная зарядка. Дастин, помня, что Эдуардо спит на первом этаже, дает Марку несколько быстрых тихих инструкций, прежде чем поспешить к входной двери. Марк должен присмотреть за Эдуардо всего семь часов, говорит он себе; потом придет Марисса, и все будет в порядке.

 _Семь часов, Марк,_ думает он, выезжая с подъездной дорожки и набирая скорость на тихой ночной улице. _Не испорть все._

Он чувствует себя виноватым больше чем нужно, когда осознает, как будет себя чувствовать Эдуардо, проснувшись и узнав, что ночевал с Марком под одной крышей.

\--

Эдуардо просыпается около семи. Он чувствует себя усталым все время после Падения (он даже не хочет брать во внимание месяца, предшествующие этому), поэтому он рано ложится спать, что означает, что он всегда просыпается, когда на улице еще тихо. Он лежит в постели несколько долгих, тихих секунд, просто слушая, как просыпается мир за окном. Это кажется странным, что в большом, просторном доме Дастина не слышно, как за окном поют птицы, но потом Эдуардо предполагает, что двор довольно новый, и там особо нет никаких деревьев. Так что звуки утра в основном состоят из слабого гула машин, доносящегося из далека, и странного звука автомобиля, выезжающего с чьего-то дома, в квартале Дастина. Где-то в вдалеке слышно, как включают газонокосилку.

Единственная проблема того, что он просыпается так рано, это то, что сиделка не придет еще около часа, и Эдуардо, несмотря на факт, что он может передвигаться по дому самостоятельно, до сих пор находится в таком уязвимом состоянии, что не может сам выбраться с постели. Обычно, в этом нет проблемы – он читает; у него есть целая куча газет, и старых выпусков Time и Newsweek возле кровати - но иногда ему нужно срочно подняться, по вполне понятной причине.

Он всегда старается терпеть, потому что серьезно, он и так достаточно стесняет Дастина, живя в его доме и так надоедая ему, и он не хочет еще и раздражать его, разбудив на рассвете ради такой неудобной, стеснительной причины, как отвезти Эдуардо в ванную. Раз или два, ему пришлось сдаться, и он скинул Дастину сообщение (он не собирается звать его криком, серьезно, эта ситуация _достаточно_ унизительная, и без того, чтобы так громко ее озвучивать) и Дастин всегда сонный, но дружелюбный, говорит о чем-то подбадривающем, чтобы уменьшить неловкость ситуации. Эдуардо ценит это, хотя это и заставляет его морщится из-за того, что он должен делить этот опыт с кем-то, кого он только недавно впустил назад в свою жизнь, и перед которым Эдуардо уже и так в огромном долгу, за то, что Дастин забрал его.

Это утро, как раз одно из тех, и как только стрелка часов добирается до 7\30, Эдуардо серьезно отвлечен от статьи, которую он читает – об истощенных запасах Урана и недостатках новорожденных на Среднем Востоке. В конце концов, смирившись, он отправляет сообщение Дастину.

Эдуардо не знает об этом, но Дастин, который во Флориде, пересылает сообщение Марку.

Так что когда через несколько минут открывается дверь, Эдуардо поднимает голову, ожидая увидеть сонного Дастина. Марк не упускает того момента, когда Эдуардо вздрагивает и закрывает глаза, когда он понимает, кто пришел взамен, и лучший способ описать выражение его лица, это шок в вперемешку с ужасом (что Марк, в свое удивление, находит обидным. Он же не _монстр_ , ради всего Святого.)

«Где Дастин?» спрашивает Эдуардо, пока Марк проходит по комнате и пододвигает его кресло поближе к кровати.

«Экстренная ситуация дома,» резко отвечает Марк. «Его папа в больнице. Крис в Нью-Йорке. Ему пришлось позвонить мне.»

Эдуардо слабо понимает, что Марк практически извиняется, и он не уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу, потому что все перекрывает смущение и неприятное удивление.

«Ты не должен – Я имею ввиду, все в порядке. Я просто подожду сиделку.» Эдуардо смотрит, как Марк его изучает, пытаясь понять как Дастин и Марисса делают это, не причиняя ему боль.

«Нет, не можешь,» говорит Марк. Он обхватывает пальцами здоровое запястье, и его рука теплее, чем ожидал Эдуардо.

«Откуда ты знаешь?» спрашивает Эдуардо, начиная паниковать.

«Откуда я знаю? Потому что _о, точно,_ я _знаю_ тебя. _Расслабься._ ” Марк кладет руку Эдуардо на грудь и сконцентрировано смотрит ему прямо в глаза. «Ты бы не написал сообщение, если бы мог подождать. Поэтому сними свою оборону и дай мне тебе помочь.»

Эдуардо чувствует, что все тело как бы занемело, и после слов Марка он немного расслабляется и выдыхает. «Хорошо. Только. Будь осторожен.»

Марк смотрит на него, типа, _а что я по-твоему делаю_ , но он умудряется усадить Эдуардо в кресло практически безболезненно. Он справился хорошо, как для первого раза, и у Эдуардо возникает мимолетный интерес, что бы доктор Растанни вычитала в сосредоточенном взгляде Марка, и в том, как он мягко, но неопределенно далеко поддерживает поврежденные части Эдуардо. Марк, со своей стороны, хочет покончить с этим быстрее, чем в занятие включится сознание. Если он сосредоточится прямо на его задаче, быстро положить руку туда, передвинуть колено сюда, то _просто_ сделает это. Его способность концентрироваться на чем-то определенном сейчас как раз очень кстати. У него нет ни малейшего понятия, о чем бы он задумался, если бы стал анализировать все это, но где-то на краю сознания проносится волна тепла, и он твердо думает, _Нет_ , и удачно все отгоняет.

Как только Эдуардо оказывается в кресле, он быстро передвигается вниз по коридору. Дверь в ванную _захлопывается_ довольно громко, учитывая то, что они находятся в тихом доме. Марк слышит, как он медлит, и потом защелкивает дверь. Он понимает, что Дастин и сиделка оборудовали ванную так, чтобы Эдуардо не понадобилась чужая помощь, за что Марк – и Эдуардо, он полагает – будут вечно им благодарны.

Когда Эдуардо выходит, его лицо все еще заливает краска, но он может смотреть Марку в глаза.

«Спасибо,» говорит он, и у него хорошо получается держать голос ровным. Он пытается вести себя по-взрослому в этой ситуации, и у Марка появляется непреодолимое желание усложнить ему задачу.

«Прости, я не Дастин.»  
Эдуардо немедленно отводит взгляд. «Да. Я просто был удивлен, вот и все.»

«Он скоро вернется.» _И тебе не придется сидеть со мной_ , следует непроизнесенное продолжение, такое очевидное, и возникшая неловкая пауза подтверждает, что Эдуардо может практически слышать, как Марк произносит это вслух.

«Это хорошо.» Эдуардо задумывается, когда он разучился говорить с Марком; справляться с его маленькими колкостями, имел ли он их ввиду, или нет, и заполнять короткие паузы, которые Марк, кажется, не находит неудобными.

«Да.» Марк резко разворачивается и направляется вниз по коридору. Эдуардо следует за ним, хотя и очень медленно, и когда он появляется в гостиной Марк уже сидит на диване, с открытым лэптопом на коленях. По смятому одеялу, висящему на спинке дивана, и по подушкам, которые удобно окружают Марка, Эдуардо может сделать вывод, что он был здесь всю ночь.

«Ты не спал?» Задает он ненужный вопрос. Он не уверен, почему спрашивает, может разве что маленький разговор – их самый безопасный вариант. 

«Спал.» Марк распрямил плечи. «Пару часов.»

Эдуардо кивает, его взгляд устремлен в окно, перебегает на пол, куда угодно, но не на лицо Марка. Он хочет спросить Марка, почему тот просто не повзрослеет, что весь этот мимолетный сон годен только для первокурсников, но он боится ворошить прошлое, поэтому ничего не говорит. Взамен, он медленно направляется в кухню.

Он не осознает, что Марк следует за ним, пока не слышит шарканье обуви Марка о пол кухни.

«Тебе нужна помощь?» голос Марка безучастный, как всегда.

«Нет, все в порядке.» Ну, это не до конца правда; обычно Дастин готовит завтрак, потому что он может достать до плиты и всего остального, и готовить при помощи двух рук легче, чем одной, но Эдуардо может достать до холодильника, и чего-нибудь из фруктов и стакана молока будет достаточно, чтобы сохранить гордость. 

«Я могу…приготовить что-нибудь,» говорит Марка, почти неуверенно, и Эдуардо внезапно хочет рассмеяться. Но он не смеется, только качает головой.

«Все в порядке, Марк. Правда. Возвращайся к своей…к своей работе. Большинство вещей я могу делать самостоятельно.»

Целое мгновение Марк настроен агрессивно, будто он обдумывает, как бы отказаться, но в итоге он делает то, что ему сказали. Эдуардо слышит, как его шаги затихают в гостиной, и потом достает себе холодный завтрак.

\--

Чуть позже Эдуардо оказывается в Неловкой Ситуации Номер Два. Это воскресенье, поэтому Марк все время _здесь_ , что не очень удобно. Будто бы ему нечем больше заняться. Марисса пришла и познакомилась с Марком, и она смешно перекривляет Марка каждый раз, как он поворачивается к ним спиной. Как и все остальные она находит Марка жестким и неприветливым. Она болтает с Эдуардо на португальском о том, как будет смешно, когда люди узнают о том, что генеральный директор Фэйсбука робот, который прибыл из другого времени, чтобы уничтожить человечество, превращая людей в слюнявых, зависимых от социальных сетей идиотов. Эдуардо веселится, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, поэтому когда она уходит, он чувствует, что день прошел не так уж и плохо. В обед, Марк отвозит Эдуардо на сеанс с психотерапевтом, и они обедают отдельно, Эдуардо на кухне, Марк в гостиной.

Где-то в это время Эдуардо замечает, каким маленьким стал первый этаж. Он не может постоянно быть в кухне; там нечего делать, и так как Дастин не мастер-шеф, кухня не обжитая, и не очень уютная. Он бы чувствовал себя невероятно странно, если бы закрылся в спальне, почти как бы уступая Марку территорию, так что единственная свободная площадь, которая не является коридором или фойе, это там где сейчас сосредоточенно печатает Марк.

Эдуардо предполагает, что он мог бы попросить Марка идти работать наверх, вот только это было бы нелепо, потому что они оба два взрослых парня, и они должны уметь находится в одной комнате, без всей этой подростковой драмы.

В итоге Эдуардо решает, что он это как-то переживет, и закатывает себя в гостиную. Марк сидит там практически целый день, и Эдуардо думает, _нет ни одной логичной причины, почему бы мы не могли находиться в одной комнате вдвоем. Это ни разу не странно._

Но он ошибался. Он подъезжает к дивану и кажется немного колеблется, неловко, пока Марк не поднимает на него непонимающий взгляд. 

«Тебе что-то нужно?»

Эдуардо наклоняет голову, внезапно смущенный. «Нет. Просто…» Он делает беспомощный жест. «Здесь действительно больше негде проводить время. А я вроде как ограничен первым этажом.»

«А.»Марк оглядывается вокруг. «Хочешь посмотреть телевизор?»

«Не беспокойся об этом,» говорит ему Эдуардо, тянясь за пультом. «Можешь продолжать делать то, что ты делал, нужен как минимум взрыв машины, чтобы добиться твоего внимания, если ты уже начал.»

Марк странно на него смотрит, и Эдуардо понимает, что он пустил такой комментарий, как будто последних нескольких лет и не существовало. Это до боли знакомо, и сразу же Эдуардо чувствует себя смущенным. Но он отказывается признавать это, поэтому просто включает телевизор и начинает лениво переключать каналы.

Со временем, в какой-то момент, Эдуардо привыкает к тому, что Марк сидит рядом. Они не говорят (Марк слишком сосредоточен), но звук клавиатуры и то, как Марк дышит _болезненно_ просто и сильно похоже на минувшие дни в Гарварде. Для Эдуардо это как колыбельная, поэтому его настороженность потихоньку исчезает, и когда на улице темнеет, его охватывает сонливость.

Он содрогается, когда слышит, что Марк говорит. Скорее это гул его голоса, он не может разобрать слов.

«Что?» говорит он, потирая глаза рукой, пытаясь быстрей выбраться из полудремного состояния.

«Я сказал, что думаю, что этот фильм нелепый.» Марк на самом деле оторвался от компьютера, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит на экране не телевизора. Эдуардо узнает фильм; это _Скажи что-нибудь_ , потому что Джон Кьюсак в десяти минутах от того, чтобы стоять возле окна Айони Скай и держать над головой Бумбокс. 

«Почему ты думаешь, что он нелепый?» спрашивает Эдуардо, отчасти потому что он знает, что Марк хочет повыделоваться – он знает наверняка – и отчасти, потому что он все еще пытается прогнать туман у себя из головы, а вопрос даст ему достаточно времени.

Марк пускается в монолог о том, как _устарели_ клише и сюжеты фильмом восьмидесятых к тому моменту, как вышло это кино, и о том, как раздражает голос Джона Кьюсака, и о том, как это смешно стоять под чьим-то домом с Бумбоксом, когда намного практичней было бы просто зайти во внутрь и поговорить с девушкой, как нормальный рациональный человек.

«Это романтично,» говорит Эдуардо, немного улыбаясь.

Марк не задумывается о том, что он троллит фильм, поэтому просто хмурится и отвечает, «Насколько я могу сказать, _романтические отношения_ это когда действительно глупые люди ведут себя неестественно, выглядя при этом дураками, перед кем-то на кого они хотят запрыгнуть.»

«На кого они хотят _запрыгнуть_ ?» переспрашивает весело Эдуардо.

«Да.» Марк немного вскидывает голову, как будто он не уверен в вопросе Эдуардо. Эдуардо решает не уточнять его, хотя он уверен, что это типично для Марка выбрать слова как _запрыгнуть на_ вместо _заняться любовь с_ , если можно придумать еще что-то менее _романтичное_.

«Все равно, оно тебе нравится не больше, чем мне, ты был к нему равнодушен последние полчаса,» информирует его самодовольно Марк.

Эдуардо этого не отрицает. «Да. Теперь я устаю быстрее.»

Кажется, Марк не знает, что на это ответить – он явно держался подальше от темы Падения с той первой встречи в больнице, когда Эдуардо отрицал, что это была попытка суицида – так что они опять затихли.

Потом Эдуардо понимает, что это был их первый нормальный разговор со времени судебного дела.

Когда фильм заканчивается, он опять засыпает, в этот раз оказавшись в ярком сне. Он в Сингапуре, в своей квартире, но там темнее, чем обычно, несмотря на широкие окна, которые выходят на город. Он в своей спальне, и с коридора падает слабый свет, так что он идет на него вплоть до кухни, и потом до гостиной. Из огромных окон в комнату проникает солнечный свет. Вдалеке слышен кокой-то гул, и Эдуардо понимает, что это звук вертолета, который находится далеко, но постепенно приближается. Сбитый с толку, он подходит к окну и выглядывает из него.

Вертолет видно на горизонте города, и Эдуардо знает, что это за ним, хотя он не знает, откуда он это знает. Он смотрит, как он приближается, и в глубоком недоумении Эдуардо видит, как открывается одна дверка, и какой-то человек опускается на веревке.

К этому моменту, вертолет достаточно близко, чтобы Эдуардо узнал в нем Марка. Он висит на высоте 30-40 этажей, но не выглядит напуганным, впрочем, как и Эдуардо. Также у него не возникает ни одной мысли, что это все абсолютно нелепо; он чувствует себя спокойно, как-будто к нему часто прилетают на вертолете люди, с которыми он судился.

Как-то, не отпуская веревки, Марк достает огромный Бумбокс и включает музыку. Как не странно, песня совершенно не сочетается с остальными событиями в сне – очевидно что они играют сцену из _Скажи что-нибудь_ (только с бюджетом в миллиард долларов) – но песня, которая играет это _Because I Got High_ репера Afroman.

«Это нелепо,» кричит Марк. «Посмотри на нас. Кто до сих пор пользуется CD плеерами?»

Внезапно Эдуардо просыпается в темной гостиной Дастина в Пало-Альто.

Ворочаясь в своем кресле, он немного потягивается и ищет взглядом Марка. К его удивлению, Марк отрубился на диване, его голова закинута и рот приоткрыт. Эдуардо фыркает.

 _Кто до сих пор пользуется CD плеерами?_

Эдуардо уверен, что самая абсурдная часть сна заключалась в том, что Марк совершил такой драматический, романтичный поступок.

Он помнит как в Гарварде, вернувшись с собрания Ассоциации Инвесторов, он проверял свой e-mail и увидел уведомление о том, что Марк добавил пост в блоге. К тому моменту Эдуардо уже был в пижаме, но он устало натянул свой костюм назад и прошелся по территории кампуса, чтобы убедится, что Марк в порядке после разрыва с Эрикой.

_”Ты мне нужен.”_

_“Я весь твой.”_

_“Мне нужен твой алгоритм для рейтинга шахматистов.”_

Марк был совсем не в порядке, но он никогда не хотел такого утешения, которое хотел предложить Эдуардо, и Эдуардо, чувствуя себя отверженным, с этим смирился. Сейчас он опять все это замечает, то, как Марк ведет себя совсем не значит, что он в порядке, но он также думает, что это не честно, что он должен терпеть Марка, который ведет себя как придурок, только потому, что он не умеет показывать настоящие чувства.

Но сейчас Марк спит с широко открытым ртом, и даже тихонько храпит, и Эдуардо позволяет себе опять заснуть, чувствуя себя удобно и тепло, и нехотя беспокоить Марка очередной неудобной ситуацией, в которой ему пришлось бы помочь Эдуардо лечь в постель.


	8. Повреждение

Дастин возвращается в город за день до Криса. Он выглядит грустным и усталым, но довольным, что Марк и Эдуардо не забили друг друга до смерти. Марк, со своей стороны, понимает, что они с Эдуардо чувствуют себя одинаково, смотря как Дастин, с опущенными плечами, поднимается на второй этаж. Они сторожили крепость, пока его не было, и сейчас видят как ему плохо, но он ясно дает понять, что не станет об этом говорить.

Эдуардо же чувствует, что ему знакомо состояние Дастина. В конце концов, здоровье его отца ухудшилось, и в этом у Эдуардо точно есть опыт. Конечно, его отец умер сразу, но ему кажется, что все сводится к одному чувству, будто ты в _ловушке_ , а оно для Эдуардо и не такое уж и новое. Так что когда Марк уходит к себе домой, Эдуардо включает весь свет на первом этаже, чтобы разогнать тени и ждет, пока Дастин спустится.

«Ну что там, чувак?» спрашивает Эдуардо, когда Дастин устало заходит в комнату и падает на диван.

«Не зашибись,» отвечает Дастин, пялясь в потолок. Кажется у него даже недостаточно энергии, чтобы сделать свой тон более холодным и заставить Эдуардо замолчать, и оставить его в покое.

«А как на счет твоих родных?»

Дастин легко качает головой. «Мама не справляется. Ей совсем плохо. Моя сестра пытается держать все под контролем, но она тоже сдается.»

Эдуардо думает, что Марк не станет возражать, если Дастин захочет взять несколько выходных, чтобы остаться с родными и поддержать их, но почему-то у него такое впечатление, что Дастину лучше здесь, подальше от очага тревоги и скорби в его семье. Дастин не из тех, кто заботится обо всем в кризисных ситуациях. Он очень редко грустит или расстроен, и когда такое случается, он не уверен, как с этим справляться, и тем более не приспособлен к тому, чтобы помогать кому-то справиться с бременем свалившегося на них горя. 

«Должно стать хуже, перед тем как станет лучше,» честно говорит Эдуардо.

«Я знаю.» Дастин бросает взгляд в сторону Эдуардо. «Ты, наверное, был не очень близок со своим отцом.»

«Не знаю, как я сейчас к нему бы относился,» говорит задумчиво Эдуардо, удивляясь внезапно возникнувшим эмоциям по отношению к отцу. «Он действительно меня оттолкнул, и мы очень много ссорились, но я знаю его лучше, чем большинство людей. Он ничего от меня не скрывал; я знал все его плохие стороны, и он знал все мои, а спор был нашим обычным способом общения.»

Эдуардо осознает, что он никогда об этом раньше не говорил. Он отвлеченно думает, что, возможно, Дастин лучше в этом, чем доктор Растанни.

«Хммм.» Дастин какое-то время раздумывает над этим, но Эдуардо с уверенностью может сказать, что его мысли сейчас ближе к своей семье, чем к семье Эдуардо. «Мой папа – ну, мы вроде как близки. Он был тренером в моей команде по футболу, и после соревнований мы всегда ходили есть мороженое и всякое такое. И он был единственным, кто настаивал на том, чтобы я поступал в Гарвард, вместо того, чтобы остаться поближе к дому, так что если бы не он, то я бы сейчас не работал в Фэйсбуке и не знал бы вас, парни.»

«Кажется, он отличный папа,» искренно говорит Эдуардо. «Ты счастливый, что он у тебя есть, Д-мэн. И ему повезло, что у него есть ты.»

Что-то блеснуло на ресницах Дастина, но его голова лежит на спинке дивана, так что слезы не покатились.

«Я буду сильно по нему скучать,» говорит тихонько Дастин.

«Да.» Эдуардо тянется к Дастину, немного неуклюже, так как он прикован к креслу, и сжимает его плечо. «Все, что тебе остается делать, это вставать каждое утро и справляться с этим. В конце концов, тебе станет легче. Поверь мне.»

Внезапно Дастин поднимает взгляд на Эдуардо, как будто до него только что дошло, что между смертью Рикардо Саверина и Падением прошло чуть больше недели, и неожиданно он выглядит до смерти напуганным, как будто знает, что его ждет что-то непреодолимое.

«Не справляйся с этим так как я,» тихо говорит Эдуардо. «Лучше попроси кого-то о помощи.»

«Я…» голос Дастина ломается, и он пытается снова. «Я не знаю как.»

«Самое сложное – это признать, что тебе нужна помощь,» говорит уверенно Эдуардо, потому что в этом он разбирается лучше чем в чем-либо другом. «В конце концов, кто-то захочет тебе помочь. У тебя есть Крис. И я. И даже Марк. Он твой друг, даже если иногда не справляется с этой ролью.»

«Я просто не хочу в этом утонуть.» Дастин вытирает глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Он как-то обреченно смеется. «Черт, посмотри на меня сейчас.»

«Никто не позволит тебе утонуть,» убеждает его Эдуардо. «Эй, доверься мне. Ты же не в огромной, пустой, грустной квартире в неизвестном городе с восьмью тоннами эмоционального груза и без близких друзей. То, что случилось со мной, не случится с тобой.»

Дастин несколько минут сидит тихо, успокаивая себя. Немного спустя, он говорит почти неуверенно, «Когда мы в первый раз пришли к тебе в больницу, ты сказал, что это не было попыткой самоубийства.»

Эдуардо отвечает не сразу; несколько секунд он смотрит в сторону, его лицо мрачнеет, и на нем тяжело прочитать какие-либо эмоции.

«Я приехал в Сан-Франциско на встречу акционеров,» наконец говорит он, после того как Дастин задумывается над тем, чтобы извинится за свои слова, которые кажутся неосторожными и равнодушными, если посмотреть на них со стороны. «На самом деле. Не было такого, чтобы я подумал, что Сан-Франциско - это мировая столица суицидников. Нужно покончить со всем этим там.»

Дастин пододвигается ближе к стороне дивана, возле которой сидит Эдуардо. Он протягивает руку, сокращает расстояние между ними, и кладет руку на забинтованную руку Эдуардо. «Почему ты пошел на мост?»

Эдуардо знает, что Дастину нужен ответ на этот вопрос, чтобы предугадать свои действия и эмоции в ближайшие дни, когда его отец умрет, и Земля сойдет с орбиты. Но у Эдуардо нет четкого ответа, и почему-то он чувствует себя виноватым. Он бы хотел, чтобы не он был тем человеком, который должен говорить об этом с Дастином, только хотя бы потому, что он жалеет, что все случилось, так как случилось. 

«Я не знаю,» Эдуардо беспомощно пожимает плечами. «Я ехал на машине и припарковался рядом, достаточно близко для того, чтобы дойти пешком. И я никогда там не был, так что подумал, чтобы было бы неплохо подняться и посмотреть. Я подошел к перилам, а люди просто…проходили мимо. Никто не пытался остановить меня. Это было так нереально. И после этого…» Эдуардо на секунду в нерешительности сжимает губы. «Вообще-то я не помню.»

Он поднимает взгляд на Дастина, и есть что-то ужасное в том, что он не может вспомнить то, что тогда произошло. Ему страшно. Дастин, встревоженный, немного сжимает его руку. Эдуардо продолжает, с необъяснимым желанием закончить рассказ. «Показания некоторых свидетелей говорят, что я просто упал – и потом я летел - я не знаю, сколько времени занимает такое падение. Четыре секунды? Пять? И, наверное, я ударился о воду под правильным углом…ты знаешь, говорят, сначала нужно удариться ступнями, под абсолютно правильным углом, если ты собираешься выжить? После этого, мне кажется, я пытался , и потом кто-то втащил меня в лодку.»

Он проводит руками по лицу и чувствует жар. «Это было так глупо. Честно, Дастин. Если бы у меня когда-то был такой момент, когда я сел и подумал, _ладно, суицид_ , я пошел бы в аптеку, купил пачку Аспирина, выпил бы все таблетки и пошел спать. Это было бы намного _проще_. Поэтому я не понимаю, как это можно было назвать попыткой самоубийства. Я даже не могу себе представить, что я когда-нибудь бы задумался, что бросится с моста – это для меня подходящий вариант. Или что там люди думают, готовясь прыгать с моста. Я не вижу в этом никакого смысла.»

Дастин кивает, и, кажется, не знает, что сказать. Но все в порядке, потому что Эдуардо от него этого и не ждет. 

«Ну, я рад, что ты до сих пор тут,» говорит наконец Дастин, и Эдуардо ему устало улыбается. 

«С тобой все будет в порядке, Д-мэн. Я точно знаю.» 

\---

Как только Крис возвращается в город, он сразу идет к Дастину. Он уже слышал о том, что случилось, так что он просто появляется в доме Дастина в среду вечером.

«Дастин?» зовет он. «Д-мэн?»

«Тут.» Дастин звучит усталым, и Крис находит его в кухне, наполняющего гигантскую миску пятью разными видами ужасно сладких хлопьев. 

«Мне не попадаются Luckу Charms,» информирует его Дастин. «Тебе приходится съесть все эти хлебные препятствия, чтобы добраться до зефирок. Это разочаровывает.»

«Высыпь всю пачку,» говорит Крис, и когда он тянется к Дастину и кладет руку ему на плечо, Дастин прижимается к нему как будто он единственный спасательный круг, а все вокруг - Северная Атлантика.

«Как ты?» бормочет Крис. 

Дастин что-то мычит, прижимаясь к груди Криса. Он на минутку позволят Дастину попытаться сломать его ребра, прежде чем немного отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть Дастину в лицо.

«Как твой отец?»

Дастин выглядит действительно несчастным. «Я не знаю. Не хорошо. Он до сих пор в больнице. Его сердце работает.»

«Ты уверен, что тебе лучше быть здесь?» серьезно спрашивает его Крис. «Я знаю, что тебе не хочется присутствовать при том, как твоя мама и сестра впадают в истерику. Но я переживаю, что если ты сейчас не будешь с ним, то потом об этом пожалеешь.»

Дастин энергично мотает головой. «Нет. Я не могу вернуться туда. Все разваливается, и все думают, что я тот Супермен, который со всем разберется и все исправит.»

«Никто так не думает,» говорит ему Крис.

«Они _все_ так думают,» настаивает Дастин, и его не убедить в обратном. «Давление невероятное, Крис. Я должен был выбраться оттуда.» 

Крис смотрит на него вопросительно. «А что если я поеду с тобой?»

На секунду Дастин выглядит изумленным, потом хмурится. «Ты не обязан делать это. Я не смогу собрать себя в кучу, и не хочу втягивать в это тебя.»

«Я _хочу_ , чтобы ты меня в это втянул,» говорит твердо Крис. «Я хорошо с таким справляюсь. Правда? Я хочу, чтобы ты поддержал отца, и я хочу помочь.»

«А как же компания?» спрашивает его Дастин. «И Фэйсбук?»

«Над компанией работает целая команда,» объясняет Крис. «А Фэйсбук не развалится до того, как мы вернемся, если только Марк не сделает что-то невероятно глупое пока нас нет.»

«Я не уверен на счет этого,» говорит Дастин, немного нервно, но они оба улыбаются, спасибо шутке.

«Так что,» говорит быстро Крис, «Я поговорю с Марком. Ему опять придется прийти и остаться с Эдуардо, но в последний раз все обошлось, так что я не думаю, что это станет проблемой. Просто позаботься о сумке с вещами. Нормальной сумке.»

«Я всегда собираю нормальную сумку,» говорит невинно Дастин.

Крис почти фыркает. «Восемь пар пижамных штанов и никакого нижнего белья говорят сами за себя.»

«Такое было _один раз_ ,» протестует Дастин.

«Просто говорю,» говорит Крис, поднимая руки. «И попытайся поесть чего-то нормального.»

«Luck Charms - нормальная еда,» настаивает Дастин, крутя в руках коробку в поисках информации о питательной ценности, чтобы помахать ею перед лицом Криса.

«Luck Charms _не_ нормальная еда. Когда доберемся до дома твоих родителей, мы не будем есть ничего кроме огромных Флоридских апельсинов, если сегодня ты не поешь чего-то, что не даст тебе заболеть цингой.»

Дастин задумывается над этим. «А ты будешь мне их чистить?»

«Не испытывай меня,» предупреждает Крис.

В конце концов, Дастин выпивает стакан яблочного сока и, без особого энтузиазма, ищет в холодильнике сельдерей, который он почти уверен когда-то там был. Он приходит к выводу, что этого ему хватит на неделю.  
Пока Дастин пакует вещи, Крис едет в офис навестить Марка. Он объясняет состояние вещей, и Марк, как всегда, выглядит абсолютно безучастным. Он соглашается опять остаться в доме Дастина, и то, как охотно он это делает, вынуждает Криса спросить: 

«Как прошли последние несколько дней?»

Марк пожимает одним плечом, что больше напоминает судорогу. «Терпимо.»

Крис кивает. «Да? Хорошо. Вы хоть разговаривали друг с другом?»

Марк поднимает на него взгляд, в котором читается непонимание, к чему ведет Крис. «Никто никого не убил, если ты об этом спрашиваешь. Мы взрослые люди, Крис. Мы можем смириться с присутствием друг друга.»

«Я знаю, я знаю,» говорит Крис, потому что он _знает_ ; необходимость нанимать Эдуардо и Марку няньку далеко позади. Неважно разберутся они со всем этим дерьмом или нет, но у Криса и Дастина есть неугомонно растущее чувство, что они застряли посередине, и несут ответственность за то, чтобы создать ловушку для родителей, чтобы они опять начали нравиться друг другу. 

«Я не собираюсь в свои двадцать пять быть человеком, который все еще хлопает дверьми и бросается вещами,» говорит твердо Марк, что Крис конечно же расценивает метафорично для Марка и буквально для Эдуардо, так как первый становится невообразимо недоброжелательным, когда злится, а последний, не может справиться с насильственным, демонстративным выражением гнева. Крис достаменно знает, что яростная физическая агрессия, которая была выражена при разбивании лэптопа, была не первой в своем роде. И это не то, чтобы Эдуардо мог кого-нибудь ударить, особенно кого-то, о ком он заботится (особенно Марка), но его гнев вспыльчив, и он не контролирует его.

«Думаешь, все может наладиться в будущем?» спрашивает осторожно Крис. Не то что бы он хотел давить на них, но серьезно, _Марк и Эдуардо_. Возможно не существует никаких Суждено Быть, и они оба снова разойдутся в разные стороны, когда Эдуардо поправится, и Крис даже не знает, возможно это будет и к лучшему. Иногда жизнь не складывается так, как ты думал она сложится, и иногда даже неожиданный исход, исход, на который _не надеялись_ , может быть приемлем, если обе стороны останутся невредимы. 

Но в Крисе живет практически нерушимая вера, что они оба нуждаются в том, чтобы исправить все между друг другом, прежде чем они даже начнут думать о том, чтобы двигаться дальше и встречаться с другими людьми. И он практически уверен, что как только они все исправят, им совсем не понадобятся другие люди. У них обоих так испоганена жизнь, что это делает их странно идеальными друг для друга. 

Марк долго смотрит на него с непроницаемым выражением лица. Крис не торопит его, не поддаваясь знаменитому взгляду Цукерберга, который доводит интернов до приступов паники. Крис, в конце концов, знал Марка, во времена Zuckonit и непрекращающихся разговоров, почему именно Крис должен постоянно покупать туалетную бумагу и Аспирин. 

«Я знаю, что нам нужно все обсудить,» признает наконец Марк. «Исходя из предыдущего опыта, этот разговор, скорее всего не задастся, но Эдуардо ведет себя так, что мне никогда не удается просчитать вероятность чего-либо в будущем с каким-то уровнем уверенности, так что я не знаю. Я знаю, что каждый из нас верит, что прав.»

«Да.» Крис устало повел плечами, внезапно почувствовав себя слабым; внезапно на него навалилось осознание, что ему еще нужно сделать миллион вещей, прежде чем они с Дастином уедут. «Этого я и боялся.»

Серьезно, вся эта история Марка-и-Эдуардо изнуряет. Крис даже не понимает, как они сами с этим справляются. Это похоже на длинный, темный туннель полный одного и того же дерьма все время, и неважно как далеко они заходят, на другом конце никогда не появляется свет. 

«Мы еще об этом поговорим, когда я вернусь,» обещает ему Крис. «Тем временем, попытайся не спалить больше никаких мостов с Эдуардо, хорошо?»

В голосе Марка слышно легкое раздражение. «А ты сказал Вардо не палить никаких мостов со мной?»  
«Нет, не сказал, но у него больше сломанных костей, чем у тебя, так что ему полагается скидка,» говорит легко Крис. «Будь _хорошим_ , Марк. Пожалуйста.»

Крис оборачивается, когда достигает двери офиса и видит, что Марк смотрит, как он уходит, немного нахмурив брови. 

«Пожалуйста,» повторяет он.

«Я не знаю, что ты думаешь, я собираюсь – » начинает Марк.

Крис обрывает его. «Несколько следующих дней играй в команде. Хотя бы для меня. Если он ударит тебя креслом, мне придется возвращаться с Флориды и разбираться с прессой, и для меня это будет не совсем удачно.»

«Я думаю это будет более неудачно для меня, так как я буду единственным, кого ударили креслом,» говорит Марк, потому что он любит сказать последнее слово. 

«Вдвойне неудачно, потому что я ударю тебя креслом второй раз, за то, что ты заставишь меня вернуться с Флориды, и потом я ударю им Вардо по тем же причинам, и потом мне придется писать еще один пресс-релиз. Ты видишь, как тут все связано?»

Марк закусывает губу. «Ну, если я увижу нарастающую угрозу насилия посредством кресла, я убегу, чтобы уберечься от повреждения, только для тебя.»

«Как насчет того, чтобы не пробуждать в нем вражду в первую очередь?» предлагает Крис.

Крис оставляется озадачено нахмурившегося Марка, будто бы он посоветовал ему закрыть глаза и загадать, чтобы прилетели феи и спасли его отношения с Эдуардо.

\---

Как и в последний раз, когда он был здесь, Марк расположился в гостиной Дастина с лэптопом на коленях. Два с половиной дня прошло с тех пор, как он оставался здесь, и они наложили странный эффект на осторожную вежливость, которую развивали Марк и Эдуардо. Теперь Эдуардо прокатывается мимо двери гостиной несколько раз, но никогда не заглядывает внутрь или обращается к Марку.

Для Марка это выглядит так, как будто они достигли максимального предела, перед тем, чтобы начать как-то разбираться во всем, что случилось. Как будто бы между ними и их перестроенными отношениями стоит какой-то барьер. Никто из них не пересечет его, из-за парадоксальной боязни разрушить хрупкий мир, который они создали взамен настоящей дружбы. 

Проходит несколько часов, и Марку интересно, что делает Эдуардо. Он знает, что Эдуардо много читает, особенно после происшествия, но тишина в доме длится настолько долго, что Марк начинает чувствовать беспокойство. .Он бы не сказал, что на самом деле тревожится, но он все равно поднимается и идет искать Эдуардо. Он также планирует спросить, хочет ли Эдуардо заказать что-нибудь на ужин. 

Эдуардо нет в его комнате. Кровать аккуратно заправлена, и все разложено по тумбочкам и шкафчикам. Кажется, что здесь совсем никто не живет, если не брать во внимание стопку журналов и газет на прикроватной тумбочке, и изящный футляр для очков, который порождает в Марке какое-то непонятное волнение.

Он задумывается над чувством только на секунду. Он видел очки для чтения и раньше, конечно же; Эдуардо читает все время, и этого не избежать. Но это впервые Марк _вдумался_ в их предназначение. Или тот факт, что Эдуардо приобрел очки для чтения уже после того, как они перестали разговаривать означает, что буквально что-угодно могло измениться в нем, или что Марк не знает о нем ничего…или Марк просто отреагировал на предмет очков, потому что они с Эдуардо совсем не молодеют, и неприязнь, которую они таскают друг для друга, это настолько тяжелый _багаж_ , такая колоссальная _трата времени_.

Марк не может сказать, что это трата времени. Он не знает, что они должны делать с этим временем взамен. Но это будто он понял, что именно раздражает его в очках, и почти на импульсе он пересекает комнату и открывает футляр. Он не уверен, откуда взялось это чувство разочарования, когда футляр оказывается пуст. Он все равно берет его, засовывая в карман, и выходит из комнаты, не задумываясь почему сделал это, не беря во внимание злость за то, что Эдуардо изменился без ведома Марка.

Марк идет дальше по коридору, проверяя ванную (темно) и кухню (пусто). С нарастанием тревоги – Марк очень хорошо знает, что в конце концов, одна из причин, по которым он должен сидеть с Эдуардо это _наблюдение за суицидником_ , то есть это значит, что кто-то должен _наблюдать_ за ним и знать обо всех его перемещениях все время – Марк возвращается в кухню за поиском каких-то подсказок.

В этот раз он замечает, что дверь, ведущая во двор, закрыта не до конца. Не понимая, почему эта находка заставляет его желудок сжаться от чувства тревоги, вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться, что он напал на след Эдуардо, Марк выходит во двор. 

Эдуардо нет и там. Но внезапно Марк слышит какое-то странное хрипение, как-будто кто-то пытается вдохнуть при том, что легкие стараются не тратить воздух на шум, который выразит агонию, в которой они прибывают. 

Марк делает три или четыре шага по крыльцу к ступенькам – всего их должно быть пять – которые ведут во двор.

При резкой темноте, тяжело сразу что-то разглядеть. Но как только Марк замечает знакомые очертания кресла Эдуардо, перевернутого рядом со ступеньками, он переводит взгляд на темное очертание кого-то, кто лежит на траве, его сердце падает в пятки, и он внезапно чувствует страх перед тем, чтобы спуститься и посмотреть, что случилось. 

«Вардо?» говорит он, и в его голосе слышится неуверенность – как будто он хочет, чтобы кто–то убедил его в том, что все в порядке, и что на самом деле, эта надоедливая, кошмарная паника всего лишь недоразумение.

Звук хрипения ускоряется, а потом прекращается. Эдуардо ничего не отвечает, но Марк уверен, что он слышит его. И Марк никогда не задавал Эдуардо вопрос, на который бы он не получил ответ, не услышал _да_. Если Эдуардо оставил вопрос висеть в воздухе, что-то _не так_.

Как будто заклятие спало, и Марк слетает со ступенек, падая на колени на траву рядом с Эдуардо. «Вардо,» бормочет он, почти беспомощно, зная, что ты не можешь двигать кого-то с поврежденной спиной, зная миллион вещей со старого курса первой помощи, который не научил тебя, что делать, когда кто-то, кто тебе не безразличен лежит на траве, будто он был подстрелен с неба.

«К…Ч…» Эдуардо двигает губами, но не может произнести то, что он хочет сказать, будто он не может вдохнуть так необходимый воздух, и Марк видит, как сильно он был поврежден при падении. Эдуардо слабо поднимает одну руку, и Марк сразу понимает, что его руки в крови. Глупо, спело, он протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до травы под рукой Эдуардо, и когда он чувствует острый укол на своих пальцах, он понимает, что трава там полностью покрыта осколками стекла. Марк не знает, сколько их; для этого слишком темно. Он даже не представляет, откуда они появились. 

Марк садиться, внезапно почувствовав тошноту, и начинает искать в карманах телефон. Его пальцы липкие от крови, и то, как трясутся его руки, означает, что это занимает невыносимо долгие тридцать секунд, чтобы вытянуть телефон из кармана шорт и набрать телефон экстренной помощи.

Марк не очень четко помнит последующий разговор, но знает, что он проявил внезапную вежливость, отвечая на вопросы женщины. Был ли кто-то ранен? Да. Может ли он остановить кровотечение и переместить раненого в безопасное место, не повредив себе? Да, но он не уверен, какой эффект это произведет на Эдуардо. У него так много заживающих сломанных костей, что Марк содрогается при мысли о том, какую боль он себе причинил, упав на них.

После того, как Марк кладет трубку, но тянется к руке Эдуардо, которая вся в крови и крепко сжимает ее. Он не уверен, почему он делает это, но это другой импульс, как тот, когда он украл футляр для очков с комнаты Эдуардо, и тут до Марка доходит, _о_. Потому что разбитое стекло должно быть от тех стильных очков для чтения в черной оправе, в которых Марк уже привык видеть Эдуардо в доме. Наверное, оно от очков, футляр которых запрятан у Марка возле груди.

В конце концов, Марк начинает говорить о фехтовании.

Потом он не сможет сказать, почему выбрал фехтование, как тему, о которой Эдуардо понравится слушать, пока он переживает невыносимую боль. Эдуардо никогда не проявлял особого интереса к этому хобби Марка, не считая того, что в Гарварде он просился прийти посмотреть тренировку, но был отвергнут. Поэтому Марк начинает с основ, объясняет основные правила, перед тем как перейти к более сложным вещам. Это одна из тем, о которых Марк знает примерно столько же, сколько и коде, поэтому он до сих пор говорит о законах и этике игры, когда слышит отдаленный гул сирен скорой и осознает, что в холле нет никого, кто бы показал парамедикам куда идти.

С трудом поднимаясь на ноги, как будто он прорывается на поверхность с огромной глубины, Марк говорит что-то Эдуардо – он не помнит что именно, позже, но это, наверное, что-то типа _с тобой все будет в порядке_ или _я вернусь_ или _мне жаль, мне так жаль_ \- и бежит через дом к входной двери. Скорая показывается из-за угла улицы, когда Марк открывает дверь.

Все последующие события проходят мимо Марка, будто мир несется с невероятной скоростью, а он успевает на все реагировать только наполовину. Парамедики задают ему вопросы, и Марк очень старается отвечать на них, как здравомыслящий человек.

 _Да, Эдуардо принимает лекарства._ Когда они просят его назвать, какие именно, он на минутку выглядит напуганным, что является показателем насколько он не в себе, потому что обычно в такой суматохе он на все реагирует адекватно, в состоянии собраться с мыслями. Он показывает им баночки с таблетками, аккуратно расставленные в комнате Дастина, чтобы у Эдуардо не было к ним доступа. Когда парамедики просматривают лекарства, Марк думает, что это иронично, то каким поврежденным _выглядит_ Эдуардо снаружи, но большинство препаратов лечат то, что спрятано внутри, сознание, которое решило проверить какого это, бросится в залив Сан-Франциско с высоты в 215 метров.

 _Да, у него и до этого были повреждения._ Марк говорил обо всем этом по телефону, он уверен, но все равно снова повторяет, рассказывая им о повреждениях позвоночника, обо всех покалеченных позвонках, и других сломанных костях, которые не так важны, потому что не они определяют, сможет ли Эдуардо опять ходить.

 _Нет, я не знаю, как он упал._ Это впервые Марк осознает, насколько он уверен, что Эдуардо упал со ступенек не случайно. Он не говорит этого парамедикам, но ему становится тяжело дышать, когда он видит, как они провозят Эдуардо мимо него, замотанного в одеяла, его глаза затуманены болью. Его взгляд проскальзывают прямо по Марку, не узнавая его. Это даже не важно, потому что Марк внезапно боится того, какой гнев сейчас отображается на его лице, ярость из-за полной _наглости_ Эдуардо попробовать это опять, в то время как они все старались, как могли, чтобы улучшить его состояние. Этого почти достаточно, чтобы Марк отклонил предложение ехать в скорой с Эдуардо до больницы, но, в конечном счете, он находит себя сидящим в покачивающейся машине, крепко обхватывающего запястье Эдуардо, до побелевших костяшек пальцев, потому что парамедики уже забинтовали кровоточащие руки Эдуардо.


	9. Перемещение

«Мы рады, что вы смогли приехать.»

Это говорит мама Дастина, хотя бесцветная улыбка, сопровождающая эту фразу, не достигает ее глаз и Крису кристально ясно, что она недовольна тем фактом, что он вмешивается в их семейное горе.

Ему было интересно, как они отреагируют на его приезд, с тех пор как они с Дастином покинули Калифорнию. Мама Дастина его недолюбливала, и Крис знает почему. Это длинная история, но суть в том, что в правилах общежития Гарварда (ну, или, по крайней мере, в правилах, которые существовали тогда) говорится, что студент может переселиться в другую комнату, если он или она узнают, что их сосед по комнате гей. Крис не очень распространялся о своей сексуальной ориентации первые несколько месяцев, но он знает, что Дастин такой человек, который рассказывает маме все, поэтому Крис знает, что он рассказал ей о нем. Он помнит, как заходя в общагу он слышал, как Дастин резко говорит со своей мамой о том, как ему _нравятся_ его соседи по комнате, и то что он _не_ будет ни с кем меняться, и что она _старомодная_ и _нелепая_.

Крис немного волновался, сидя на диване в общей комнате, нервно теребя ручку школьной сумки. Даже тогда он мог сказать, насколько Дастин был близок со своей мамой; насколько он ценил ее мнение. Они разговаривали почти каждый день. Все изменилось когда, однажды, Дастин выбежав из своей комнаты взволнованный, но настроенный решительно, просто спросил Криса, хочет ли он поиграть в Медаль за отвагу до победы, и когда они оба отключились от изнеможения, Крис понял, что что-то изменилось. Дастин восстал против своей матери, в защиту Криса. И хотя миссис Московитц вела себя цивильно, когда Крис навещал Дастина во время каникул, или когда клан Московитц приезжал в Гарвард, Крис с уверенностью мог сказать, что она следила за каждым его шагом и, если бы ее воля, лучше бы его здесь не было.

Крис всегда ведет себя с ней более дружелюбно, чем это нужно. Он свято верит, что чем человек несноснее, тем больше ты должен вести себя идеально, чтобы он спросил себя, за что так тебя презирает. _Я хочу ненавидеть его, но он не прекращает интересоваться, как прошли мои выходные._ Крис уже набил на этом руку.

Так что когда миссис Московитц и сестра Дастина, Брианна занимают передние сиденья, Крис слаживает все сумки в багажник, отмахиваясь от несмелых попыток Дастина помочь. Честно говоря, Дастин был как в тумане еще где-то со средины полета, так что с него мало толку. Он просто стоит на бордюре и смотрит на Криса, будто часть его где-то в другом месте. Когда они садятся в машину, Дастин тянется к Крису и хватается пальцами за рукав его рубашки, будто его внезапно напугало непреодолимое расстояние между ними. Крис знает, что миссис Московитц наблюдает за ними в зеркало заднего вида, но он здесь не для нее. Это все для Дастина, поэтому Крис не отдергивает руку. 

Сначала они заезжают в дом Московитцей. Это нечем не примечательный загородный дом, стены которого оплетены листьями. Именно в таком доме может вырасти кто-то такой, как Дастин. Конечно, Крис был здесь и раньше, но сейчас он выглядит жутковато тихим. В доме какая-то подавляющая атмосфера, и скорее всего из-за того, что отца Дастина, человека, который вырастил Дастина таким странным и замечательным, здесь нет. 

Если бы отец Дастина был таким же, как его мать, Крис бы нашел отговорки не приезжать на каникулы, или бы просто приглашал Дастина в Северную Каролину, где живет его семья. Несмотря на то, что Крис способен на невероятное сочувствие и невероятную способность прощать, мама Дастина равным образом способна заставить его чувствовать себя, будто он не существует, и Крис нравится себе достаточно, чтобы не обращать на это внимание или пытаться завоевать ее уважение. В какой-то момент, кому-то придется уступить.

Но отец Дастина оказался таким обаятельным и общительным человеком, который бы мог вырастить кого-нибудь такого как Дастин, и именно из-за него Крис никогда не чувствовал, что злоупотребляет гостеприимностью в их доме. Мистер Московитц - _называй меня Аарон, Крис_ \- всегда готов говорить о политике, что как раз находится в сфере компетентности Криса, и у него, кажется, складывается мнение, что Крис хорошо влияет на Дастина. Крис не уверен, как его мнение мирится с мнением его жены, особенно, когда они говорят об этом наедине, но он благодарен за это, несмотря ни на что. 

Дастин и Крис оставляют свои сумки в (отдельных) спальнях на втором этаже, и еще раз садятся в машину, чтобы отправится в больницу. Крис находит себя на пассажирском сиденье, рядом с Брианной, которая за рулем. Миссис Московитц занимает заднее сиденье, рядом со свои сыном, и держит незаметный зрительный контакт с Крисом в зеркале. Крис, как всегда, игнорирует это, и пытается втянуть Брианну в маленький разговор. Обычно она очень спокойная, и пока не привыкнет к твоему присутствию, будет отвечать односложными предложениями, но сегодня с нее не вытянешь и четырех слов, поэтому Крис сдается. Она сжимает руль так крепко, что, наверное, это больно. В каждом ее движении можно проследить тревогу.

Крис осознает, что ее настроение медленно прокрадывается в Дастина и миссис Московитц, по мере их приближения к больнице. Дастин, который в норме самый подбадривающий,даже когда нервничает, выглядит бледно и болезненно. Он не произносит ни слова, пока они выбираются с машины в тени южного крыла больницы. Он держится вблизи Криса, но не прикасается к нему, пока они не заходят вовнутрь.

Следующий час проходит примерно так, как Крис себе и представлял. Мистер Московитц выглядит усталым. Он то просыпается, то опять проваливается в сон, повторяет вопросы, которые задавал уже дважды и всматривается в людей, будто не может вспомнить, где он находится. Крис заходит поздороваться, но быстро извиняется и убегает в холл. На счет этого, он даже согласен с миссис Московитц; он _действительно_ вмешивается в их горе, и это неудобно и неправильно просить Алана тратить слова на него, когда у старика их даже не хватает на собственную семью.

Крис замечает, что такое чувство он уже испытывал несколько лет назад в общежитии Киркланда, слушая спор Дастина с его мамой по телефону. Он больше не уверен, что приехать сюда было хорошей идеей. Мистер Московитц _действительно_ уже не тот, и человек, который всегда гостеприимно ждал Криса во Флориде, теперь кажется почти незнакомцем. Смешивая такое впечатление с холодом, исходящим от миссис Московитц волнами, Крису внезапно хочется домой. Не в Калифорнию, в Северную Каролину , где его родители живут в сравнительно маленьком, старом доме. Они отказываются переехать в дом получше, несмотря на то, что у Криса теперь есть деньги и он мог бы поселить их в пентхауз, в котором они могли бы жить до конца своих дней.

Крис поднимается, когда Дастин выходит из палаты так внезапно и быстро, что почти спотыкается. Когда он поднимает голову взгляд его глаз сразу напоминает Крису, почему он вообще поехал, и тоска за домом немного отступает на второй план. Есть что-то врожденно теплое в карих глазах, по сравнению с зелеными или голубыми, и у Дастина они всегда были притягательными и дружелюбными; такие, которые Крис находит на другом конце зала, чтобы поделиться негласной шуткой или обменяться ухмылкой. Сейчас они покрасневшие, усталые и скучающие, и Крис смотрит на приближающегося Дастина с давящим чувством, что Дастин немного изменился и он уже не тот человек, которого Крис знал, как свои пять пальцев.

«Я не знаю, что делать,» бормочет Дастин, _изнеможенно_ , и он немного наклоняется вперед, упираясь лбом в ключицу Криса. Может быть, это выглядит неудобно, потому что Дастин точно выше Криса, и его руки просто свисают по сторонам, но Крис решает об этом даже не задумываться, потому что волны тепла и сочувствия в его груди намного важнее.

«Я знаю,» говорит он, и когда он поднимает руку чтобы – он даже не знает, как-нибудь обнять Дастина, может быть, Дастин шевелится в тот же момент, и они нелепо ударяются руками. Крис отходит первым, как он всегда и поступает, как друг гей со своим другом натуралом, потому что ты не можешь тестировать физические границы, рискуя отношениями. Крис знает, что сейчас это выглядит глупо, беря во внимание, насколько они близки, но он на это запрограммирован. Дастин обхватывает рукой предплечье Криса. «Я не знаю, есть ли что-то, что ты _можешь_ сделать,» бормочет Крис.

Дастин издает что-то типа всхлипа, как если бы у него была простуда. Это сдавленный, безнадежный звук заставляет грудь Криса сжиматься. «У меня такое чувство, что мы просто стоим вокруг и ждем, пока он умрет. Это _ужасно_.»

«Ты здесь. Он рад видеть тебя. Это важно.» Крис не уверен, откуда в его голосе появилась эта слабая нотка отчаяния, как будто он пытается переубедить Дастина, но в то же время уверен, что не может.

«Ты тоже здесь,» отвечает Дастин после долгой тишины. «Спасибо тебе. За то, что приехал. Не думай, что я не замечаю, как моя мама пытается составить план, как бы толкнуть тебя под автобус, и при этом остаться не пойманной.»

Крис издает приглушенный сухой смешок. «Она голосовала за Буша. Нам не суждено было жить дружно.»

Крис не уверен как, но он чувствует, что Дастин улыбается. Они стоят так еще несколько секунд, пока Дастин не поднимает голову и делает шаг назад, хотя он и не разжимает хватку на руках Криса.

«Давай пройдемся,» предлагает Дастин. Он выглядит менее тревожно, самую малость, замечает удовлетворенно Крис; грусть немного отступила, и его глаза более ясные. «Не могу находиться здесь. Тут – душно.» Он смотрит назад на немного приоткрытую дверь в палату его отца, как будто он может видеть маму и сестру, которые жмутся вокруг кровати. «Я говорил тебе, что они будут так себя вести.»

Дастин практически выбегает из больницы, и его лицо опять приобретает цвет, когда встречается с теплым вечерним воздухом. 

«Там так _тяжело_. Как будто, я не могу даже –» Дастин вскидывает руки. Крис рад видеть, что часть его драматического поведения вернулась.

«Я не знаю, как вы ребята делаете это.» Крис качает головой. «Не могу даже представить, чтобы я делал. Ты герой, Д-мэн.»

«Ну, так они говорят,» отвечает приветливо Дастин, и они идут в тишине минуту или две. Потом внезапно, Дастин начинает бежать, и Крис, смущенный, ускоряет шаг, чтобы не выпустить его из виду. Через некоторое время он видит детскую спортивную площадку, которую Дастин заметил первым, и он уже знает, что Дастин летит к качелям. 

Когда Крис доходит до площадки, Дастин раскачивает ногами взад и вперед, поднимаясь, наверное, выше, чем должен на качели, предназначенной для больных с детского крыла больницы. Крис стоит в стороне, засунув руки в карманы, и поглядывает на Дастина.

«Выпускаешь пар?» консультируется Крис.

«Да.» Дастин раскачался почти небезопасно высоко.

«Помогает?»

Дастин задумчиво пожимает плечами. «Это не _не_ помогает.»

Крис смотрит на него мгновение, а потом поворачивается к своему телефону, который начинает звенеть. Это Марк, что с одной стороны отрадно, потому что Крис и так собрался ему звонить, чтобы убедится, что все в порядке, но с другой стороны это немного повергает в ужас, потому что Марк всегда забывает держать Криса в курсе дел, к тому же это странное время для звонка.

«Привет, Марк.»

Марк бормочет что-то так быстро, что Крис не схватывает с первого раза, и он просит Марка повторить.

«Я _сказал_ , что Эдуардо опять в больнице. Он упал со ступенек на веранде Дастина.»

Крис застывает. За ним, он слышит, как Дастин замедляет качели, по-видимому, замечая, что случилось что-то плохое.

«Господи. С ним все в порядке?»

Нотка раздражения прокрадывается в голос Марка. «Он оттянул свое выздоровление еще на три месяца. Он заново раздробил свое запястье и снова повредил спину.»

Крис вздрагивает. «Как это вообще случилось?» спрашивает Крис. «Смысл в наблюдении за суицидником в том, что ты _наблюдаешь_ за ним, Марк.”

«Я знаю, как работает _наблюдение за суицидниками_ ,» огрызается Марк. «Он вел себя нормально, и в последний раз мы просто сидели в гостиной и смотрели дурацкие шоу по телевизору – ну, он смотрел дурацкие шоу, я писал код, и бросал уместные насмешливые комментарии, когда это было необходимо – так что я предположил, что в этот раз, когда он вернется, мы опять будем это делать. И потом я заметил, что не видел его какое-то время.»

Крис громко выдыхает. «Марк, мы _доверили_ тебе это -»

«Это не моя вина!» взрывается Марк. «Я не могу ходить за ним весь день, мы бы оба сошли с ума, ты же знаешь, и я абсолютно самая наихудшая кандидатура, которую ты мог выбрать, чтобы делать это и мне жаль, что я согласился, ладно?»

Крис даже не знает, что сказать. «Ты сейчас с ним там? Можешь -» Он разочарованно проводит рукой по волосам. Крис всего лишь один человек, он не может быть в двух местах одновременно, и у него явно никого нет, на кого можно было бы переложить свои обязанности. «Ты можешь, пожалуйста, позвонить его сестре?»

Наступает момент тишины, как будто перед тем как грянет выстрел. «Я не буду звонить его _сестре_.»  
« _Марк -_ »

« _Нет,_ » обрывает Марк. «Она даже не хотела, чтобы он меня видел, ты хоть себе представляешь, что с ней будет, когда она услышит, что он попытался совершить самоубийство, пока я наблюдал за ним?»

Крис задумывается. «Ты думаешь, это была попытка суицида?»

Марк только фыркает в ответ.

«Почему?» выпрашивает Крис, ему интересно как именно Марк нашел Эдуардо, была ли там кровь, или – Крис даже не знает.

«Что еще это могло быть?» возвращает Марк. «Он _случайно_ скатил себя с пролета ступенек? Дай мне подумать.»

Крис пытается собраться с мыслями. «Он выглядел будто – ему лучше. Разве он не выглядел, будто он поправлялся?» Он поворачивается к Дастину и повторяет вопрос, и Дастин, который похоже, медленно понимает о чем они говорят, опираясь исключительно на реплики Криса, пожимает плечами и выглядит таким же запутанным, как и Крис.

«Я не его долбанный психиатр,» говорит Марк, и Крис думает, что есть что-то темное и грустное в тоне Марка, будто он _разочарован_. У Криса проносится мысль, что Марк думал, что помочь Эдуардо будет легче.

«Я знаю это, Марк,» говорит Крис, с тихим вздохом. «Я просто думал – может быть, когда мы все рядом с ним, он начнет чувствовать себя лучше.»

«Ты не можешь бросить немного улыбок и счастливых лиц в химический дисбаланс и ожидать, что это произведет – значительные перемены,» предполагает Дастин, и он звучит старше, чем привык его слышать Крис.

«Нет,» соглашается Крис. Он немного разжимает руку, которая крепко схватилась за волосы, чувствуя всепоглощающую тревогу. «Нам просто придется в этом разобраться. Вместе, когда мы с Дастином вернемся.»

«Да, ты не особо осведомлен, когда это случится,» отвечает Марк.

«Следи за всем,» предупреждает Крис, и он может сказать по совершенной тишине на другом конце провода, что привлек внимание Марка. Не слышно даже отдаленного постукивания по клавиатуре. 

«Следить за чем?»

«Мы с Дастином долгое время - ставили твои проблемы превыше своих,» подчеркивает Крис, и он хотел сказать это Марку еще со времен судебного разбирательства, так что это произносится таким тоном, который не оставляет места для обсуждения. «Папа Дастина действительно болен.»

«Ну, мне жаль слышать это,» говорит Марк, будто он не уверен, это ли хочет услышать от него Крис.

«Как другу Дастина, тебе действительно должно быть жаль,» отвечает Крис, осторожно и контролируемо. «Но ты так же должен знать, что я не могу вернуться и уладить, что бы там не происходило с Эдуардо прямо сейчас, поэтому тебе придется быть взрослым и сделать это самостоятельно.»

Марк выдыхает через нос, и Крис не понимает, звучит ли это насмешливо или раздраженно. Марк не утруждается уточнить. 

«Пожалуйста, не ссорься с ним, когда он проснется,» напоминает Крис, потому что если он и знает что-то о генеральном директоре Фэйсбука – а к этому времени, он действительно, действительно знает – это то, что Марк не сможет скрыть свою фрустрацию и разочарование на счет того, что сделал Эдуардо. И как бы легко не было свалить всю вину на плечи Эдуардо и высказать ему все на счет его эгоистичного поведения, Крис знает, что Дастин прав на счет того, что ты не можешь просто посыпать магическими подбадривающими словами единорога на что-то, что так глубоко засело в Эдуардо, и ожидать, что Рим построиться за один день. 

«Я ничего не обещаю,» отвечает Марк.

«Марк,» начинает предупреждающе Крис, но Марк не намерен слушать.

«Поверь мне, когда я говорю, что лучше понимаю, как справляться со своими отношениями с Эдуардо.» Марк кладет трубку, прежде, чем Крис может вставить слово, и даже гудки звучат резко и злобно.

«Ты можешь вернуться, если тебе нужно,» говорит Дастин Крису, и Крис поворачивается к нему, уже зная, что Дастин не будет жадничать в такой ситуации. Они уже привыкли к тому, что драма Марка и Эдуардо занимает центральную сцену, и они безоговорочно принимают это в любой ситуации, или просто им обоим не очень хорошо удается быть эгоистами.

«Мне не нужно возвращаться,» говорит твердо Крис. «Марк большой мальчик, он может с этим справиться. Я не намерен работать на Фэйсбук вечно, или даже жить в Калифорнии. В какой-то момент мою работу будет выполнять кто-то другой, которому придется справляться с намного меньшим количеством дерьма, но его зарплата будет намного выше. И у него не будет никого, кто бы приносил такой урон его личной жизни. Так что ему лучше начать привыкать сейчас.»

Дастин удивленно вскидывает брови, но при этом смотрит с изумлением и нежностью во взгляде. «Твои наставления звучат как проповедования, Волшебник.»

Крис отвлекается на мгновение. Дастин не называл его так очень, _очень_ давно. Это до сих пор имя, под которым Крис сохранен в телефоне Дастина, но это все из-за глупой шутки на первом курсе. Они играли в пиво-понг, и мячик был немного прогнут. Крис, баловавшийся сигаретами в то время, провел зажигалкой под мячиком, и он выгнулся на место. Дастин немедленно настоял на том, что это была магия, и называл Криса волшебником весь остаток ночи. 

«Хотел бы я на самом деле уметь делать магические трюки,» говорит немного сухо Крис. «У меня на примете есть один человек, которого я бы магическим образом, при помощи биты, отправил прямо на Луну.»

Дастин улыбается. «Он не такой уж и плохой. Просто все эти его кудряшки блокируют доступ до мозга умных советов и здравого смысла.»

Крис хочет улыбнуться, действительно хочет. К сожалению, все что происходит делает его слишком тревожным и взволнованным, чтобы сделать это убедительно. «Я не знаю, что нам делать с Эдуардо.»

«С ним же сейчас все в порядке?» спрашивает Дастин. «Я имею ввиду, на самом деле в порядке? Они отвезли его в больницу, и там вокруг полно народу?»

«Да, о нем позаботятся,» отвечает Крис. «Просто я думал, что мы – ну знаешь, хорошо о нем заботимся. Так что я не знаю, как предотвратить рецидив.»

«Может это вне нашей компетенции, Крис,» аккуратно предлагает Дастин. «Может Эдуардо лучше жить со своей семьей и – ну и, ты знаешь, это нелегко быть рядом с Марком все время. Может ему бы было легче где угодно, но не в Калифорнии.»

Крис выглядит тревожно. «Я не хочу так просто его бросать. Это кажется немного…» Он ищет корректный способ сказать это, и Дастин терпеливо ждет. Крис достает что-то из памяти, что-то, что ему поможет. «Помнишь то наше похмелье в воскресенье, в конце семестра, когда мы построили невероятную башню из красных стаканчиков, которые насобирались за полгода?»

Дастин закидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на звезды, и вспоминая, улыбается. «Я нарисовал усы на лице Эдуардо пока он был в отключке на диване, и он решил воспользоваться ситуацией, и торжественно провозгласил себя супервайзером проекта.»

Крис тоже улыбается. «Он продолжал поглаживать их. Я думал, ты умрешь.»

«И Марк отнесся к этому супер серьезно, потому что я сказал ему, что он может быть главным инженером проекта.»

Крис качает головой, его улыбка исчезает. «Видишь, что я имею ввиду? Было время, когда мы действительно _нравились_ друг другу.»

«Слушай,» говорит ему Дастин. «Мы были плохими друзьями, когда как бы засунули свои головы в песок и позволили размытию доли случиться. Я имею ввиду, мы не _знали_ , но мы могли сказать, что не все было в порядке. И Марк с Эдуардо были плохими друзьями, когда оставили нас посередине во время судебного разбирательства. Но это не значит, что мы по определению плохие друзья. Мы не бросаем Эдуардо. Мы пытались помочь ему поправится, но ничего не вышло. Так что лучшим выходом сейчас будет позволить кому-то другому делать это.»

Крис хотел бы, чтобы все это было для него легче. Он нехотя качает головой и говорит, «Я не знаю. Ты, наверное, прав.»

Он протягивает руку и дотрагивается до свитера Криса. «Помнишь, что ты сказал Марку? О том, что мы не можем исправлять его ошибки все время. Такое же правило должно быть и для Эдуардо.»

«Когда это ты стал китайским парнем из «Карате-пацана»?» спрашивает Крис, подталкивая Дастина плечом, когда они идут рядом по направлению к больнице.

«Во мне всегда живет мудрость, просто я очень хорошо ее скрываю,» объясняет Дастин.

\--

Марк не звонит Наталии. Он знает, что должен, что она, как ближайший родственник, должна знать, что ее брат опять пытался покончить с собой, но он действительно не заинтересован в этом разговоре. _Пусть она позже узнает, что я знал об этом до того, как сообщили ей,_ думает он с удовлетворенной ухмылкой.   
Его пребывание в больнице в общей сложности долгое, скучное, монотонное ожидание, периодически нарушаемое всплесками тревоги которые случаются, как только кто-то бежит по холлу в направлении палаты Эдуардо или направляется в сторону Марка. Ему уже сказали, что Эдуардо стабилен, но когда его привезли, то сразу же забрали в операционную, и с тех пор Марку не позволили с ним увидеться. Телефонный разговор с Крисом совсем не улучшил настроение; на самом деле, больше чем прежде, Марк уверен, что он хочет выплеснуть на Эдуардо весь гнев. Марку не нравится это чувство, закрадывающееся под его кожу, как будто он начинает осознавать насколько для него важно благополучие Эдуардо, потому что до этого он все время пытался закопать это чувство как можно глубже. Эдуардо разрушает попытки Марка _просто не беспокоиться_ , и Марк ужасно не хочет ввязываться в это дерьмо, действительно не хочет. Он ненавидит то, что Эдуардо может так им _манипулировать_.

Так что когда выходит доктор в бледно-зеленой хирургичке, чтобы рассказать, что они сделали с Эдуардо, обрывки фраз проносятся мимо Марка не особо фиксируясь в его мозгу – не поймите его неправильно, позже Марк все вспомнит в идеальных деталях, но сейчас он слушает доктора _не особо внимательно_ это правда – Марк смотрит в конец коридора, на дверь Эдуардо и готовится к взрыву. 

Но выходит, что ни сегодня вечером, ни, возможно, даже завтра этого не произойдет. Эдуардо в тепле, удобно замотанный в одеяло, с темными синяками под глазами. Выцветшая больничная оранжевая пижама не украшает Эдуардо, и он выглядит белым как смерть. У Марка такое чувство, что его ударили по ребрам, и он, вопреки логике думает, _Пошел ты, Эдуардо Саверин_.

Марк упрямый, по этому, он сидит в кресле с протертой обшивкой, и неровной спинкой, скрестив на груди руки. Он просидит здесь всю ночь, если придется. 

Спустя четыре часа, медсестра будит его, тряся за плечо. «Мистер Цукерберг,» шепчет она, и Марк видит, что в комнате стало темно. Единственный свет проникает с приоткрытой двери в холл.

«Да,» бормочет Марк, пытаясь выпрямится в кресле. «Я не спал.»

«Хорошо,» говорит вежливо медсестра. Она не собирается с ним спорить. Марку интересно, предупредили ли ее заранее. «Пойдите домой и поспите. Мы будем присматривать за мистером Савериным, и вы сможете вернуться утром.»

«Нет,» категорически отвечает Марк. «Я останусь.»

«Мы действительно можем с этим справится, сэр,» осторожно говорит она, неправильно истолковуя реакцию Марка.

«Вы можете с этим справиться?» спрашивает Марк, и он видит _о-оу_ в ее взгляде. Это доставляет ему чувство триумфа и поощряет его желания сказать это максимально злобно, «Это была ваша дефективная медицинская команда, которая решила, что он больше не представляет себе опасности, и его можно выпустить из больницы. Это ваша идиотская больница, в которой над кроватью еврея висит распятие, как будто ему это хоть как-то поможет. Вам, наверное, лучше уйти, прежде чем Эдуардо решит, за что ему с вами судиться, а у него это очень хорошо получается.»

Марк ничего не замечает в рассудительном выражении лица медсестры, но она занимает себя каким-то делом с другой стороны кровати Эдуардо, прежде чем покинуть палату.

«Вот, возьмите это с собой.» Марк поднимается, встает на кресло и снимает распятие со стены над кроватью Эдуардо. «Можете сказать Иисусу, что мы не нуждаемся в его услугах.»

Медсестра берет распятие с рук Марка немного резко и выходит из комнаты, не взглянув на него. Марк думает, что действительно ее задел и жестко думает, _Хорошо_.

Марк опять садится в кресло, согреваясь в своей толстовке, и очень скоро опять проваливается в сон, так как он уже решил не бороться с этим. Он думает, что все равно проснется раньше, чем Эдуардо, и оказывается прав.

Когда Марк открывает глаза в следующий раз, слабые лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь щель между занавесками, настойчиво целясь прямо на его закрытые веки. Такое чувство, что его глаза засыпали песком, и в висках пульсирует боль, как результат его прерывистого, неудобного сна. Когда он поднимается, чтобы разогнуть мышцы, которые скрипят и протестуют против ночи, проведенной в кресле, у него кружится голова. Марк помнит, как он сидел согнувшись за компьютером по 36 часов в колледже с минимальными последствиями, и расстроено осознает, _Однажды я постарею_.  
Он не думает, _Я уже постарел_ , потому что это звучит мелодраматично. Марку даже нет двадцати пяти. У него есть все в мире время. 

В конце концов, он уже генеральный директор одного из самых удачных изобретений всех времен.

Единственное, над чем начинаешь задумываться, когда достиг успеха до того, как прожил половину своих лет, это каким должен быть следующий шаг, и еще, что у тебя есть достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что у тебя, на самом деле, есть не все, чего тебе хотелось бы. Может все твои желания изменились со временем, или это как раз тот момент, когда ты достиг вершины, когда нужно остановиться и подумать, _Это оно?_

Марк никогда не перестанет наслаждаться своими достижениями, когда они связаны с Фэйсбуком, но у него есть еще одно не законченное дело, несколько споров и он не успокоится, пока с этим всем не разберется. Ему всегда нужно иметь цель. 

Марк засовывает руки в карманы толстовки и хмурится, смотря на Эдуардо. Он не уверен, как долго он так простоял пока Эдуардо, вероятно чувствуя лазерный взгляд, который пытается просверлить ему череп, шевелится и сильно втягивает воздух, как будто он совсем не дышал всю ночь. Когда он открывает глаза, его взгляд немного расфокусированный, и он выглядит напуганным и сбитым с толку. Марк тянется вперед и кладет руку ему на плечо, потому что, что-то ему подсказывает, что Эдуардо попытается сесть, и он прав. Когда глаза Эдуардо сориентировались и остановились на Марке, он перестает дергаться и его тревога потихоньку исчезает. Падая назад на подушки, он на мгновение закрывает глаза, его дыхание замедляется.

«Ты меня напугал…я думал ты какой-то незнакомец,» бормочет Эдуардо.

Марк убирает руку, отходя на почтительное расстояние в 70 см. «Прости,» говорит он, не имея это ввиду, что так же кристально очевидно, как и всегда. 

«Нет, просто – просто глупо. Я имею ввиду, кто еще это мог быть?» говорит Эдуардо, улыбаясь слабо и сонно . «Мне всю ночь снились сны, и это наверное просто было побочным эффектом.» Он или не замечает, или предпочитает не комментировать неискренность извинения Марка, что тоже не вызывает никакого удивления. 

«Наверное.»

Эдуардо поднимает на Марка взгляд, нервная улыбка оставляет на его лбе складки. «Ты сядешь, нет?» То как неловко стоит Марк, почти наклоняясь над Эдуардо, наконец-то поймало внимание последнего.

«Нет.»

Ладно, Марк не из тех, кого Эдуардо охарактеризовал бы как кого-то-с-кем-легко-сойтись, но сейчас он особенно враждебно настроен, и Эдуардо беспокоит, что все не так, как должно быть. «Что с тобой происходит?»

«Ничего.» Марк немного кривится. «Что происходит с тобой?»

Эдуардо действительно не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что здесь происходит. «Ну, все немножко туманное, если быть честным. Ты знаешь, как я справляюсь с обезболивающими.»

«Я не об этом говорю,» говорит ему Марк, Эдуардо смотрит на него в упор, непонимающе, пока Марк не выкрикивает, «Скажи мне что произошло, что ты решил скатить себя с веранды Дастина?»

«Скатить себя…» Эдуардо изгибает бровь. «Ты думаешь, я сделал это специально?»

«Конечно ты сделал это специально,» шипит Марк. «Это было немного слабовато после моста, но, думаю, ты использовал единственную возможность - »

«Ты прождал здесь всю ночь ради того, чтобы напасть на меня?» спрашивает Эдуардо, и теперь он выглядит не озадаченно, а яростно и видно, что слова Марка причинили ему боль, что только делает Марка еще злее, потому что он _был_ здесь всю ночь, мать твою, и разве Эдуардо не _видит_ \- ?

«Я думаю, что ты должен мне объяснение,» рычит Марк.

«Я не делал этого специально, Марк, » настаивает Эдуардо, хотя он не уверен, почему должен оправдываться перед Марком, хотя на самом деле, он очень даже хорошо знает почему. «Если бы я хотел убить себя, я бы просто принял все свои таблетки сразу. »

«Нет, ты не смог бы этого сделать, так как мы прячем их в кабинете, потому что ты под _наблюдением за суицидниками_.» Глаза Марка кажутся черными на фоне его обескровленного лица. «Я должен был наблюдать за тобой, так что ты решил не тянуть и подставить меня, покончив со всем, пока я был в доме, да?»

« _Нет_ ,» выкрикивает Эдуардо. «Что? Марк, _нет_ , я бы не _сделал этого_ \- »

Марк даже не хочет этого слушать. Он отходит от кровати и подходит опять, открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, думает над этим, и опять отходит.

«Мне жаль, что так случилось,» говорит Эдуардо почти умоляюще, немного громче, как будто он чувствует, то должен притянуть Марка назад к себе. Марк удивлен, что еще никто не приходил проверить Эдуардо, потому что ему всегда казалось, что их с Эдуардо ссоры, вспыхивают огнем в центре вселенной, и все должны обратить на них внимание. «Я пошел на улицу, потому что захотел немного почитать перед заходом солнца, и я…» Тут Эдуардо немного качает головой в замешательстве, как будто подробности ускользают от него. «Я думаю что-то удивило меня, и я покатился назад , не смотря и – я просто упал со ступенек.» В его голосе слышна безнадежность, как будто он не знает, что делать с единственным воспоминанием, которое убедит Марка, что он _не лжет_.

Намного тише, с отчаянием в голосе, Эдуардо добавляет, «Я так долго лежал там, пока ты не нашел меня. Я думал никто не придет. И я просто не мог… _отключиться_.”

Марк до сих пор ничего не говорит, и Эдуардо знает, что он должен быть _взбешен_ , что Марк так с ним подступает, пока он лежит в больничной койке, но все что слышно в его голосе это тревога. «Это было ужасно, Марк. И я клянусь, что не делал этого специально. Я не знаю, что еще ты хочешь от меня.»

Марк перестает ходить и оборачивается к Эдуардо. «Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал врать самому себе. Я что, так много прошу? Это что, такой непосильный труд?» Марк разводи руками, в быстром, коротком жесте. «Я спрашиваю серьезно, потому что на самом деле не знаю, что еще сказать тебе сейчас.»

«Я не _лгу_!» Эдуардо не хотел орать, но на лице Марка он видит знакомое выражение, и у Эдуардо внезапно возникает туманное воспоминание: _Да ну? А теперь можешь ответить?_

Марк не замечает, как быстро обострились эмоции Эдуардо, преступает через них, намного лучше, чем когда они ссорились раньше, перед тем как начать орать друг на друга. «Ты _лжешь_ , и ты _идиот_ , если думаешь, что нет.»

« _Да пошел_ ты.» Эдуардо привстал настолько, на сколько позволяет ему тело, без такой необходимой чужой помощи. «Я не знаю, почему я подумал, что ничего плохого не случится, если ты опять будешь поблизости, ты всегда был козлом.»

«Может быть я и козел, но я не лжец,» говорит Марк, с такой надменной уверенностью, за которую Эдуардо всегда хотелось ему врезать.

«О? О, так ты не лжец?»

Вот оно. Они стоят на краю огромного обрыва, который преследовал их со времени судебного процесса. И когда они опять начали разговаривать после Падения, они стали приближаться все ближе и ближе к нему, не осознавая этого, и теперь они прибыли. Они могут сделать шаг назад, возможно, хотя эта вероятность быстро исчезает с каждым мгновением , пока их взгляды зафиксированы друг на друге с разных углов комнаты. 

Они начнут ссориться из-за размытия доли, и 600 миллионов долларов, и _Что значит «останешься вне игры»?_ Это началось, и Эдуардо не уверен, что остановил бы это, даже если бы мог.

Они никогда из-за этого не ссорились, на самом деле нет, за исключением эпизода, когда Эдуардо уничтожил лэптоп Марка. После этого, все сузилось до споров адвокатов на счет того, насколько компания, с которой выгнали Эдуардо, принадлежала ему, в плане долларов и центов, а также процентной доли.

Эдуардо уже готовится к болезненным словам, которые он знает, произнесет Марк, потому что Марк из того типа людей, которые выиграют спор любой ценой, если они знают, что правы. И Марк, со своей стороны…ну, Марк просто не знает, как им оставить это в прошлом без того, чтобы опять _пережить_ это, и он практически уверен, что да, в каком-то счете, он хочет, чтобы это осталось в прошлом, потому что это означает, что он сможет двигаться дальше в жизни.

«Нет, я не лжец,» говорит Марк, и это прекрасно подходит Эдуардо; это будто бы игра, ход которой они продумали, и они оба знают, что нужно сказать и сделать, чтобы заставить говорить друг друга на чистоту.

«Серьезно? Это действительно смешно, Марк, потому что я помню телефонный разговор, в котором ты приглашал меня на вечеринку Миллионного Пользователя, а я попал в ловушку.»

Теперь Эдуардо действительно зол, и у Марка исчезло то маленькое, микроскопическое чувство вины, которое возникает, когда ссоришься с кем-то, кто не будет отбиваться. Эдуардо просто нужно подтолкнуть, Марк знает. Его гнев намного сильнее, чем Марка, но заметно менее контролируем.

«Я не врал тебе об этом,» резко говорит Марк. «Я никогда не говорил тебе, что за замораживанием счета не будет последствий - »

«Это просто _отговорка_ , Марк,» перебивает его Эдуардо. Марк помнит и это, насколько гнев Эдуардо _доминирует_ над его гневом, что поражает каждый раз, потому что это случается так редко, и получается, что Эдуардо заставляет Марка защищаться, а не наоборот. «Это было не последствием замораживания счета. Это случилось, потому что Шон Паркер нашептывал тебе на ухо, а Питер Тиль размахивал банкнотами перед глазами.»

«Откуда тебе это знать?» язвит Марк.

«Потому что ты _сказал мне_ ,» сердито говорит Эдуардо.

«Когда я - »

«Когда ты сказал, что волнуешься, что я останусь вне игры!» У Эдуардо даже не хватает терпения позволить Марку закончить его глупый вопрос. «Ты уже знал, ты мог как-то предостеречь меня от того, что должно было случиться – ты был _генеральным директором_ , ты мог _остановить_ то, что происходило.»

«Я не знал, что ты отреагируешь так.» Марк говорит это так, будто вся ответственность за всю бурную реакцию лежит на Эдуардо. «Мое видение Фэйсбука было важным, а ты не слушал, так что я согласился с тем, что они мне предложили. Но я не знал, что ты так отреагируешь.»

«Да _пошел_ ты,» Эдуардо почти кричит, повторяясь, но ему плевать. «Я хотел быть частью Фэйсбука, иначе бы я не давал тебе деньги. Я хотел быть частью чего-то с _тобой_. Я проводил часы с тобой, разрабатывая стратегию по расширению сайта. Мы говорили о пользователях, приватности, даже о чертовых _подмигиваниях_ , и ты знал, что я вкладывал деньги и талант с самого первого дня.»  
«Значит нужно было приезжать в Калифорнию,» набрасывается молниеносно быстро Марк. «Если ты был так заинтересован, нужно было ехать с нами в Пало-Альто и смириться с тем, что я хотел для _своего_ сайта.»

«Я не думал, что он вырастет так быстро,» протестует Эдуардо, и Марк на автомате понимает: _Я сменил роли._ Теперь он прижал Эдуардо к стенке. «Когда я рос, мой отец работал с реальными, конкретными вещами в его бизнесе, я разбирался только в _старомодной_ модели бизнеса. Она до сих пор работает. Я не знал, что она не будет работать для технических стартапов.»

«Ну, я верю, что теперь ты знаешь лучше,» говорит ядовито Марк, и Эдуардо хочется ему врезать.

«О, поверь мне, я выучил этот урок, когда ты _отрезал_ меня от компании, которую мы построили вместе, _за моей спиной_.» У Эдуардо мокрые глаза, но он не собирается плакать, потому что он так, _так_ зол.

«Ты хотел, чтобы я сделал это перед твоим лицом?» дерзко спрашивает Марк, потому что он знает, что это взбодрит Эдуардо.

Эдуардо не огрызается. “Пока я не услышал от своего адвоката, что ты предпочел сидеть напротив меня за столом переговоров, чем быть моим другом или бизнес-партнером, да, я доверял тебе.»

«Это не то, что я _имел ввиду_ размывая твою долю - ” начинает Марк, потому что Эдуардо до сих пор не _понимает_ , что это был только _бизнес_ , но Эдуардо не дает ему закончить.

«Можешь не распыляться,» огрызается он.

Марк закусывает губу. «Ты никогда не понимал моих намерений.»  
«Может быть нет,» отвечает зло Эдуардо. «Но ты даже не мог понять, что после того, как ты вонзил мне нож в спину, я не захочу тебя даже видеть, тебе нужны хоть какие-то гребные социальные навыки.»

Марк знает, что на этом месте Эдуардо обычно бы отвернулся, чтобы выплеснуть свою злость, или бы даже вышел в другую комнату, что бы спокойно побросать вещи, если его действительно задели, но Эдуардо никуда не может пойти.

«Я думаю, тебе лучше уйти,» слабо говорит Эдуардо, когда Марк просто стоит с руками сжатыми в кулаки.

«Или что?»спрашивает Марк.

«Я позову медсестру,» предупреждает Эдуардо.

Марк фыркает. «И что потом?»

«Ты не думаешь, что я могу сказать ей _все что угодно_ лишь бы тебя отсюда нахрен выставили?» в замешательстве Марк замечает, что глаза Эдуардо сейчас на самом деле мокрые. Он всегда может дойти до таких эмоций, о которых Марк может только мечтать, но Марк быстро понимает, что после того, как заканчивается гнев, что-то ломается, и все становиться только хуже.

«Не плачь,» внезапно говорит Марк, и Эдуардо неправильно его понимает, потому что Марк говорит это не для того, чтобы посмеяться над Эдуардо, но у него не особо хороший опыт в выражении сочувствия.

Выражение лица Эдуардо меняется и становиться ужасным. " _Убирайся_ ».

«Вардо,» говорит в оцепенении Марк.

«Чего ты _хочешь_?» спрашивает Эдуардо надломленным голосом. Он почти жестко протирает тыльной стороной ладони здоровой руки глаза. Вторая рука, которая недавно опять пострадала, перевязанная, бесполезно лежит на одеяле.

Марк знает, что позже Эдуардо не скажет ему спасибо за его навязчивое присутствие, пока он так расстроен, но Марк парализован.

«Почему ты никогда не понимаешь, что я говорю?» спрашивает Марк измученным голосом, и именно это заставляет Эдуардо нормально на него _посмотреть_. 

«Я не умею читать мысли, Марк,» говорит Эдуардо, и он звучит усталым; его голос подходит его запавшим темным глазам. «Почему ты меня не спрашиваешь, почему я не понимаю того, что ты _не_ говоришь.» 

Марк смотрит на Эдуардо достаточно долго, и последний испускает раздраженный злобный смешок, и, опуская голову, смотрит в сторону, опять совсем не нежно вытирая глаза.

«Мне следовало приехать в Калифорнию.» Эдуардо слабо сражено качает головой. «И мне не стоило забывать, что тот факт, что я о тебе заботился, не означал, что ты не сможешь разрушить мою жизнь.»

Марк забыл, что после таких вспышек гнева Эдуардо ломается, и не может оставаться злобно настроенным часами, как это делает Марк. Эдуардо бы выиграл спринт, но Марк всегда выигрывает марафон. И когда все заканчивается Эдуардо всегда становиться таким, и _черт возьми_ это заставляет Марка злиться, потому что теперь он чувствует себя _виноватым_ и Эдуардо _опять_ им манипулирует.

«Не все касалось тебя,» говорит спокойно Марк, и он совсем не рад встретить взгляд Эдуардо, который выражает много понимания.

«Нет. Все касалось только Фэйсбука.» И вот она, ужасающая тишина. Марк чувствует, что что-то возникло в пространстве между ними, и внезапно он очень хочет уйти – что очень странно для него, потому что пятиться назад это _не в его стиле_. Кажется, Эдуардо чувствует это и прежде, чем Марк может собраться с мыслями, он яростно добавляет, «А я просто был сопутствующей потерей.»

И это то, что заставляет Марка развернуться и выйти. Он не понимает почему именно это словосочетание сражает его как товарняк, потому что Марк не занимается самоанализом ( это трата его времени и эффективных, более квалифицированных нейронов) но даже пластиковые стулья в конце коридора стоят недостаточно далеко, так что он выходит на лестничную площадку и садится на верхнюю ступеньку. Он не чувствует себя лучше пока за ним с приглушенным _звоном_ не захлопывается дверь, и 10 сантиметров стали не отделают его от его _сопутствующей потери_.


	10. Перспектива

Теперь появление Шона в жизни Марка похоже на ураган, который налетает без предупреждения, а потом сам исчезает. В этот раз ничего не изменилось; Шон сидит на ступеньках возле дома Дастина, когда приезжает Марк, _измученный_ визитом к Эдуардо, и изобретатель Напстера машет упаковкой Короны перед его лицом и сам приглашает себя в дом. У Марка нет энергии сказать, что сейчас он бы предпочел посидеть в одиночестве и поработать, а стратегия, которую он применяет к большинству людей, когда он ведет себя невероятно грубо и заумно говорит, не работает с Шоном. Так что Марк соглашается выпить с ним одно пиво – или три – потому что Шон такой же безжалостный, как и Марк, но он лучше понимает людей, так что может быть он поможет, хоть раз. Или может ему что-то нужно, что на самом деле одно и то же.

Шон исчезает в кухне, все время говоря о каком-то бреде, вроде поверхностного знания нового законодательства в индустрии технологии и кучи сплетен о людях, которых они знают, или _о_ которых они знают. Когда он возвращается из кухни, у него в руках какой-то грустный лимон, который он умудрился найти в холодильнике Дастина. Он режет его на кусочки и бросает один в пиво Марка.

«Вот. Теперь у тебя есть пиво, у меня есть пиво, и мы можем сидеть как изысканные джентльмены и наблюдать за жизнью вокруг.» Шон откидывается на подушки, чувствуя себя как дома в месте, где Марк часто пишет код.

«Я думаю, ты был прав о том, что сказал на счет Эдуардо.» Марк держит бутылку в одной руке и периодически делает глотки, как Шон предполагает только для того, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Большинство людей бы подумали, что эта фраза появилась неоткуда, но Шон уже хорошо знает Марка. Вообще-то поэтому Шон и пришел.

«Что именно?» спрашивает Шон, смотря на Марка и делая глоток пива.

Марк немного качает головой, как будто у него больше нет сил обращать внимание на эти слабые, неуважительные, надменные нотки в голосах Шона и Эдуардо, когда они говорят друг о друге. И если это касается Шона, он уже давно забил; это происходит скорее в силу привычки.

«Когда он спрыгнул с Голден Гейт,» начинает отвечать Марк, он сжимает горлышко почти пустой бутылки до белых костяшек пальцев. Бутылка прижата к его колену и оставляет мокрое круглое пятно на джинсах. «Он сказал, что это не был суицид.»

«Конечно я был прав на счет этого, взгляни на факты,» начинает Шон, но взгляд Марка заставляет его замолчать. С позиции Марка, он думает, _Шон был бы ужасным психиатром_. Но Шон единственный знакомый Марка, у которого в жизни творится бред еще похуже, чем у него самого, так что перед ним можно показывать недостатки и не увидеть те нотки жалости во взгляде, которые иногда проскакивают у Криса и Дастина. Кроме этого, он никогда не задерживается достаточно долго в жизни Марка, что бы что-то исправить; Шон просто предложит совет и опять исчезнет.

«Я знаю, что это была попытка самоубийства,» говорит ему Марк. «Сначала было легко в это не верить, потому что не очень приятно осознавать, что кто-то, кто однажды был твоим другом, совершил это, а ты даже не замечал, что что-то не так. Мне не нравиться, когда кто-то действует исподтишка.» Среди всего прочего, Марк не собирается показывать уязвимость.

«Ну, я практически уверен, ты не один был удивлен,» бормочет Шон.

Марк продолжает, будто Шон ничего и не говорил. «И потом он скатил себя со ступенек веранды Дастина прошлой ночью, и он говорит, что это произошло случайно, но я знаю, что это не так. И так я понял, что мост тоже не был случайностью. У Эдуардо хороший талант врать себе, но у него никогда особо не получалось врать мне.»

«Ну, просто из интереса, откуда ты знаешь, что ступеньки не были случайностью?» Наверное, это говорит параноидальная сторона Шона, которая во всем видит заговоры, или может, он просто выбирает самые легкие части предложений Марка. В любом случае, Марк остро смотрит на него, будто Шон будет жалеть, когда ему придется обосновать этот вопрос.

«Как можно случайно упасть со ступенек в инвалидном кресле?» спрашивает Марк. «Он сказал, что вышел на улицу, чтобы почитать ,это не то чтобы – он вышел _наблюдать за птичками_ и не смотрел куда идет.»

«Ладно.» Шон задумывается на минутку, а потом разводит руками. «Очень легко узнать лжет он или нет.»

Марк изгибает бровь. Это выражение заставляет его подчиненных подготовиться к испепеляющей атаке сарказма. Он не показывал себя таким образом, когда только познакомился с Шоном, поэтому Шон так и не научился вести себя осторожно, когда Марк такой. Марк немного сожалеет, что не подумал о том, чтобы установить границы между ними, вроде страха и уважения. 

«Да ну?»

Шон кивает. «Да, старик. Пошли.»

Он поднимается и только дойдя до середины комнаты понимает, что Марк не следует за ним. Преувеличено взмахивая рукой, Шон показывает Марку, что он пропускает его вперед. “ _Пошли_ , Марк.”

Марк поднимается и плетется на кухню, только потому, что у Шона такое выражение лица, будто он думает, что это будет обыск, как будто они _частные сыщики_ или что-то в этом роде, и Марк просто хочет покончить с этим. 

Они выходят на веранду. Марку не так нравиться видеть солнце в отличие от Шона, который быстро подходит к ступенькам и изучает их.

«Да уж,» говорит он присвистывая. «Было откуда падать.»

«Да.» Марк не подходит ближе, щурясь от внезапного солнечного света после холодных сумерек дома. Почему то кажется запретным смотреть на промежуток в перилах, где находятся ступеньки.

«Так что он сказал, что вышел почитать, так?» Шон присел на корточки, будто он думает, что изучение ступенек под другим углом что-то даст. «Что? Типа газету? Книгу? _Киндл_?»

«У Эдуардо нет планшета,» бормочет Марк.

«Эдуардо похож на зануду, у которого скорее всего есть Киндл,» отвечает Шон, как будто это очевидно.

«У него нет дурацкого Киндла,» выкрикивает Марк. «Это скорее всего была книга. В последнее время он читает много художественной литературы. Марк все помнит. В колледже Эдуардо проводил много времени, читая учебники, автобиографии и новые журналы. Марк не уверен, что это новое для Эдуардо – читать романы – или просто Марк этого не знал. Может быть, он читал романы годами. В последнее время это не первое чем Эдуардо удивляет Марка, думает Марк с жестким выражением лица.

«Книга.» Шон кивает один раз. «Хорошо. Значит, мы ищем книгу.»  
«Предположив, что она существует.» Марк немного нагибает голову, выражая глубокое сомнение в этом предположении. 

«Хорошо, капитан Базкиллингтон, позволь мне осмотреть место преступление несколько минут без твоих постоянных отрицаний,» говорит ему Шон, что не вызывает никакого ответа у Марка, потому что оно того не стоит, чтоб опять ввязываться в бессмысленный спор.

«Так, он вышел отсюда с книгой,» начинает Шон не дожидаясь ответа, полностью настраиваясь на воспроизведение картины. Он, знаете ли, смотрит все шоу по телевизору.

«У него были очки для чтения,» внезапно говорит Марк, не зная почему он решил, что это поможет.

Шон показывает на него пальцем. «Вот о чем я и говорил, мой реальный партнер по борьбе с преступлениями, ветеран пятнадцатилетней обороны.»

Марк предполагает, что тогда Шон вспыльчивый легкомысленный новобранец, что – ну, если бы они были честны сами с собой, они бы признали, что в ходе их отношений они сменили эти роли несколько раз.

«Его кресло было перевернуто…как-то так.» Марк рукой показывает Шону направление, в котором, наверное, упал Эдуардо. Он до сих пор не приближается к ступенькам. 

Шон кивает. «Хорошо, значит, когда он падал…вот так…» Шон имитирует угол, под которым скатился Эдуардо, аккуратно спускаясь по ступенькам спиной вперед. «Наверное, он выпустил книгу сразу же, когда попытался за что-то ухватиться, так?»

Шон достает из кармана телефон, и прежде, чем Марк может прокомментировать, разворачивается на ступеньках и отбрасывает телефон. Он пролетает над ступеньками и падает рядом в траву.

«Серьезно?» спрашивает Марк.

Шон взмахивает рукой. «За последний час я уже пару раз так делал. Ему нормально.»  
Он сходит со ступенек и падает на траву рядом со своим телефоном, внимательно рассматривая местность, где веранда переходит в ступеньки.

«Ну?» спрашивает Марк, он уже знает ответ, поэтому пытается внести в свой тон как можно больше скуки.

«Ничего,» говорит Шон не особо обеспокоено. «Пока.» Он, кажется, забыл, что они ищут причину оправдать Эдуардо, его любимый объект мучения. Не то чтобы Шон не пытался быть вежливым с Эдуардо в начале, но Эдуардо всегда что-то не нравилось, а Шон не мог изображать милого парня вечно.

«Ага.» Марк пытается сильно не задумываться над этим. Он действительно знал, что Шон ничего не найдет.

«Я просто просуну руку под веранду,» говорит ему Шон.

Марк думает, что это действительно бредовая идея. «Я думаю там есть еноты.» Если Шону откусят руку, это будет второй визит Марка в больницу на этой неделе, а ему действительно не хочется этого. 

Наступил момент тишины. Потом Шон говорит, «Я сначала посвечу телефоном.»

«Да, проинформируй их, что ты идешь в гости,» бормочет Марк, но не останавливает Шона.

После момента тишины Шон опять говорит, «Ничего.» Он поднимается на ноги, отряхивая пыль с колен, и с того места где стоит Марк, ему видно только голову Шона. «Наверное, он наврал, чувак.»

Шон говорит это слабым веселым голосом, будто бы он проделал все это только, чтобы развлечь себя во второй половине дня. Марк смотрит, как он поднимается по ступенькам, с таким характерным для него самодовольным выражением лица, когда оно резко меняется.

«Вот черт - Марк.»  
Шон прыгает на край ступенек, просовывает руку под поручнями, и пытается достать что-то из-за декоративного куста, который выглядит почти мертвым.

Шон вытягивает руку и бросает то, что было в ней Марку. Марк пытается поймать, но упускает.

Книга падает ребром и открывается.

_” — Том, не позволяй ни кому насмехаться над собой. Каждый кусок дерьма, который человек вынужден съедать — личное дело. Они называют это бизнесом. О'кэй. Но это так же личное дело, как и ад.”_

Марк перестает читать после первой строки, и у него такое впечатление, что слова обожгли его мозг. Когда он поднимает голову, Шон улыбается.

«Я не понимаю,» говорит Марк, начиная вопрос, который он еще не сформировал, «Почему ты улыбаешься.»

«Я не знаю, почему ты _не_ улыбаешься,» отвечает Шон, хлопая Марка по плечу, проходя мимо него. «Если ты только не хотел, чтобы он был чокнутым самоубийцей.»

Когда он заходит в дом, его голос звучит слабее. «Не то что бы это было причиной, почему я улыбаюсь. Ты же знаешь, я и Вардо, душевные товарищи и все такое, но мне кажется, что это прикольно, что он случайно свалился со ступенек. Ты не смеешься над кем-то, кто попытается распрощаться с собственной жизнью, но если кто-то делает что-то невероятно идиотское, то можно ржать весь день.» И еще слабее: «Я выпью еще пива.»

Марк остается на крыльце, листая экземпляр _Крестного Отца_ , принадлежащий Эдуардо, как будто он хоть как то поможет разобраться с бредом, который творится в его жизни.

\--

Отец Дастина решил пережить еще одну ночь, и в четыре часа утра Крис аккуратно, но уверено уводит Дастина из больницы. Им обоим нужно выпить. Крис провел всю ночь под испепеляющим взглядом миссис Московитц, а Дастин периодически засыпал и просыпался с ужасным чувством вины на лице, вызванным его попытками поспать. Крис думает, что они делают только хуже, слоняясь возле кровати, то выходя в холл, то возвращаясь; атмосфера ужасная и удушающая, и Крис даже представить себе не может, что мистеру Московитцу, даже в его глубоком сне это хоть как-то может нравиться.

«Где мы найдем выпивку в такое время?» спрашивает Дастин, когда они практически выбегают из больницы.

«Ни малейшего представления,» отвечает Крис, чувствуя себя легко и бодро после гнетущей атмосферы палаты отца Дастина.

«Мы можем вернуться ко мне домой,» предлагает Дастин. «У меня там нет ничего спиртного, но мой отец пьет этот ужасный темный виски, и я не думаю, что он бы возражал, если бы мы воспользовались такой возможностью.»

«Использовали такую возможность,» повторяет Крис, немного улыбаясь. «Викторианские очки?»

« _Ага_.» Дастин вскидывает кулак в воздух. «Нам нужно скрыться с виски моего отца и очень быстро все употребить.»

Крис смеется. «И мы не должны упасть духом или сдаться.»

Дастин вскакивает на ближайший уступ на парковке и поднимает вверх кулак, заметив, что они разыгрывают глупую историческую сцену. «Мы будем драться на морских просторах и бескрайних океанах!»

«Где еще?» Крис улыбается, наблюдая, как Дастин уперся кулаками в бока и поднял взгляд в небо.

«Мы будем бороться на берегах, Кристофер,» говорит ему торжественно Дастин. «Мы будем драться на незаселенных землях. Мы будем драться в полях и на улицах, и на холмах…»

Он вскакивает с уступа и толкает Криса в грудь. «И мы _никогда_ не сдадимся.»

«Ты самый занудный человек в мире,» информирует его Крис. 

«Ну, ты, как и я, можешь цитировать бесконечно длинные высказывания Черчилля, так что я верю, что мы оба зануды, дорогой сэр.» Дастин поворачивается на пятках и марширует по парковке. Крис, засунув руки в карманы, следует за ним, с веселой улыбкой на лице.

Через 15 минут они подъезжают к дому Дастина, и Дастин сразу же направляется в комнату мистера Московитца, которую он назвал своим ‘кабинетом’, хотя на самом деле это было похоже на склад, в который он умудрился засунуть стол. Крис идет на задний двор, расставляя пару стульев, которые прислонены к стене, так, чтобы они были повернуты к саду матери Дастина. Слишком темно, чтобы что-то разглядеть, но Крису нравиться, как в лунном свете все выглядит белым и замершим.

Когда Дастин возвращается, Крис берет у него из рук бутылку и отправляет его назад за стаканами. Дастин протестует, говоря, что они, как таковые крепкие, мужественные мужчины могут пить прямо с бутылки, но Крис информирует его, что как только настанет конец цивилизации, первыми исчезнут манеры поведения за столом. Дастин закатывает глаза, но разворачивается и, не торопясь, идет вовнутрь. 

Когда они наконец-то уселись, Крис аккуратно сидит на своем стуле, пока Дастин некрасиво раскинулся на своем рядом с ним, сербая из своего стакана виски, которого там налито больше чем нужно. Крис медленно покручивает запястьем, позволяя жидкости (которой намного меньше) в своем стакане лениво кружится. Они оба довольны, на мгновение, просто в тишине сидеть там и слушать отдаленные звуки машин на шоссе.

В конце концов, кто-то из них нарушает тишину, и они начинают бессвязный разговор ни о чем. У них это всегда хорошо получалось; им просто комфортно в компании друг друга. В последнее время, у них нередко возникали неловкие моменты, но Дастин списывает все на сумасшествие, которое творится в их жизни, на то, что Эдуардо опять с ними, и Крис, наверное, согласится.

Несколько часов спустя, Дастин продолжает наполнять стакан Криса, несмотря на протесты последнего, и когда солнце начинает всходить, они оба ужасно пьяные. Крис держится лучше, чем Дастин, но даже он немного покачивается, когда наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на восход солнца.

«Не могу поверить, что мы даже не ложились,» говорит он, переставляя свой стакан на другую сторону от кресла, чтоб Дастин не достал.

«Ну.» Похоже на то, что это законченное предложение, но Крис вопросительно на него смотрит, и Дастин торопится добавить: «Это было классно. Я думаю, моему папе бы понравилось, что мы так накидались его дорогим виски.»

Крис кивает, потому что папа Дастина не такой, как большинство отцов. «Я думаю, ты прав.»

«Тост,» говорит Дастин, не замечая, что Крис слабенько ударяет по его стакану костяшками кулака, вместо своего стакана. Он слишком хорошо знает, что будет, если донести до Дастина свой стакан. Дастин бросает на него взгляд такой открытый, который бывает, только если в тебе много алкоголя. «Что…что случится, когда ты найдешь какого-нибудь, как…с обложки GQ с дипломом в области политики, и твоя компания легализирует однополые браки, и потом все случится и вы поженитесь?»

Криса будто ударили. «Парень с обложки GQ? Что?” 

«Ага. Как…» Дастин вскидывает руки в сторону рубашки Криса. «Ты знаешь.»

«Хорошо,» говорит Крис, потому что он не уверен, откуда у Дастина эта идея, что ему понравится Дэвид-Бекхэм-стайл. Конечно, он думает о таких вещах, но это так же как Дастин вздыхает о Джине Торрес; она может быть его фантазией, но в реальной жизни, Дастин был счастлив с кем-то, кто его действительно понимает, с кем-то его уровня. «Ну, во-первых, мне лестно, что ты думаешь, что компания займется легализацией однополых браков, и все сразу случится.»

«Ты можешь сделать все что угодно, Крис,» перебивает серьезно Дастин. «На самом деле. Все.»

«Ну да,» говорит Крис, потому что Дастин ведет себя очень странно, но это так мило. «Но если предположить, что я нашел кого-то действительно интересного, и у нас получилось что-то серьезное, ты бы все равно остался моим лучшим другом.»

“Остался бы?» кажется, Дастин серьезно проникся сценарием истории. «Это не было бы странным?»

Крис немного хмурится. «Почему бы это было странно?»

Дастин пожимает плечами. Крис долго не сводит с него глаз; когда он отвлекается, Дастин говорит «Моя мама думает, что если все это время делить с тобой комнату и дружить, то это может передасться.»

«То что я – гей?» спрашивает Крис, больше весело чем обижено, потому что он никогда раньше не знал таких деталей о разговорах Дастина с его мамой о нем. Обычно Дастин старается как может, чтобы защитить Криса от ее язвлений. «Смешно, потому что _моя_ мама переживает, что твоя любовь к девушкам передастся мне, и я больше не смогу помогать ей выбирать нам занавески.»

Дастин даже не смеется. «Я всегда говорю ей, что ты не можешь _подхватить_ это. Если кто-то играет за другую команду, то они играют за другую команду. А если нет, то нет.»

«А если нет, то они не видели, как я подаю,» серьезно поправляет Крис, намекающее поднимая бровь, что все равно вызывает у Дастина лишь легкую улыбку.

«Она просто действительно это ненавидит,» подводит итог Дастин.

Крис начинает задумываться, есть ли причина, почему вообще происходит этот разговор, если не брать во внимание, то, насколько Дастин пьяный. «Дастин, о чем мы тут говорим?»

«Все равно я бы не был твоим типом,» говорит Дастин, будто бы это все объясняет . «Я ей это сказал.»

«Почему бы это ты не был моим типом?» сдержанно спрашивает Крис.

Дастин удивленно на него смотрит. Его глаза огромные и темные в слабом утреннем свете. «Посмотри на себя,» говорит он. «Ты тот, кто хорошо выглядит. Правильно? Я имею ввиду, Вардо всегда такой приодетый и все такое, но ты выглядишь хорошо даже в своей пижаме, даже когда твоя пижама это футболка с Аланом Джексоном и штаны.» 

«И ты думаешь, мой тип 'какой-нибудь парень с обложки GQ’ ,потому что я поверхностный?” спрашивает Крис, вскидывая брови.  
« _Нет_ ,» отвечает Дастин, потому что когда Крис говорит это так, то это звучит ужасно, и Дастин не хотел ни на что такое намекать. Но потом он быстро отводит взгляд, и Крис все может прочитать на его лице, как и всегда.

«Ты так _думаешь_ ,» говорит он, пораженный, и начинает чувствовать обиду. «Ты думаешь, мне плевать на внутренний мир.»

« _Нет_ ,» опять отчаянно настаивает Дастин. «Это не то, что я имел ввиду. Просто я – некоторые люди хорошо выглядят. И эти люди обычно встречаются с другими красивыми людьми, потому что они могут. Вот и все.»

Крис всматривается в его лицо, пока не убеждается, что Дастин говорит правду. «Хорошо, зайду с другой стороны. Что заставило тебя думать, что ты не красивый?»

Дастин фыркает. «У девушек есть такая тенденция – смотреть прямо сквозь меня. Это не то чтобы я хотел, чтобы ты меня утешал. Просто они или думают, что я выгляжу как пещерный тролль, или я похож на сталкера, который будет следить за ними в Интернете и убивать их домашних животных.»

«Даже Лорен?» спрашивает Крис.

«Я расстался с Лорен. Она хотела, чтобы я подстригся и брал уроки гольфа.»

Крис немного удивлен. «Мне жаль это слышать.»

«Мое сердце не разбито,» заверяет его Дастин. « _Уроки гольфа_ , ты серьезно.» 

«Ну, я не девушка,» подчеркивает Крис, возвращаясь к теме разговора, «и я твой лучший друг, и так случилось, что я знаю, что ты не будешь следить за мной в Интернете, да и нету у меня щенков, которых ты бы мог погубить.»

«А что на счет пещерного тролля?» спрашивает Дастин.

«Ничего подобного, Д-мэн,» говорит Крис, и он действительно так думает.

«А как на счет моего мешочка с печеньками?» спрашивает Дастин, хлопая себя по животу, который он подсознательно отращивал со времен старшей школы. «Он требует пончиков. Я пытаюсь не поддаваться, но это темный и мстительный бог.»

«Серьезно?» спрашивает Крис. «Это – ты думаешь, люди смотрят на тебя и думают, _вау, Дастин конечно отпадный, но его мешочек с печеньками..._? Это смешно. Это никого бы не остановило, особенно меня. Кроме того, если ты пустишься в перечисление всех своих недостатков, я тебе напишу целый список того, что мне не нравится в себе. Мы до сих пор будем его читать к полудню, когда проснется наше похмелье.»

«Что тебе вообще может в себе не нравится?» спрашивает Дастин, в замешательстве. И хоть Крису и лестно, все равно это раздражает.

«Вот именно так я и думаю о _тебе_ , гений,» говорит раздраженно Крис. «Никто не смотрит на себя – через розовые очки.»

Дастин не знает, когда этот разговор стал таким сумасшедшим, и он так же не знает, куда все идет. Он думает, что ему простительно, спросить об этом после пол литра виски. «Хорошо, так когда ты говоришь это, это значит…»

Крис вскидывает руки. «А ты знаешь, как тяжело быть лучшим другом-геем?» Спрашивает он. Разговор действительно об этом, и Крис решил, что он не отступит, потому что уже все равно слишком поздно. «Тебя не должен привлекать парень-натурал, а если так случится, то ты просто все испортишь. Я _пытаюсь ничего не испортить_ , а ты _мне все усложняешь_.”

«Ты что, говоришь, что я тебя привлекаю?» слабо спрашивает Дастин, а Крис закатывает глаза и говорит , «Ради всего _Святого_ » перед тем, как тянет Дастина за рукав и целует его.

Из-за того, как они сидят, поцелуй получается под самым неудачным углом, и Крис немного меняет свое положение, чтобы спасти шею от перелома. Дастин застывает на мгновение, а потом он издает звук, похожий на всхлип и слепо хватается за воротник Криса, чтобы притянуть его ближе. 

Поцелуй смазанный и немного отчаянный, но Крис чувствует, что что-то внутри него разжалось и он понимает, что вся его тревожность в последнее время вела к _этому_ , тому, что он нарушил табу и влюбился в Дастина, и теперь ему приходилось прятать это, чтобы не сломать их дружбу. Но сейчас его чувства подтвердились, и ему охренительно хорошо.

Дастин первым отодвигается, и выглядит он напуганным. «Мы делаем это только ,потому что пьяные?»

«Наверное,» отвечает Крис ,потому что он знает, что в Трезволенде это заняло бы у них намного больше _недель_ , чтобы разобраться во всем этом дерьме. «Но я хочу сделать это опять, когда мы трезвые.»  
Дастин выглядит удовлетворенным ответом. «А мы можем это опять сделать сейчас?»

«Да, но я думаю, что нам лучше убраться с веранды,» отвечает Крис, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя беззаботно. «Твой сосед прошел мимо своего кухонного окна уже в восьмой раз.»

Когда они встают, чтобы зайти вовнутрь, Дастин подступает к Крису и сам его целует. Поцелуй не более аккуратный, чем первый, но он исходит из хороших намерений, смешанный с волнующим теплом, и Крис _счастлив_.

«Это за что?» спрашивает он, улыбаясь.

Дастин отступает немного и махает. «Доброе утро, мистер Флетчер!»

Крис смеется.

Дастин лыбится в ответ. «Я хочу, чтобы все знали,» говорит он просто Крису.


	11. Перемены

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я создала небольшой плейлист для фанфика. В основном песни, которые я ассоциирую с историей, и которые слушаю, когда перевожу.  
> Вообщем для создания атмосферы при чтении послушайте [этот микс](http://8tracks.com/marylittlerain/golden-gate-water)

Как только Шон уходит, Марк бросает книгу на кофейный столик и открывает свой ноутбук.

Марк сразу понимает, что ничего путного у него не выйдет. Иногда это случается, когда он начинает писать код; он с уверенностью может сказать, что это один из тех дней, когда он будет делать ошибки и не сможет сосредоточиться. Обычно тому есть причина – иногда на него влияет погода, или его что-то волнует – хотя, ему от таких отговорок не легче. И даже сейчас Марк пытается хотя бы попробовать что-то сделать, но после пятнадцати минут непрекротимой фрустрации, он захлопывает крышку компьютера и бросает взгляд на книгу, как будто на ней лежит вся ответственность за происходящее. 

_Правильно,_ думает он. _Точно, я просто пойду скажу Эдуардо, что знаю, что он не врал._

Когда он с этим покончит, то сможет не думать об этом каждые гребанные восемь секунд.

С этой мыслю, Марк хватает книгу и покидает дом Дастина. На пути в больницу, он решает, что это во истину ужасное место. Ему надоело попусту проводить там столько времени, тем более с тех пор, как это стало действительно влиять на его образ жизни. Он знает, что не был абсолютно _счастлив_ , когда не разговаривал с Эдуардо, но он, по крайней мере не чувствовал себя таким несчастным. Он хотя бы мог _писать код_.

Внезапно он вспоминает что-то, что годы назад ему говорил его дед, поставщик умных стоящих советов. _Если проходишь через ад, продолжай идти._

Может быть это и правда, Марк переносит совет на сложившуюся ситуацию. Возможно, это все нужно пережить.

В лифте, поднимаясь на этаж Эдуардо, Марк думает, что он мог бы ему сказать. Он в таком не разбирается, и не уверен, что Эдуардо поймет, что Марк извиняется за то, что недостаточно в него верил. Марк решает, что Эдуардо не обязательно винит его в подозрении, что падение с веранды было второй попыткой суицида. И теперь, когда Марк не уверен, почему именно Эдуардо упал с веранды, на счет чего еще можно засомневаться? На мгновение, Марк задумывается, что возможно Эдуардо не врал и на счет Голден Гейт. Может быть, это тоже случилось случайно. Маловероятно, но все же. И если это правда, то Марк все время вел себя как законченный _козел_.

 _Ну, Эдуардо и так обо мне это уже знает,_ мрачно думает Марк, когда дверь лифта открывается. _По крайней мере у него есть преимущество меня во всем винить_. Он даже не хочет думать о новом разговоре на счет предательства. В последний раз это было похоже на взрыв атомной бомбы, так что Марк не уверен, что они вообще когда-нибудь смогут об этом поговорить, как взрослые. 

Он почти дошел до палаты Эдуардо, когда заметил чью-то знакомую макушку. Марк настолько невезучий, что он доходит до палаты как раз в тот момент, когда Наталья заканчивает разговор с доктором и, поворачиваясь, оказывается лицом к лицу с Марком. Марк ничего не говорит, потому что он действительно не уверен, какие его слова заставят Наталью отступить и не ввязываться в это с ним, поэтому он просто ждет ее хода. Ждать нужно не долго.

«Что это ты думаешь _ты_ здесь делаешь?» шипит она. «Я думала я в достаточной мере обосновала, что ты должен _держаться как можно дальше от него_.»

«Я пришел к Эдуардо,» честно говорит Марк. «И я виделся с ним достаточно часто с тех пор, как его выписали в первый раз, так что можешь оставить свои угрозы кому-то другому.»

«Мне плевать, что вы с ним сделали татушки, как у лучших друзей со времени нашей последней встречи.» Глаза Натальи темнее, чем у Эдуардо, почти черные. У Марка такое впечатление, что на него смотрит акула. «Пока я здесь, тебе тут не место. Так что _уходи_.»

Марк уже знает, что он не о чем с ней не договорится. Они с Натальей очень похожи, хотя она на вид более агрессивна, чем он. Крис, наверное, смог бы задобрить ее, и она бы разрешила Марку зайти к Эдуардо на несколько минут. Но у Марка нет ни таких навыков, ни терпения. 

«Можешь тогда передать ему его книгу?» Марк протягивает экземпляр _Крестного Отца_ будто это просто библиотечная книга, которую Эдуардо где-то оставил, а не что-то значительное.

Наталья подозрительно смотрит на книгу, но, в конечном счете, берет ее из рук Марк.

«Спасибо,» говорит Марк, и он даже немного имеет это ввиду, потому что Эдуардо поймет, что это значит, получить именно эту книгу от Марка. Марку даже не нужно с ним говорить. Эдуардо просто будет знать, что Марк знает – и это, этого пока будет достаточно. «Он будет ее искать.»

Наталья просто коротко кивает, и Марк, понимая, что исчерпал все ее гостеприимство, делает шаг назад, перед тем как повернуться, и быстро шагает вниз по холлу. Наталья смотрит ему в спину все время.

\--

Эдуардо замечает книгу на прикроватном столике, как только его привозят с рентгена. Если смотреть с дверного проема, то вполне возможно, что это книга Натальи; она проводит здесь все время, оставаясь на ночь и читая, пока не засыпает в нелепых и неудобных позах. Хотя, то, как лежит книга, будто кто-то положил ее туда с определенным намерением, заставляет Эдуардо взглянуть еще раз. Он сразу ее узнает, чувствуя, как по телу пробегает холодок.

_Марк был здесь._

Потому что Дастин и Крис во Флориде, а не у кого другого нет доступа к вещам Эдуардо.

Но ему интересно, почему Марк принес ему книгу, да еще и именно эту. В последнее время он много читает, так что даже не помнит, какое последнее событие было в той, которую он читал перед тем, как упал. Тем более, Марк не из того типа людей, которые понимают, как скучно целыми днями лежать в кровати, мечтая о том, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться.

Позже, после тоста с маслом и желе, Эдуардо вопросительно смотрит на обложку книги, перелистывая страницы, будто это придает ему вдохновения.

«Он что-нибудь сказал?» спрашивает он сестру.

Она сжимает губы, не отрывая взгляда от журнала. «Только то, что ты будешь ее искать.»

Эдуардо тянется за новой парой очков для чтения, которые купила ему Наталья и, надевая их, заставляет себя открыть книгу и начинает читать первую страницу. Марк не делает ничего без причины. Вопреки себе, Эдуардо действительно хочет знать, какая она на этот раз.

\--

Дастин просыпается приблизительно в 10 утра, морщась от солнечных лучей, которые проникают через жалюзи, которые он не закрыл, перед тем как лег спать. Перед тем, как _они_ легли спать.

Они не делали ничего (кроме поцелуев) пред тем, как отключились в комнате Дастина, потому что оба были ужасно уставшими, а Крис оказался еще и старомодным джентльменом, который не хочет торопить события. Но просыпаясь рядом с Крисом, Дастин все равно веселый, потому что это начало нового дня, и это его первый день, когда больше не нужно притворяться. Он хочет Криса, Крис хочет его. Это удивительно просто. 

Хотя его и мучает ужасное похмелье.

Практические скатившись с кровати, Дастин плетется к шкафу, в поисках своей заначки Gatorade, пока не вспоминает, что он не дома в Калифорнии, и тут у него есть только вода. С болью на лице, он пересекает комнату и исчезает в коридоре, чтобы добыть 2 стакана прекрасной воды из ванной.

Когда он возвращается, Крис все еще спит, растянувшись на животе, в одной из старых футболок Дастина с Battlestar. Дастин садится на край кровати, выпивая пол стакана воды в один заход, и просто смотрит на него. Футболка немного задралась с одной стороны, и Дастин может видеть маленький участок кожи и веснушку, и это самое очаровательное, что Дастин когда-либо видел (а Дастин видел сурикатов, ладно, он _знает_ , что такое очаровательно). Также это пробуждает у него бабочек в животе, что просто смешно, потому что он знает Криса уже целую вечность, и еще до сегодняшнего дня он умел придушить такие чувства, пока они не дали о себе знать. 

Крис немного шевелится и закрывает глаза так плотно, как только может, будто чувствуя восхищенный взгляд Дастина. 

«Доброе утро,» говорит Дастин, потому что Крис- это человек, который просыпается мгновенно, выключает будильник и начинает новый день. Он не ворочается в постели по 15 минут и не выключает будильник по 8 раз, как это делает Дастин.

«Все, что я чувствую – это боль,» бормочет Крис, прикрывая глаза рукой.

«В колледже такое количество виски не оставило никакого бы эффекта,» говорит ему Дастин, пытаясь не смеяться. «Ты теряешь форму.»

«Да. Да, теряю.» Крис зарывается лицом в подушку, немного скрутившись.

«Хочешь воды?» Дастин звучит сопереживающее, но он вне сомнения улыбается.

«О Боже, да. Пожалуйста.»

Дастин дает Крису стакан, который он принес для него и с удовлетворением смотрит, как Крис поднимается, опираясь на локоть, выпивает его залпом и назад падает лицом в подушку. «Я тебя люблю,» бормочет он приглушенным голосом в подушку.

Первая мысль Дастина – это проигнорировать слова Криса, или превратить их в шутку, пока ситуация не стала неудобной, но пока эти мысли быстро сменяют одна другую, тишина затягивается, и все равно момент становится неловким.

«Вот, черт.» Крис осознает, что он сделал, но его похмелье побеждает его сторону PR-менеджера, который бы вмешался и разрулил все, спася ситуацию. Он приподнимается, опираясь на локти, и с тревогой (хотя и немного сонно) смотрит на Дастина. «Прости.»

Дастин моргает, потому что такого продолжения он не ожидал. «За что ты извиняешься?»

Крис выглядит таким же удивленным вопросом Дастина. «Я забыл что – сказать такое этим утром означает немного другое, чем если бы это было сказано вчерашним утром. И должно значить. Я имею ввиду, если мы – если ты и я - ». Крис опирается лбом о руки. «Твою ж мать. Хотелось бы, чтобы мой мозг сейчас издавал связанные предложения.»

«А мне и так нравится, ты смешной,» информирует его Дастин. Действительно, сразу услышать эти слова в новом контексте от Криса было странным, но теперь он чувствует себя довольным. «Но, серьезно, бро, я тоже тебя люблю.»

Крис смотрит на него. «Мы теперь просто будем бросаться такими фразами?»  
Дастин закатывает глаза. «Нет, ты лошара. Просто я любил тебя как брата со второго курса. Всех вас парней. Ну, Марка я люблю больше, как странного двоюродного, который, скорее всего, принадлежит к секретной террористической организации, но _все равно_ люблю. Так что я не понимаю, почему мы должны перестать говорить это сейчас только потому, что мы решили - » Он разводит руками, «…перейти на следующий уровень.»

Крис переворачивается на спину, чтобы он мог нормально посмотреть на Дастина. Он выглядит, как будто собирается спорить. «Если это будет не просто любовь лучших друзей, тогда нам нужно воспринимать это более серьезно.»

«Я с этим не спорю,» говорит Дастин, «но я тебя люблю и я буду говорить это, если захочу.» Крис пытается вмешаться, но Дастин не дает ему сказать. «Вполне возможно, что Марк в ближайшем будущем убьет меня за что-то, или я убью его и попаду в тюрьму, и в любом случае мы не должны оставлять важную дрянь недосказанной. Самое время сказать, что рубашка, которую я надеваю на важные встречи, которую ты всегда находишь странно знакомой, твоя. Я одолжил ее на первое собрание акционеров, потому что ты все равно никогда ее не носил, а мне она подошла, так что я оторвал этикетку и оставил ее.»

« _Девиантное_ поведение,» упрекает Крис.

«Я такой,» говорит весело Дастин.

«И деградируешь,» Крис тянется вперед и немного толкает руку Дастина.

«У меня такое впечатление, что ты специально выискиваешь слова на «д», чтобы повысить эффект,» информирует его Дастин.

« _Делинквент_ ,» говорит Крис.

«Хорошо, а вот это уже ранит.»

Крис обхватывает запястье Дастина и притягивает его к себе. «Я просто не хочу попасть в ловушку, говоря 'Я люблю тебя’, только потому, что мы привыкли.»

Дастин практически уверен, что грудь Криса это новое любимое место для его головы. «Я даже не переживаю, Волшебник.»

«Не переживаешь?» Крис смотрит вниз, хотя Дастин уже поднял подбородок, чтобы встретить его взгляд.

«Быть с тобой, это самое легкое из всего , что мне приходилось делать,» говорит ему Дастин.

\--

В прошлый раз Эдуардо нравилось здесь больше. Тогда работники больницы _говорили_ ему, что он эмоционально нестабилен, и ему нужен постоянный присмотр. Сейчас они опять так делают, но более тонко, что в каком-то плане, еще больше раздражает. Эдуардо раньше считал сколько раз заходят его проверять точно по графику; теперь это всегда неожиданность.

Он знает, что теперь ему дают другие антидепрессанты, потому что он узнает признаки 'привыкания' к новому препарату и первые несколько ночей он не очень хорошо спит. Еще он в нехарактерной для него манере вызверился на медсестру, за что потом извинялся так долго, что она засмущалась.

Наталья делает то, что она всегда делает; она побыла несколько дней и когда убедилась, что за ним будут присматривать какое-то время, исчезла. Их отец тоже был таким, Эдуардо это очень хорошо помнит. Сначала какое-то время они уделяют семье. После этого главным стает бизнес – и Наталья любит свою работу, начиная с самой ее конкурирующей сути и заканчивая зарплатой, так что надолго она не задерживается. Она обещает вернуться, но не уточняет когда.

Эдуардо уже знает, что если бы он позвонил ей в любое время дня или ночи и сказал бы, что он покидает больницу и собирается пожить у Марка, она бы была здесь через мгновение. Теперь он еще более убежден, что она злится на Марка больше из-за того, какой эффект он произвел на их семью, чем на Эдуардо лично. Не то чтобы ее не заботило благополучие брата – оно ее действительно заботит – но за последние пару лет она превратилась в их отца, а Эдуардо еще больше отдалился. 

И не то что бы Эдуардо хотел оставаться с Марком. Последний их разговор был злобным спором, начавшимся с того, что Марк обвинил Эдуардо во вранье на счет его падения, и перерос в непрекращающаеся нелегкое обсуждение Фэйсбука. Странно, но после этого Эдуардо как-бы полегчало. Его психиатр, доктор Растанни, думает (или делает вид, что думает; Эдуардо никогда точно не удается узнать ход ее мыслей, потому что ей прекрасно удается управлять им в ходе разговоров) что Эдуардо просто нужно было скинуть эту гору с плеч. Эдуардо в этом не сомневается, но он думает, что другим вспомогательным фактором так же выступает то, что ему больше не приходится ходить вокруг Марка на цыпочках, предугадывая, что ему высказал бы Марк, но _не зная_ наверняка. Теперь они точно знают, как относятся друг к другу. Это _свобода_. Эдуардо думает, что ему это нравится, ну, или понравится, когда остатки боли и злости полностью исчезнут.

Все же, большинство свободного времени, проведенного в больнице он посвящает _Крестному Отцу_ , безрезультатно выискивая подсказки, почему Марк оставил ему книгу. Он бы списал это на простой акт доброй воли, в знак извинения, будь он от кого-нибудь другого, но Марк к такому типу людей не относится. Эдуардо не думает, что Марк сначала избавился от ужасного слона в комнате в виде Фэйсбука, просто выбросив все плохое, что он думает о Эдуардо последнему в лицо, а потом бы пришел с _извинением_ в виде библиотечной книжки. Но Эдуардо не собирается звонить Марку и узнать ответ на свой вопрос. Ему хватило того, как он гонялся за Марком по Гарварду, потом ехал к нему через всю страну, а теперь они ходят по кругу в Пало-Альто. Если Марк хочет с ним поговорить, он и сам может это устроить.

У Эдуардо достаточно времени, чтобы закончить книгу и прочитать пол дюжины журналов от корки до корки, прежде чем его выписывают (ну, в каком-то роде; он все еще должен посещать сеансы психотерапии и приходить к доктору Растанни, и он до сих пор не ходит, но его отпускают на свободу, как взрослого человека, и это совсем уже не плохо). Он понимает, что его беседы с психиатром дали ей понять, что психически он здоров, потому что был с ней предельно честен и он думает, что она знает, что он и не допускает мысль, чтобы повторить Падение. Она верит ему, когда он говорит, что падение с веранды не было попыткой суицида. Крис и Дастин тоже, кажется, на его стороне, когда он объясняет им, как все произошло. 

«Ты вроде как в пятерке самых умных людей, из всех кого я знаю, так что я думаю, ты осознавал, что падение с пяти ступенек будет скорее не смертельным, а невыносимо болезненным,» говорит ему Дастин по телефону, звоня из Флориды.

« _Спасибо_ тебе,» говорит Эдуардо с чувством.

«А ты…ум. Ты говорил с Марком? Недавно?»

Эдуардо отвечает что нет. Он даже не хочет говорить с Марком, и они меняют тему.

Дастин говорит, что он может жить в его доме, несмотря на то, что Крис и Дастин остаются на юге, и Эдуардо благодарит его, но говорит, что ему хочется немного независимости на какое-то время. У него нет четкого плана на ближайшее будущее, но это даже лучше: у него нет никаких планов, значит, он может делать все, что захочет.

В утро отъезда из больницы он тратит 15 минут на укладку волос и долго выбирает рубашку из ассортимента, который принесла Наталья. Некоторые из них взяты из вещей, которые он привез для встречи акционеров, что, кажется, было целую вечность назад, а некоторые остались еще со времен Гарварда; Эдуардо оставил их в доме родителей во Флориде во время очередного визита, и теперь это как открыть дверь в прошлое. Странно, но при этом его переполняют эмоции, как будто выбрать рубашку из этих будет значить что-то большее, чем, если он оденет купленную недавно. Он не уверен, это потому что те рубашки напоминают ему о времени, когда он был более уверен о своем месте в этом мире, или потому что они напоминают ему о доме и родителях (даже о его отце), или потому что они переносят его мысли назад в Бостон, где он торопится к Марку, чтобы поговорить о планах расширения Фэйсбука, еще задолго до того, как в их отношениях все перепуталось.

Последнее, что он делает перед уходом – засовывает перстень его отца в карман брюк. В Гарварде он никогда его не снимал, а теперь он не одевал его со дня смерти отца. Когда он возвращался в Маями на похороны, его мама дала ему запечатанный конверт – тот самый, который отослал отцу несколько месяцев назад – ничего не говоря. Сначала, Эдуардо положил его на дно чемодана, потому что он был напоминанием всего, о чем Эдуардо думать не хотел. Его отец дал ему перстень где-то во время его бар-мицвы, сказав что-то мимоходом, какое-то клише, вроде _сделай так, чтобы я тобою гордился_. Но еще тогда это въелось Эдуардо в голову, и после Фэйсбука, перстень стал символом всего, что Эдуардо не смог сделать, чтобы угодить старику. После Падения, Эдуардо принял смерть его отца (и перестал на него _злиться_ , к своему удивлению) и подумывал о том, чтобы опять носить перстень.

Марк бы сказал, что это смешно. _Смерть всегда превращает людей в святых, Вардо. Это чертовски глупо. Он и близко не был святым_.

Эдуардо практически может слышать упрек Марка в своей голове, несмотря на то, что про себя он думает: _Было нелегко быть его сыном. Но это то, кем я был. Кем я есть_.

Но Эдуардо не смог бы его носить, даже если бы решился, потому что рука, на которой он обычно носил перстень теперь носит гипс на сломанном запястье. Одевать его на другую руку кажется не правильным, поэтому он его не носит. Он не уверен чего ждет, или почему он чувствует себя обязанным носить его с собой, но он продолжает делать это. Возможно, однажды он его или наденет, или уберет навсегда.

Пока он катит себя по коридору со сложенными на коленях вещами, у Эдуардо возникает чувство, что он оставляет это все позади в последний раз. Он собирается разобраться в себе. Он знает, что все будет в порядке, потому что у него есть все таланты и необходимое мастерство, чтобы все делать правильно, и впервые за долгое время, он хочет находиться в кругу людей. Он всегда любил людей, конечно, потому что Эдуардо не их тех людей, кто может оставаться в одиночестве долгое время. Как, например, Марк. Но он провел несколько месяцев, может даже год или два, когда не заморачивался на счет людей и постепенно выпроваживал их со своей жизни. Теперь он думает, что собирается стать смелым и опять начнет впускать людей, может по одному или по два за раз. Если вокруг есть люди, то не стоит слушать лишь свой голос.

Кроме того, проводить время с Крисом и Дастином (и даже Марком) напоминает ему о том, какого это иметь узкий круг близких друзей. Оказывается, это не странно, чтобы вокруг были люди, которые навещают тебя, приглашают в свой дом и приглядывают за тобой. Эдуардо уже и забыл, каково это. Он практически убедил себя, что подпуская близко людей, ты даешь им возможность, которой они добивались, чтобы _навредить_ тебе, но сейчас кажется, что все недоверие к Крису и Дастину было просто способом держаться подальше от всех связанных с Фэйсбуком чувств в общем, и от Марка в частности. И Марк…ну, Эдуардо не знает, что ему делать с Марком, но у него больше нет такого чувства, что Марк сжег его дом, посыпав солью. Теперь Эдуардо может оглянуться назад и увидеть больше деталей, потому что прошлое представляется немного в другой перспективе, а новые встречи с Марком и остальными окрасили всю картину для Эдуардо в новые цвета. Это больше не сырая, рваная, разрушенная история; теперь уже нет.

Когда он выбирается из больницы, то вызывает такси, которое могло бы обеспечить его особенные условия перевозки, и на солнышке ждет пока они приедут. Водитель помогает ему поселиться в отель, в котором он раньше никогда не был, и когда он попадает в комнату, большинство времени он уделяет на то, чтобы приспособиться к его условиям передвижения. Его ванна для гостей с ограниченными возможностями, и он приспосабливается вылезать с кресла, используя свои руки (даже сломанное запястье выдерживает немного веса, если правильно его распределять и делать основной упор на локоть). Он уверен, что опять научится ходить. Ведь, в конце концов, доктора не сказали, что он не сможет.

Они с доктором Растанни особо это не обсуждали, так как у Эдуардо есть приблизительно восемнадцать других неразрешенных проблем ,которые возникли раньше. Невозможность ходить…ну, Эдуардо не собирается позволить этому остаться навсегда.

\--

«Прости, Марк. Он не особо распространялся о своих планах, и не похоже было, чтобы он хотел , чтобы и ты о них знал.» Крис пытается увернуться от Дастина, который трется возле его уха, пытаясь поцеловать шею. Это отвлекает, и он не хочет выдать себя голосом.

«Ты мне должен о таком рассказывать,» спорит Марк.

«Это не один из тех сценариев, в которых ты мой босс,» мягко подчеркивает Крис. «Сейчас я просто твой друг. А еще я друг Эдуардо, а ему кажется, нужно немного пространства.»

«Я не понимаю, почему он не позвонил мне после того, как я отдал ему книжку,» говорит Марк. Потому что что-то не сходится, что –то не так.

«Ты – что?» Крис закрывает ладонью лицо Дастина и отталкивает его; он намеренно смотрит в другую сторону, пока Дастин смотрит на него огромными глазами сквозь его пальцы.

«Книга. Я дал ему книгу.» Марк осознает, что Крису это не кажется таким логичным, потому что не знает ничего, что произошло между ним и Эдуардо, поэтому Марк ему все рассказывает, и объясняет, почему Эдуардо должен был позвонить.

«Так, подожди.» Крис говорит это настороженно и недоверчиво. «Ты обвинил его в чем-то, что он не делал, потом позволил этому перерасти в ссору из-за Фэйсбука, о чем я _просил_ тебя пока ему не напоминать. Потом ты нашел доказательство того, что он не делал того, в чем ты его обвинил и отдал это его сестре, которая презирает каждое место, куда ступала твоя нога. _Марк_.”

Рядом с Крисом, Дастин ударил себя по лицу.

«Что,» говорит Марк нетерпеливо.

«Может его сестра так и не передала ему книгу. Может он получил книгу, но не понимает, что она означает. Может он злится из-за того, что ты обвинил его в попытке самоубийства и потом передал извинение в виде доказательства – которое ему и так не нужно – через третьи руки. Может он просто хотел, чтобы ты в него хоть немного _верил_.» Крису сейчас очень хочется сделать то же, что и Дастин. «У тебя IQ позволяющее управлять NASA, и нечего из этого тебе на ум не приходило?»

«Приходило,» защищается Марк. Через мгновение тишины он добавляет, «Я просто думал, что он позвонит.»

«Да знаю я.» Крис действительно сочувствует ситуации, хотя и не понятно из-за Марка или Эдуардо. «Может на этот раз тебе нужно сделать первый шаг.»

«Если взять во внимание, что это всегда Эдуардо, кто делает первый шаг,» делает вывод Марк скептическим голосом.

«Если ты ему позвонишь, и это будет ошибкой, я возьму на себя всю ответственность,» обещает Крис, потому что это займет недели, чтобы объяснить Марку насколько его отношения с Эдуардо странные и нездоровые почти во всех смыслах, о которых Крис только может подумать, но когда у них все в порядке, это делает их такими невероятно счастливыми, что никто не может понять реальную причину. «Слушай, мне пора. Но просто позвони ему – и объясни свою книжную логику. Это Эдуардо – он поймет твой странный бред. Он всегда понимает.»

«Объясни мне, почему я тебя нанял, когда все, что ты делаешь -это обижаешь меня,» жалуется Марк.

«Потому что никто не будет делать мою работу за ту зарплату, которую ты платишь,» информирует его Крис.

«Ты разве не работаешь на Обаму?»

«Позвони Эдуардо, Марк.»

Марк разъединяется, ничего не ответив, и Дастин громко выдыхает, будто он все время разговора задерживал дыхание.

«Святой новорожденный Иисус. Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что в моей жизни бардак, я смотрю на Марка и Эдуардо и думаю, а точно, вот как выглядит сломанная жизнь.»

Крис бросает на него взгляд. «И тогда твоя жизнь не кажется тебе ужасной?»

«Нет, я все равно думаю, что в моей жизни беспорядок, но такой, знаешь, с которым может разобраться домработница из Калифорнии ,а не такой, с которым разбираются люди в Чернобыле в защитных костюмах.»

Крис смеется. «Ну да. Говоря о бардаке…» Он бросает взгляд через плечо. Миссис Московитц заснула в кресле рядом с постелью своего мужа. Он может видеть только верхушку ее головы, склоненную на плечо. Сестра Дастина, Брианна, решила поехать домой, чтобы немного поспать в нормальной постели, но ее мать к такому склонить не удается.

«Она смирится Крис,» уверяет его Дастин, немедленно прочитав его мысли. «Я обещаю.»

Крис не так уверен, но он этого не говорит. «Когда ты ей расскажешь?»

Дастин закусывает губу, теперь тоже смотря на свою мать. «Когда все это с моим отцом -закончится, наверное. Так или иначе.»

Крис мягко вынимает свою руку из руки Дастина, ложа ее на свое колено. «Так что до этого, мы должны вести себя, как и прежде.»

Дастин расстроено смотрит на потерю. «Я не хочу. Но я пока не могу ей сказать, она будет – ну ты знаешь, какая она. И она уже и так не в самом лучшем состоянии из-за моего папы.»

«Я не расстроился,» Крис говорит ему, потому что он действительно не расстроился. «Я понимаю, Д-мэн. Поверь мне, я понимаю.»

Дастину на секунду показалось, что он смотрит на того Криса, который был помоложе; на того, кто месяцами ждал, чтобы сказать своим соседям по комнате, что он гей, непонятно, но искренне извиняясь за то, что ему приходилось это скрывать везде перед Гарвардом. Необъяснимо, это делает его _таким грустным_. Снова смотря на свою мать через плечо, Дастин очень осторожно тянется к руке Криса. Два санитара проходят мимо; никто не смотрит на них дважды.

«Пока она спит мы можем быть теми, кем хотим,» говорит убедительно Дастин, и Крис ему странно благодарно улыбается, когда он добавляет, «И скоро, мы можем быть теми, кем хотим, не смотря ни на что.»


	12. Проблеск

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это последняя глава по первоначальной задумке автора. Эпилог я перевела, но не знаю, вылаживать ли.

После разговора с Крисом, Марк не надеется, что Эдуардо возьмет трубку, когда он позвонит. Но Марк оказался сбитым с толку, когда после восьмого или девятого гудка (намного позже, чем Марк обычно ждет перед тем , как положить трубку) он слышит щелчок и тишину на линии. Эдуардо молчит, но Марк уверен, что он там.

«Вардо,» говорит по-деловому Марк, и то как Эдуардо тихонько втягивает воздух внезапно делает Марка настороженным и неуверенным. «Ты – это Марк.»

«Я знаю,» говорит Эдуардо, и его голос кажется маленьким и подавленным. Марк думает, что тут он услышал намек на паузу.

«Ты кажешься расстроенным,» говорит Марк, и потом ему хочется себя ударить, потому что _спасибо_ тебе, капитан Супер блин Очевидность. 

Эдуардо выдыхает, и Марк слышит приглушенные звуки, будто Эдуардо что-то делает. «Я не собирался поднимать трубку. Я знал, что это ты и ты – самый чертовски бесполезный человек, с которым можно о чем-то поговорить.»

«Это не правда,» говорит обиженно Марк.

«Да, Марк, правда,» говорит ему Эдуардо. «Но я…Боже. Что если…»

Ему плохо, но Марк даже представить не может, что он хочет сказать, так что он даже не может помочь. «Вардо, что если что?»

«Что если я не смогу опять ходить?» говорит Эдуардо, как будто слова были выдраны из таких глубин, которые он никогда не намеривался показывать Марку. Он делает судорожный вдох. «Что если я никогда…Что если мне никогда не станет лучше?»

Марку хочется сказать миллион вещей, и некоторые из них типа, _ну, ты сам виноват_. Но он не говорит ,потому что ему больше не девятнадцать лет, и у него накопилось немного опыта. Терять людей, которые тебе небезразличны легко, но завоевать их назад – самое тяжелое задание в мире. Особенно, когда ты ужасен в извинениях (а Марк самый худший).

«Скажи мне, где ты,» говорит он взамен, и Эдуардо отвечает.

\--

Когда через двадцать минут Марк приезжает, он видит, что дверь оставлена приоткрытой. Принимая это за знак, он заходит без стука и включает свет. Эдуардо свернулся на своей стороне кровати, спиной к Марку. Он не показывает, что знает, что Марк здесь, так что Марк обходит кровать, чтобы увидеть лицо Эдуардо.

У Эдуардо с глаз льется вода и, кажется, это серьезно.

(Хорошо, серьезно, Марк знает, что они называются слезами, но это название такое _драматичное_ , подходящие для пятилетнего ребенка. Эдуардо не плачет как пятилетний, или по крайней мере есть пятилетние, о которых Марку не известно, которые недавно потеряли отца, и на них только что свалилось осознание, что они могут остаться прикованными к инвалидному креслу на всю жизнь.)

«Вардо,» говорит отчаянно Марк, и он просто стоит напротив него с руками засунутыми в карман толстовки, потому что у него нет ни малейшего понятия, что ему сейчас нужно делать.

«Если ты скажешь мне не плакать, я брошу в тебя будильник,» обещает Эдуардо, грубо вытирая один глаз.

«Ладно.» _Хорошо,_ думает Марк. _Теперь хоть что-то понятно, наверное_. Но он до сих пор в замешательстве, поэтому он задает первый пришедший ему в голову вопрос. «Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сейчас сделал?»

«Мне действительно хочется, чтобы ты не задавал этого вопроса.» Эдуардо даже не смотрит на него, но глаза у него до сих пор на мокром месте.

«Ну.» Марк пожимает одним плечом. «Я такой, какой есть. Ты это выбрал, ты знаешь.»

«Я выбрал что?» теперь Эдуардо смотрит на Марка, озадаченно.

Марк не уверен, как Эдуардо никогда раньше этого не замечал. «Ты был высоким, загорелым, и красивым новичком в Гардварде с деньгами и нулевой способностью быть злым по отношению к другим. Твоим лучшим другом мог стать кто угодно в университете.»

Эдуардо опять отводит взгляд. «Ты когда-нибудь думал, что мы…что мы должны…Ты когда-нибудь хотел чего-то большего? От меня?»

Марк долго внимательно на него смотрит. Он знает, что имеет ввиду Эдуардо, или думает, что знает, но Марк не думает о таком, пока эти чувства можно закопать поглубже, потому что ему легче не чувствовать ничего, чем остаться с разбитым сердцем.

«Иногда мне кажется, что мы все испортили,» говорит тихонько Эдуардо, как объяснение, и слеза выкатившаяся с его глаза, прячется в волосах.

Марк неожиданно садится на край кровати. Если он будет долго думать о том, что собирается сделать – или сказать – то не сделает это. Какое-то время он обдумывает, что сказал Эдуардо. «Мы все испортили.»

Эдуардо натягивает рукав и подносит руку к глазам, промокая влагу. «Что же нам теперь делать?»

Марк пожимает плечами. На это у него есть ответ. «Ты получил книгу?»

Эдуардо замирает. «Да.»

Марк сразу выбрасывает все, что ему сказал Крис в окно и фокусирует раздраженный взгляд на Эдуардо. «Ты что, не понял, что я имел ввиду?»

Эдуардо смотрит на него. Его глаза кажутся огромными и усталыми в тусклом свете отеля. «Ты мне передал случайную книжку. Она была загадкой?» Теперь он звучит как другая своя версия, та, которой нравится спорить с Марком.

«Она не была _загадкой_ ,» говорит сердито Марк. «Когда ты упал с веранды Дастина, ты сказал, что был на улице, чтобы почитать. Я тебе не поверил. А потом я нашел твою книгу, ту которую ты читал за несколько дней, до того как упал, во дворе Дастина. Так я узнал, что ты говорил правду.»

Эдуардо перерабатывает информацию. «Я забыл, что это та книжка, которую я читал,» говорит он медленно, как будто узнать правду после всего этого времени стало разочарованием. Марк не имел ввиду ничего более значимого, чем, _О, смотри, вот доказательство того, что ты не лжец_.

Эдуардо и так знает, что он не лжец, спасибо.

Вот только следующая фраза Марка полностью сбивает его с толку. «Может, ты и с моста не прыгал,» говорит тихонько Марк, и Эдуардо смотрит на него, пораженный.

«Марк, что?» Это все, что может выдать Эдуардо, потому что Марк это последний человек, по мнению Эдуардо, кто мог бы оказаться на его стороне. Только вот это уже не его сторона.

«Ты не прыгал с Голден Гейт,» говорит он более уверенно.

Эдуардо сглатывает, потому что дальше будет пока самая тяжелая часть разговора, и если он через нее пройдет, дальше все будет ясно. «Я действительно прыгнул.»

«Нет,» говорит Марк, насупившись. «Вардо, тебе не нужно - »

«Я не лгу,» выкрикивает Эдуардо. Потом, мягче: «Я не лгу. Я не говорю это, потому что кто-то меня убедили. Я просто…знаю, что это правда.»

Не похоже, что Марк понимает, да и Эдуардо не уверен, что он сам понимает. Но он пытается правдоподобно изложить то, что он знает.

«Я не все помню, и мне до сих пор кажется диким и невероятным, что я бы когда-нибудь – так бы просто со всем покончил. Но я помню, как я себя чувствовал до того, как это случилось, и я просто…Все было плохо, Марк. Все было…» Он беспомощно взмахивает рукой. «Тяжело. Будет неправдой сказать, что никогда все не было до такой степени плохо, что мне просто хотелось перестать бороться. Все _было_ плохо. Может я просто..может я увидел возможность и воспользовался ею.»

Марк кивает, Эдуардо не уверен, это потому что он понимает или потому что перерабатывает эту информацию в своем пугающе рациональном мозгу. Момент спустя, Марк говорит, «А что теперь?»

Эдуардо вскидывает брови. «Что нам делать теперь?» Он пытается уточнить.

«Нет,» Марк смотрит на него сбоку. «Что ты _чувствуешь_ сейчас.»

«Ох.» Эдуардо поднимает себя насколько может, опираясь о спинку кровати, и пытается рукавом вытереть остаток слез на глазах. Марк не задает таких вопросов. Или Марк, которого он знал в Гарварде, не задавал, но у Эдуардо начинает появляться чувство ,что раз он изменился, то и Марк изменился. Просто у них обоих было время повзрослеть.

«Я чувствую…» Он немного опирается головой о запястье, неуверен в том, как он хочет это сказать. «То, что тогда было, сейчас практически ушло,» говорит он. «Нежелание что-то делать или говорить с кем-то, этого уже нет.» Он немного скривил лицо. «Я больше не злюсь на своего отца и, может быть, я чувствую себя…Я – ты знаешь, лучше на счет того, что произошло между тобой и мной. Я устал быть – я устал все время _злиться_ на тебя, если честно. Это изнашивает.»

«Я знаю, какого это.» Потому что, в каком- то роде Марк прошел этот путь вместе с Эдуардо.

«Да.» Эдуардо тоже это знает; просто получилось как-то просто сойти с этого пути. «Когда умер отец, на меня навалилось столько проблем, что они просто не оставили места для нашего дела.»

«Мне жаль, что так случилось с твоим отцом,» говорит Марк, потому что он еще не выразил соболезнования, и сейчас самое время.

«Ага.» Эдуардо выдает маленькую, слабую, горько-сладкую улыбку. «Нет, тебе не жаль, так ведь?»

«Мне жаль, что его смерть так на тебя повлияла.» Это правда.

Эдуардо легко качает головой. «Я никогда…» Он смотрит в пустоту, отвернувшись от света, будто вспоминая как все было, четко и ясно. «Я думал, что вы были так похожи, вы могли хорошо поладили. Что вы бы друг друга понимали.»

«Мы друг друга понимали,» отвечает Марк. «Именно поэтому мы не ладили.»

«Ну, мы с ним вообще не были похожи, и все равно не ладили,» говорит Эдуардо с грустной улыбкой. «Может это все из-за него.»

«Может быть,» соглашается Марк.

«Откуда в тебе была такая проницательность, которой не было во мне?» Эдуардо удивлен, что задать такой вопрос не так уж и больно, как он раньше думал; может он действительно _научился_ лучше разбираться в своих отношениях с отцом.

«О, пожалуйста.» Марк бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Эдуардо и отвернулся, и Эдуардо удивленно заметил, что Марк _раздражен_. «Это не было проницательностью. Ты по двадцать минут говорил по телефону защищая себя, а потом учился, пока не впадал в кому. Ты засыпал на парах и часто болел.»

«Я с ним говорил только по-португальски,» говорит Эдуардо, внезапно тревожно, потому что он никогда не думал, что Марк мог слышать их разговоры, а потом думать о их значении.

Марк смотрит на него. «У меня IQ на уровне гения и высший бал по единому экзамену, я думаю можно доверять моим наблюдениям о языке тела и тоне голоса. И притом, португальский -это ведь не китайский; каждый человек, обладающий любым языком, в основе которого лежит латинский, мог понять пару слов.»

«Я не хочу чтобы ты думал, что это все, чем он для меня был,» говорит Эдуардо, удивляясь, как отчаянно звучит его голос.

«Он может быть всем, чем ты хочешь чтобы он был,» отвечает терпеливо Марк. «Но я знаю, каким человеком он был, и ты не обязан ему никакими наградами.»

Эдуардо не знает согласен ли он с чем-то, что сейчас сказал Марк, но он и сам не уверен, и если быть честным, он так устал от ссор. Особенно он устал ссориться с Марком.

«Ты поможешь мне?» Он не уточняет с чем, но он думает, что Марк в достаточной мере понимает, что в ближайшем будущем Эдуардо будет нужна помощь.

«Я не знаю,» говорит Марк честно, потому что он пока не может быть уверен, достаточно ли этого, этого хрупкого понимания между ними. «Наверное. Этого достаточно?»

Эдуардо обдумывает это. «Хорошо,» говорит он в итоге, потому что он хочет этого. И он хочет _Марка_ , во всех смыслах.


	13. Завершение (Эпилог)

Это один из таких удушливых дней в начале августа, когда все такие вялые и нерасположенные что-то делать, и Эдуардо думает, _Ничего значительного не происходит в такие дни._

Кладбище ограждено невысокой стеной, на которой сидит Эдуардо, чувствуя, как немного отступает боль в руках. Его костыли -это палка в двух концах, потому что с одной стороны, это возможность пойти _куда-угодно_ \- это _блаженство_ , даже на короткие дистанции – у него такое чувство, что это его первый значительный прогресс – но с другой стороны, его руки все время заняты и болят. Левая – которую он сломал (дважды) несколько месяцев назад, почти год – начинает беспокоить его намного раньше, чем вторая, чего, неверное, и стоило ожидать. Таким образом, на правую руку приходится больше давления, и она тоже болит.

Но он это его вина. Так что он не жалуется.

Кладбище, на котором похоронен отец Эдуардо, расположено недалеко от дороги и ограждено рядом высоких ив, которые приглушают звук машин, изредка доносящийся с загородной дороги. Эдуардо кажется, что ивы так же задерживают угнетающее тепло солнца, но он не жалуется. Хотя Эдуардо всегда радуется, когда тепло настолько, что твоя рубашка прилипает к спине. После четырех лет в Бостоне, он не будет жаловаться на чрезмерную жару.

Могила, которую он пришел навестить, находится примерно через четыре ряда, от места, где он сидит, и ему видно только уголок надгробья, но все в порядке. Он уже знает, как оно выглядит, может вырисовать каждую неточность камня в своей памяти, и он знает надпись, как свое собственное имя:

_Рикардо Саверин  
1948-2007_

И ниже, на иврите:

_Слуга Господень_

Эдуардо не с первого раза смог прочитать эти слова; ему не приходилось читать или писать на иврите годами. Его заинтересовало, почему написали именно эту фразу, но ничего по-португальски, но потом он предположил, что семья его отца была еврейской прежде, чем переехала в Бразилию; с этим они не хотели расставаться в первую очередь, когда бежали через полмира, спасаясь от репрессий во время войны в Европе, чтобы построить новую жизнь.  
Эдуардо строил новую жизнь уже несколько раз. Ему интересно, генетическое ли это, такая способность к адаптации. 

Безусловно, он думает, он мог бы поехать куда-угодно и научится жить в новых условиях. 

«Я ненавижу Маями.»

Эдуардо улыбается, вопреки себе. Конечно, Марк ненавидит Маями.

«Тебе не обязательно было ехать,» подчеркивает он, немного поворачиваясь, чтобы он мог видеть Марка, который растянулся на траве под одной из ив.

Марк ничего не говорит.

Эдуардо оборачивается назад к рядам надгробий и раздумывает о контроле и балансе, о том, действительно ли Вселенная – или Бог, тот которому служил Рикардо Саверин или какой-то другой – считает сколько ты потерял и проверяет, получил ли ты достаточно взамен, вроде как проверяя, чтобы ты не получил такой ноши, которую не смог бы нести. Эдуардо думает о всей неопределенности, которая тянется последние несколько месяцев, о том, как болезненно медленно заживает его тело, о том, насколько нестабильные и временами такие слабые его отношения с Марком, о том, как он до сих пор скорбит о своем отце и о том, как пытается справиться со своим хрупким психическим состоянием.

Много всего случилось. Но Марк здесь, в Маями, обеспечивает что-то вроде – ну, если бы это был не Марк, Эдуардо назвал бы это _моральной поддержкой_ , но потому что _это_ Марк, он ведет себя так, будто оказался здесь случайно. Так что если присутствие Марка -это знак от Вселенной, что иногда ты получаешь что-то взамен за все то дерьмо, что подсовывает тебе жизнь, то он точно согласится на это.

Они пока не стали снова лучшими друзьями.

Но теперь Эдуардо хотя бы видит свет в конце тоннеля.

«Дастин хочет знать видели ли мы хоть парочку зомби,» информирует его Марк, бегло посмотрев на свой телефон.

«Я вроде не замечал,» отвечает Эдуардо, и он не поворачивается и не дает Марку знать, что немного улыбается.

«Крис говорит, что неуважительно задавать такие вопросы. Ну конечно, это же Крис. Дастин говорит…» Марк делает паузу. «Он заботится о нашей личной безопасности. Нужен ли нам дробовик, пожалуйста, совет.»

Эдуардо бросает взгляд через плечо. «У Дастина есть дробовик, да?»

Марк немного изгибает рот. Он до сих пор лежит на спине, листая что-то в телефоне. «Нет. У Криса может быть.»

«Почему?» Эдуардо теперь действительно весело. «Потому что он с Юга?»

«Не недооценивай этого. В Гарварде в душе он пел Хэнка Уильямса, и когда-то он упомянул, что он работал на тракторе, будто бы это абсолютно нормально.»

Эдуардо действительно смеется. Странно делать это на кладбище, где в шести метрах похоронен его отец, но почему то Эдуардо чувствует, что все делает правильно.

«Я сказал Дастину отменить боевую готовность,» говорит Марк через какое-то время. «Кажется, он расстроился.»

«Слишком жарко, чтобы бороться с зомби,» отвечает Эдуардо. «Скажи ему, чтобы нашел нам какой-то кондиционер, или что-то в этом роде.»

Марк вздрагивает и бросает телефон в его сторону. «Жизнь меня к такому не готовила.»

Эдуардо ловит телефон и смотрит на экран:

_Кому: Мааарк  
От: Д-мэн_

_крис только что снял рубашку. СПАСИБО ТЕБЕ ЛЕТО_

Эдуардо бросает телефон назад. «Ты лучше ответь, а то следующая смска будет с фоткой.»

Марк суживает глаза и немедленно начинает печатать ответ. Эдуардо улыбается сам себе, потому что знает, что Дастин умеет доставать Марка лучше всех, даже не специально, и Марк позволяет этому случиться каждый раз.

Это почти как в те старые времена в Гарварде, только вот теперь Крис и Дастин стали Крисом-и-Дастином, и Эдуардо, смотря на них, откровенно удивляется, как никто не заметил, что такое грядет.

И теперь Эдуардо не нужно переживать и гадать на счет Марка, потому что они прошли испытание огнем, и Марк все равно ждал с другой стороны. Сопротивляющийся, сложный, иногда совсем не добрый, но все-таки ждал.

Эдуардо в это верит.


End file.
